


Merry Old Land of Oz

by eric_idle_rules



Category: Oz (TV), Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, John and Randy get off on violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Oz - Freeform, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Conflict, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 72,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Cena and Randy Orton are inmates of Oz, holed up in Emerald City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prisoner #02P437, Randal Keith Orton, twenty-one years old, convicted March 19, 2002 for assault and battery with a deadly weapon. His home for the next several years would now be the Oswald State Correctional Facility (Level 4), more specifically, Emerald City. 

“Beecher,” Officer Howell bellowed, though Toby was standing two feet away from her, “get your ass over here. This is Randal Orton. Randal, this is your sponsor, Tobias Beecher.”

Tobias extended his hand in greeting, but Randy was having none of it. His eyes were piercing; he was not about to shake the hand of a man he didn’t know, and, from giving him a full look over, didn’t like. 

Randy trailed behind Beecher, keeping his pace slow and steady as they drew ever closer to Em City. Finally, they reached their destination. He let himself absorb the atmosphere, let himself feel the tension and the hatred in the air. He looked around, seeing the glass doors, two floors of it. He looked up and saw the guard station. He could feel the eyes upon him as he made his way through. He heard Beecher say, “Our pod is this way.”

“Wonderful,” was the first word Randy spoke since he arrived in Oz. With his prison issue sheets and toilet paper, he followed Beecher into their pod. He noticed the top bunk had sheets on it already. Oh, that was even better. He was 6’ 5”, locked up in some shit hole with this pussy bitch _and_ he was stuck on the bottom bunk. Fucking great. 

Once he made his bed, he stepped out of the pod, Beecher behind him. Again, his eyes grazed over the bodies and stopped dead on one man playing cards wearing a baseball cap, a white tank top and jeans. 

Beecher noticed where the new inmate’s gaze had stopped. “Randal, you—”

“Randy,” he told him. “It’s Randy.”

“Ok, Randy, you don’t wanna fuck with the Italians. They’re out for revenge right now for the Latinos and Homeboys taking over the drug trade, and they don’t care who gets in their way.”

“Like I give a shit. Who’s he?”

“There you have Peter Schibetta, he just got released from the psych ward, Chucky Pancamo and John Cena.”

“Who’s the guy in the hat?”

“John,” Toby answered. 

Randy started walking towards the table, figuring it was time he started to make connections in this joint. “Deal me in next round,” a very confident Randy said, looking directly at John.

“Can I help you?” John asked with a heavy accent, eyeing Randy up and down, noticing the tribal tattoos covering his arms, his boyish charms and his large stature. 

“Yeah, deal me in,” he said again, pulling up a chair for himself. 

The men at the table finished up this round their card game as John kept an eye on Randy sitting next to him. “So, you’re the new guy here. You’re awful cocky for being the new guy.”

A smirk appeared on Randy’s face as he answered, “Can’t help that. What’s that they say? It’s in the genes.”

“Guess so. Name’s John,” he said, passing a card to Randy. 

“Randy.”

“Well, Randy, you know how to play pinochle?”

“No fuckin clue.”

Tim McManus, the man whose brain child was Em City, watched from above as his newest inmate approached the Italians and was accepted. He was happy to see people, what would he call it, bonding? But this new alliance was potentially dangerous. The Italians already had brains and brawn, and this new addition could mean trouble. Although Randy had been brought in as one of “The Others,” most of them were no great threat to anyone, not involved in the drug trade, only Keller was of potential danger, but he was sent to a Mass prison after confessing to put out a hit on Vern Schillinger’s son, Hank. This Orton person, seeing how easily and confidently he walked up to one of the most respected gangs in all of Oz, could just as easily open himself to the Irish, Aryans and Bikers. He would just have to wait and see. 

Randy even sat with them at dinner. He talked very little, and they avoided talking about anything “business related” around him, so their conversations were very limited. He did, however, find out that John was originally from Boston, ended up in New York and then here. John didn’t tell him what he did to get himself locked up, said that was for another time. 

As John spoke to Randy he looked into his eyes, trying to read him. No fear, there was no fear in his eyes. In fact, there was nothing in his eyes. Nothing but his cocky confidence, which was all that shone through his icy blue eyes. He had a wall built up around him, and if John’s assumptions were correct, then this wall was up there long before he was arrested in the first place. Yeah, he wouldn’t be _anyone’s_ prag. John figured that he and Randy would get on just fine. 

Directly after dinner they all headed back to Em City, whereupon the guards said it was time to get in their pods for the night. Now that was the last thing Randy needed at the moment: to spend five hours locked up in his pod until lights out. 

He watched as Toby stepped up onto the top bunk before sitting down, rather uncomfortably, on his own bunk. “So, why don’t you tell me all about yourself, Randy?” Toby asked, reclining against the back wall.

“Not much to tell,” he replied. 

“You’re pretty young.”

“Your point?”

“I used to be a lawyer, you know. Until one day, one fucking mistake, and I landed myself here. Some people say I was crazy, you know.”

Randy raised an eyebrow then stood up so he could look at Beecher as they talked. “Oh, yeah?”

Toby turned his head to face Randy as a grin rose on his face, “Yeah. I can see how you are. You want to be the new tough guy in town, you don’t want to let anyone get inside you,” he said, poking Randy in the chest. He shook his head as he continued, “You should have seen me when I first showed up here. I was scared shitless; I tried to fit in, I wanted to fit in, but I couldn’t. I was everyone’s prag. Nah, I knew you wouldn’t try any of that shit with me, but if you were here five years ago, you coulda had a piece of me, too. My second night here my pod mate burned a Swastika into my ass and then he fucked me.”

“Why are you even bothering to tell me all this?” Randy asked, even though he was engrossed in this conversation, one sided as it was.

“I know you think I’m a little bitch; I’ve been around here long enough to know what the new guys think of me. And I know earlier you didn’t listen to me, but I’ve gotten to know this place and the people inside its walls. You get tied up with John and the rest of them, you’ll get yourself in _deep_. When I was still Vern’s prag I got hooked on heroin. One day… One day I snapped; I threw a chair into his pod, sending glass into his eye. Then I shit in his face. I also bit off someone’s dick.”

Instinctively, Randy’s hands covered his crotch as he added, “That’s some sick shit.”

“Next thing I know,” Toby continued, “I’m falling in love with Chris Keller, who turns around and breaks all my bones with the help of his ol’ pal Verny. And then, would you believe it, I fell in love with him again. We fucked in your bunk.”

Randy closed his eyes, not wanting to picture two men fucking in the place he was going to be sleeping for God knows how long. “Shit, where the hell is this all going?”

“Do you know how long it took me to fall for Chris?”

“No, how long?” Randy played along.

“I was head over heels for him within a week of his arrival. Hell, if I’m totally honest with myself, it was as soon as we laid eyes on each other.”

“What the fuck is your point?”

“Don’t let yourself get in too deep.” And with that, Toby reached over to the shelf on the wall near his bed and pulled off a book. He settled down with it, even though he could feel Randy’s cold and confused stare on him.

As Randy lay in bed that night, his first night in prison, he thought about all the things Toby had told him. He thought about all the things Toby went through when he arrived in Oz, about how Toby had been put through hell and back, about what Toby told him what happened between himself and Chris. What had he meant by ‘Don’t let yourself get in too deep’? In too deep with the Italians because of the drug trade, or was he suggesting something with John? He did bring up his past addiction to heroin, after all. But he also brought up this Keller guy. Apparently they had been in this pod together, so where was Keller now? How the hell did he end up stuck in here with this nut job? He bit off someone’s dick, that alone should be worthy of solitary confinement. Needless to say, Randy didn’t sleep very well that night.

That morning, the lights flashed on and Randy was woken from his drowsy state at the guard’s yell of “COUNT!” 

Day two had begun. 

When Randy stepped out of his pod, he looked around at all the inmates lined up on both floors of the prison. He would need to breech out today, try and extend his connections, try and make his stay here as easy on him as possible. But, before that, it was time to talk with John again, because, dammit, was gonna learn pinochle if it killed him.

They were in the middle of the game when Chucky Pancamo pulled up a chair and sat down next to John. “We got a shipment coming today. We need you to be at your best, not distracted by this guy,” he added with a nod of his head in Randy’s direction.

“Who the fuck are you calling a distraction? If anything I can only benefit you.” 

“Yeah, right, Orton. You do know _we_ don’t do the drugs; we just sell ‘em.”

Randy stood up from his chair, sending it flying backwards. “You fuck! Do you really think I fucking—”

John stood up and covered Randy’s mouth with his hand, preventing him from doing any more shouting. “Shit, just shut up! You, too, Chucky.” A guard walked over to them, but before he said anything, John said, “Everything’s ok over here. Move along.” Once he was finally out of range of hearing them, he sat back down and gestured for Randy to sit as well. He then continued, “You know, he could help us.”

Chucky turned his attention to John, a stunned look upon his face, “What, you mean you want this punk to get in on our action? He hasn’t even been here a full day and you’re already letting him in? I told you he was a distraction.”

“I ain’t sayin’ he has to know all our secrets, where the tits come from, he can help us peddle ‘em. That’s all I’m sayin’. Kid’s got charm, you can’t deny that.”

“Kid’s got a temper, too,” Chucky pointed out.

“Oh, big fucking deal. Like you’re any different, shit. Think you know every damn thing about me. Just because I’m young doesn’t mean shit. Like Johnny here said, I got charm, people like me. Let me help you.” Randy didn’t know _why_ he wanted to get himself tied into this. This would be his connection, this would be his in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The days rolled on, turning into weeks; slowly Chucky grew to trust Randy further. He had turned out to be a great salesman, boosting their business, detracting from what the Latinos and Homeboys were doing. John and Randy hung out more, playing cards, working out, eating together. 

Then, one day, it happened. Randy was in the shower, lathering his chest, when John came in at the same time. “I think I heard sumthin’ about today bein’ your birthday.”

“You heard right,” Randy said, turning to face John, unable to keep from looking John up and down. “Twenty-two years old today.”

John smirked, his eyes traveling over Randy’s body, as well. He didn’t hide it, either. “Well,” he said, taking a step closer to Randy, reaching a hand out and running it down his arm, feeling the goosebumps form underneath his touch, “happy birthday.”

“John, what are you doing?” Randy asked, wanting this, yet not wanting it at the same time, but not thinking it would ever happen. 

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m giving you a birthday to remember.” He grabbed Randy’s arm and behind his head, pulling the young man in close to his ear, “But know this; this is a one time thing. I ain’t a fag.”

Randy nodded and said, “I got it.”

John continued to run his hand over Randy’s arm as the water washed over them. His left hand trailed down over Randy’s dripping chest, over his six pack and down over his half-hard dick. “And I’m telling you right now, if anyone else hears about this, you’re dead, Orton.”

“I won’t say a word,” Randy said, enjoying the surprisingly soft touch of John’s hand on his cock. 

John’s fingers feathered over Randy’s dick, his eyes locked on what his hand was doing. Randy’s own gaze was focused on what John was doing to him. John then gripped Randy’s cock, stroking it up and down, bringing it to full hardness. His grip tightened, putting a pressure on it as he stroked more. His other hand now dropped from Randy’s arm to his balls. He rolled one of them in his hand, squeezing it lightly. 

They were both silent the entire time. Randy never made a move to touch John back. And their lips never met once. John continued to slide his hand up and down, letting his thumb swirl over the sensitive head, spreading the precum over it. 

The water was dripping over them and John hands still moved, from base to tip, from tip to base, faster and faster as Randy drew close to climax. He could feel Randy’s balls tightening as he rolled and squeezed them in his hand. 

When Randy came, it shot up, covering his stomach and chest. His head dropped back and he fought the urge to cry out. John’s hand stayed on his dick until it went soft, and then he let it drop back down. 

Finally, John looked into Randy’s eyes. That wall had started to come down. For once the man seemed uncertain. He didn’t know what to expect from this, if he _should_ expect anything from this. John broke their gaze and turned off the water, heading over to grab his towel. “Happy birthday,” he said once more before wrapping the towel around his waist and walking off. 

Randy dried off and left for his pod where he found Beecher sitting up on his bed. “What did I tell you?” Toby asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

“Huh?” Randy replied, pulling out some of his clothes to put on. 

“Your first night here, what did I tell you?”

“That you shit on someone’s face.”

Toby laughed as a sick smile passed over his face, “There was that, yeah. But didn’t I tell you not to get in too deep?”

“And what the fuck did you mean by that, anyway?”

Toby hopped down from his bunk, standing up right next to Randy, “I didn’t want you to go through the same thing I did. But it looks like, once again, you didn’t listen to me. I know what you’re doing, know you’re helping them sell tits, and I know what you did with John today.”

Randy’s face dropped. No one came in the shower; no one saw them, so how did he know? “How do you know what happened with me and John?”

“I just know. But, don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.” Toby then left the room, the door clicking shut behind him, and found Augustus Hill sitting at a table playing checkers with Bob Rebadow. 

“Shit,” Randy said, sitting on his bed, resting his head in his hands. He didn’t know _why_ John did what he did. He certainly didn’t object to it, but he certainly hadn’t been expecting it. 

John dressed and sat down at the table next to Rebadow, taking out a deck of cards and setting up solitaire in front of him. His game went on, continuing even as the game of checkers ended. His focus was on those cards, so when he looked up, he was not expecting Bob to be sitting directly across from him. “Shit.”

“It’s ok, you know. You don’t have to be ashamed.”

“Ashamed of what? Playin’ cards by myself?”

“No, for coming onto Randy in the shower,” Bob said quite bluntly, as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

“What the fuck are you talkin’ about, Rebadow?” John asked, any amusement gone from his face. How did he know what happened? Unless Randy told Beecher who told all those fucks at the table. But why the hell would Beecher do that? Everyone knew he was having sex with Keller, so why would he have blabbed? But it all leads back to Randy. Randy, the fucking shit bag, told Beecher that he jerked him off in the shower. 

“It’s ok, you know. Randy feels the same way about you.”

John’s head bowed down into his open palm. When he looked up, he asked, “How did you know?”

Rebadow’s head shot up, staring at the sky when he answered, “God told me.”

John stood from his seat, stewing with anger. ‘God told me’ my ass. He was covering for Beecher. Oh, sure, he had heard that Rebadow had these conversations with God, but why would God care to share that kind of information with him? No, oh no, Beecher told the fuckers, which means Ran- Orton told Beecher. What did he not understand about tell anyone and die? Apparently a hand job was more valuable than his life. Not that he’d kill Randy immediately, no, he’d give him time to think, to regret ever blabbing his big mouth to anyone. 

The old John would have walked into Randy’s pod and shanked the man on the spot. That’s what landed him here in the first place. Prisoner #99C548, John Felix Anthony Cena, arrested August 23, 1999 for two counts of murder in the first degree; his sentence, life imprisonment without the possibility of parole. He was twenty-two when he was arrested, same age Randy was now. When he arrived, he watched as the Italians were falling apart. Petey was in the psych ward after being raped by Adebisi, Antonio Nappa ended up with HIV and was shipped off to the AIDS ward just before John got put into Oz, and now it was Chucky Pancamo in charge of operations. No wonder they were falling apart. Not that Chucky wasn’t a great guy; he just had a tendency to think with his fists before his mind. 

That’s where John came in. He stepped up, he got them organized, he took the lead role from Chucky, yet no one complained. Yeah, a lot of shit happened between then and now, in those three years the Latinos had upped their game and were cutting into profits, as had the Homeboys, but John was laughing at them again as he watched the Homeboys self destruct as Poet stumbled to take charge once Adebisi had been killed. And now, well, they were back on top. Sure, Randy had helped them, but did he _really_ think that would stop John from turning on him in a second? He and Chucky decided to have Antonio killed, Antonio, one of the most feared mobsters of his time. Randy was just a little fly, he was _nothing_ compared to Antonio. _Nothing_. Yeah, John would see to it that Randy got what he deserved. And he would keep his hands clean in doing so.

Neither man spoke to each other the rest of the day. People came up to Randy looking for tits, but he didn’t have any. The new shipment was coming in that day, and there was no way John would keep him in the loop now. He didn’t know a lot about how or where they got the drugs from, all he knew was he was done with selling for John. He was done with John. He knew that as soon as Beecher said he knew. Well, that and the fact that John turned away from him as soon as he came anywhere near him. What a fucking wonderful birthday this was turning into. First off, he was in here for his birthday, and then the one person he actually felt somewhat comfortable around stopped talking. Yup, it was a great birthday indeed. 

And that’s how it went on for days. Randy found himself talking more and more to Ryan O’Reily, the greatest manipulator in Oz. The man was a snake, he was always able to weasel himself out of any situation. Yeah, Randy found himself easily identifying with the Irishman. Naturally, Ryan was curious as to the behaviour of Randy because the man had spent so much time around John these past weeks then all of a sudden, there was no contact between them. He certainly had his suspicions, but he immediately ruled out sex. Looking at the both of them he didn’t think it was possible for either of them to take it up the ass. So, no, maybe it was drug related. Maybe Randy was snorting the tits instead of selling, or maybe he was pocketing the money himself. Yeah, that one made the most sense. 

John watched on as the friendship between Randy and Ryan developed and the tension between Randy and himself grew. Finally, he couldn’t take it any longer. It was time for Randy to go down. He looked at his watch, knowing that Randy was going to the gym now. How did he know? Well, he conveniently checked the schedule, and possibly paid off one of the hacks to leave them alone so there would be no other witnesses. This was also, he decided, the right time to tell Randy exactly how he ended up in Oz. 

“What the _fuck_ are you doing here?” Randy asked, setting down a dumbbell. 

“I’m here to tell you a little story,” he said, getting right up in Randy’s face. “I never told you why I’m here.”

“No, and I don’t really care right now, either.”

“Tough shit, because you’re gonna listen. Do you know the legal definition of murder in the first degree? It’s premeditated, planned out in advance. I got four brothers, ya know, I’m close with all of ‘em. When someone fucks with one of us, when someone fucks with the family, they’re dead. And that’s what happened to those two fucks. Did you know that, Randy, that I killed two men? Or, at least got caught for killing two men, who’s to say were the only ones?” A sick smirk appeared on his face, and finally he saw a glimmer of fear in Randy’s eyes. Good, he should be afraid. Because if things got out of hand, all John had to do was yell and the CO would come running in and break them up and Randy would be sent to the hole and he’d then have all the Italians after him. It was a win-win situation.

Randy stood up from the bench, towering over John as his fight or flight defense system kicked on. “You wouldn’t do that.”

John laughed, “You really think that, Orton? You _really_ think that I won’t shank you right here, right now? You _really_ think that you have a special place in my heart just because I gave you a hand job? Think again.”

“I don’t know why the fuck it’s such a big deal,” Randy tried to plead. “Guys do this kinda shit all the time in prison, right? I mean, we have needs.”

“That’s what Penthouse and Stuff are for. Have you ever heard of Antonio Nappa?” Randy shook his head no, so John continued, “Mr. Nappa, God rest his soul, was one of the most feared mobsters of his day. And I ordered him to be killed. Some fag suffocated him with a pillow.”

“Why?” Randy asked, completely confused about the situation. “Shit, John, I never fucking told anyone about that shit in the shower,” Randy told him, preparing for a fight anyway.

“Bullshit. You told Beecher, who told Hill and Rebadow, who turned around and told me that it was ok. I asked him how he knew, but I knew he would cover for Beecher. Said God told him.”

“Well, shit, God must have told him, because I DIDN’T TELL ANYONE!” Randy bellowed, his face mere inches from John’s. 

John didn’t back down from Randy, instead he started walking forward, backing Randy into the chain link border between the weight room and the basketball court. “Bull. Shit. I don’t need this whole place to be thinkin’ I take it up the ass, cuz I don’t. I ain’t a fuckin’ fag, I told you.”

“And you think I am? Maybe that’s why you’re so pissed off at me, because you do want me to fuck you.”

John pressed his forearm into Randy’s neck, cutting off the air supply. “Fuck you.”

“You wish,” Randy quipped back, even though he was fighting to catch a breath. 

John hadn’t expected things to last this long in here. He hadn’t expected to even let Randy get a word in. And yet, here they were. He felt Randy’s body tensing under his arm, heard his shallow, gasping breaths, saw the sweat begin to drip off Randy’s forehead, could smell the fear, yet he wanted nothing more than to taste him, to capture Randy’s mouth with his own and actually find out what Randy tasted like. And that was not a good sign. That was not what he was here for, in fact, that was the reason Randy was a threat to him. Chucky had been right, Randy was detracting; he took away John’s focus on their business operations. Their eyes locked and a spark was sent down both their bodies. “Fuck it,” John said, dropping his arm from Randy’s throat before diving in to meet Randy’s mouth with his own. 

Randy pushed back on John’s shoulders, sending the man backwards. Panting, Randy asked, “What is this shit? Kiss me then kill me? Make me think that you actually want me, only to shank me after you’re done?”

John sat on the bench Randy had been working out on and looked into his eyes, looking as confused as Randy. “Fuck.”

“What?” Randy shouted, “Was that your fucking plan all along?” He grabbed John’s shirt and pulled him up, once again bringing them face to face. “That it? Fuck with my head?” 

“No! I wanted you dead days ago!”

“Then how come you didn’t take care of it days ago?”

“Because I don’t work like that anymore. You should know that, you got to know me better than anyone here in those couple weeks than anyone else in this cum stain of a prison.” John’s voice dropped low, the anger seeping through each word, “I never should have let you get this close to me.”

“I guess you shouldn’t have. So, John, what are you gonna do about me?”

Their eyes stayed locked on one another. For once, John was able to see inside of Randy, able to see his true feelings. Randy was afraid, but John could also see that the man had developed something for him. So, John, quick as a flash, drew the shank out of his pocket and held it up against Randy’s throat. “Is this what you want me to do? You know, if I do this and I get caught, I’ll be put on death row.”

“Is killing me worth your own life, then?”

“I’m in this place for the resta my life, anyway. Maybe killin’ you’ll be my blessing, maybe it’ll finally free me from Oz.”

“Then do it. I dare you,” Randy snarled.

Instead, John threw his makeshift knife to the floor and once again brought his mouth to Randy’s. And this time Randy returned the kiss. Their tongues fought with each other in a battle for dominance, and neither one backed down. John’s hands wrapped around Randy’s head, brining them closer to one another. 

Randy had his arms behind John’s back, drawing their hips together, feeling the heat coming off of them. A moan inadvertently escaped Randy’s mouth, getting lost in John’s. 

One of John’s hands snaked downwards, grabbing the hem of Randy’s t-shirt. Getting the hint, Randy broke off the kiss and allowed John to take off his shirt. Randy then returned the favour, tossing the shirt to the side. Each man unbuckled his pants, and slid them over their hips, down to their knees. 

Now the question arose between them, but remained unspoken. They both knew that, no matter who bottomed, neither one would be a prag, neither one would be the other’s bitch. Randy gave John a small nod, accepting his role this time. John grabbed Randy’s shoulders and turned him around. He bent over and took a firm grip on the bench press bar. “I’ve never done this before,” Randy said, even though he knew John knew that already. 

“Me either. I ain’t never taken it up the ass before,” he replied. “Never fucked no one in the ass, either. If there was one thing Antonio taught us it was self control.”

Randy heard John spit into his hand a couple times as he spread it around on his dick. Yeah, he had done that a couple times before when he was browsing the pages of Hustler. He didn’t know what to expect with it, though. He did know that, for some reason unknown to him, he wanted John to fuck him. And he wanted to fuck John, even though both of ‘em were guys. “Then what is it about me? What is it about me that makes you lose control?”

John aligned his dick with Randy’s asshole and pushed himself in through the tight ring. Randy let out a shout, so John quickly covered Randy’s mouth with his hand. Finally, he answered, “Fuck if I know.” He was all the way inside of Randy now, and he remained still. He felt Randy’s body quivering around him, trying to adjust to the intrusion. 

Randy’s breaths deepened and he shut his eyes, trying to block out the pain. “Shit, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Randy repeated over and over once John started to move inside him. 

John ran his hands over Randy’s muscular back. He let a finger trace along the back piece back and forth. The action from John, so unexpected, so gentle, so caring, sent shivers down Randy’s spine. John drew his hips back and then slammed in again. He let his instincts take over, let his hips move of their own accord. 

Slowly, the pain of John’s entrance turned pleasurable as John moved in and out of him. He removed one hand from the bench press and brought it to his own dick as he started to jerk himself off. His hand fell into a rhythm matching John’s movements. 

And when John changed his angles Randy cried out, this time not out of pain. John did it again, brushing against Randy’s prostate, causing Randy to cry out once more. “Oh, fuck!” Randy said. This whole thing was so new to him, all the sensations, the feelings, not just physically, either, and before he knew it, Randy was coming. His ass clenched around John’s dick, still thrusting in and out of him. 

Not soon after Randy came, John started shooting inside of Randy. When John was completely spent, he pulled himself out of Randy, watching as the cum began to dribble down the back of Randy’s legs. Both men pulled up their pants. Randy turned around to face John, meeting his eyes. “Shit, John.”

John let his hand fall onto Randy’s arm, stroking down to his hand. “I know. Shit, Randy, I know.” He turned away and picked up his and Randy’s shirts from the floor, handing Randy his clothes and tucking the shank back into his pants. 

They walked out of the gym together, Randy in front of John. The CO looked between John and Randy, then raised an eyebrow at John, who only shrugged. “We worked things out.”

Once they reached Em City, Chucky headed over towards them, a surprised look on his face. Before Chucky could say anything, John said, “He’s back in with us.” And together they left Chucky standing there as they walked to John’s pod. John sat down on the bottom bunk, Petey’s bunk, and Randy sat on the metal toilet. “We should talk to McManus; see if we can shuffle things up a little bit here.”

“You mean ask if I can move into your pod? What about Petey, though? He’s still a little… Crazy, isn’t he?”

“Then he’d be a perfect match for Beecher.”

“Yeah, that’s just what we need, a loony moving in with another crazy.”

John looked around and bit his lip before placing a hand on Randy’s knee. “C’mon, Randy. It’d do you some good to get out of Beecher’s pod.”

“I’d still be stuck on the bottom bunk, wouldn’t I?” Randy asked, grinning.

“Shit yes,” John answered, drawing his hand back to rest it in his own lap. “So, can you go to McManus, or not?”

“Sure, let’s go.”

Once in McManus’ office, the two told him that they were interested in switching pods. “You want me to move Orton into your pod? Any particular reason?”

John answered, “Well, we thought you might like to mix things up a bit. Promote friendships between the different groups.”

“And you think I should take it upon myself to start with you two?”

“Well, you already roomed Beecher and Said together once, right?”

“Fine, we’ll move Schibetta in with Beecher and Orton, you can move into John’s pod. Go and get your shit out.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody Runnels is the newest inmate to Oz, followed shortly by Ted DiBiase

A small new group of inmates had just arrived at Oswald State Correctional Facility (Level 4). Only one person had been picked to move into Emerald City: prisoner #02R237 Cody Runnels. At 18 years old, he was currently the youngest inmate in the prison, but his family was no stranger to the prison system. His father was brought to Oz back in 1998 and he told both of his sons that he never wanted them to visit. Struggling to find work, Cody went to work for his older brother who had taken over the operation. They were arrested together, and this time Cody and Dustin were brought to Oz. It was a whole family affair down at Oswald.

“In Em City we have a strict set of rules,” the officer said to Cody. “There are more rules here than in any other unit. The guards watch you 24/7. We tell you when to eat, when to sleep, when to piss. There is no fighting, no _fucking_. This is Fiona,” the officer said in a sarcastically high pitched attempt at a female’s voice. “She’ll be your sponsor and help you learn the ropes around here. Now, grab your shit and we’ll go.”

“Hey, Dollface,” Fiona, the resident pre-op transsexual, greeted Cody, petting his arm.

“Hey,” he replied quietly back, his gaze fixed on the dirt on the grey cement floor. 

“Sweetie, you’ll be ok. Alright?”

He gave her a small upturn of his mouth as a sign of his appreciation at her kind words. 

The officer glared at them, obviously wanting to get a move on, so Cody grabbed his things and the three made their way into Emerald City. 

“Who do we have here?” a biker shouted out as they walked into the main gate. Cody and Fiona looked his way, but the guard kept going up to the officer station on the second floor of the unit. 

“Looks like the new fag prag!” an Aryan, one of the allies to the bikers, shouted back to him in response.

Both groups erupted into roars of laughter. Fiona gently pat Cody’s shoulder and whispered, “Don’t listen to them. Don’t let them get to you.” She led him to his pod, where he set his stuff down on the bed. She then took him to her pod, which was right next to his, and sat down on the bottom bunk, patting the space next to her. Cody sat down and she wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Now, Baby, while I can’t tell you this place’ll get better, I _can_ tell you it’ll get easier. Easier to deal with the teasing, the taunting, the intimidation, the name calling, because even with all that, people tend to leave ‘those filthy queers’ alone. I think it’s because they all think we have AIDS and no one wants to be the one that gets the fag disease. So, baby, just don’t listen to them.”

“Thanks,” Cody replied, melting into her touch. He longed for some soothing physical contact. When he was selling for his brother, his business often brought him to the gay clubs and bars, which meant a lot of sex, but there were many times when he wanted something more than that. He didn’t just want his dick up someone’s ass, he wanted to hold someone, to have someone hold him. And now as Fiona held him, he couldn’t help but wish he could feel this more often. Even though it was completely platonic, Cody, for once, actually felt close to another human being. He sighed then asked, “Hey, Fiona, do you have any idea when I’ll be able to see my dad and brother?”

“Oh, that’s right, you were the one that got arrested with your brother. Well, sweetheart, you should be seeing them at dinner tonight.”

Cody’s blue eyes lit up, his normally brilliant blue eyes had been utterly dulled in this environment, but the mere thought of seeing his family filled him with a happiness that shone from the inside out. He hadn’t seen his father in four years and he ached to see a familiar face in this place. 

Out in the main area of the Em City unit, John Cena and Randy Orton sat at a table playing checkers. They witnessed Cody’s arrival, and while they normally tried to remain indifferent towards any new arrivals, they couldn’t help but scowl at the men that taunted the young new inmate, those men that prided themselves on being tough guys and bullies. For even though both had tough exteriors, there were times when both men actually _cared_. Finding each other in this shit hole was the best thing that could have possibly happened to them, even if they had to keep their relationship a closely guarded secret, known only to Beecher and Rebadow. And while neither of them would consider themselves gay, they couldn’t imagine how hard it would be to be instantly labeled a fag because you were brought in as one of the gays of Em City, such as Cody was.

“Randy, what’s with that look?” John asked the man across from him.

“I’m thinking about something…”

“Dangerous.”

“Fuck you. Look, when I walked into this place for the first time I scoped this place out and I saw you. I knew right off the bat that I would connect with you, that we could get along just from looking at you. And once I started talking to you it became even more clear. Now look at where we are,” Randy said with a wink and a bright smile.

“Ok, so what’s your point?” John asked, returning the smile, his dimples out in full force.

“My point is that I’m getting the same feeling about that new kid, Cody,” Randy answered with a nod of his head in the direction of the newest inmate. 

“What about him? That you want to fuck him now, too?”

“No, don’t be an ass,” Randy retorted, though he couldn’t deny that the young kid was attractive and just seemed to be oozing with a sexuality, even though he was obviously nervous about his new surroundings. “Look, I just think it’d be good for him to know that, well, we can be there for him if he needs us.”

John nodded his head slightly. He felt the same thing, he knew what Randy was talking about. Randy was able to hold his attention and they had an undeniable connection. That was instantly noticeable as soon as Randy entered Em City. John knew that he felt the same thing in regards to Cody. “Alright.”

Randy kept looking in Cody’s direction, and Cody noticed. Even though he was tucked into Fiona’s arms, he was on the side of the bed closer to the wall, giving him a view of the unit. He excused himself from the pod and thanked her once again for everything, and then ventured out of the pod alone, receiving several cat calls and he heard ‘pretty boy’ thrown at him several times. He walked past John and Randy, but he could still feel a set of eyes on him. Cody sat down in front of the TV, but didn’t bother with headphones. He started blankly at the screen filled with images of women running around in skimpy bathing suits playing volleyball. There were other men around making lewd comments about her tits while another older man declared his love for her every two minutes. He felt those eyes on him again and a body slid into the seat behind him. Taking a deep breath, Cody turned around to face the man. “What the fuck do you want?” He was scared at what the answer might be. The guy was huge, he had to be at least 6’ 4” and he was _built_. Cody knew he could easily be overpowered by the man, but the more he looked at him, he couldn’t help but notice the handsome features that he possessed. The more he looked, the less frightening the thought of that man doing something to him became. 

Randy nodded his head to the TV and said in a deep voice that Cody found went straight to his dick, “I don’t think you’re too devoted to Miss Sally. Let’s go back to my pod and we can talk.”

Cody quirked a confused eyebrow, but followed the guy to his pod none-the-less. Too tall to sit on his own bunk, Randy climbed up to his lover’s bunk and let his long legs hang over the edge. Cody sat down across the pod on the metal toilet and looked up to the figure on the bed.

“Look,” Randy began, “I know… I know there’s no reason for you to trust us, especially since you just arrived and you don’t even know who the fuck anyone in this place is, but I wanted to tell you that you can always turn to me. I heard what those shits were saying earlier to you, it’s impossible to _not_ hear them, and I want you to know that if _anyone_ touches you, if _anyone_ puts their hands on you, tell me and then me and John will take care of things.”

If Cody was confused before, he was certainly confused now. “Ok, while I appreciate the offer, you’re right, I don’t fuckin’ know you. Why the fuck are you being so nice, anyway? And who the fuck is John? Oh, and while were at it, who the fuck are you?”

“I’m Randy. John is my… pod mate. As for why I’m being so nice, well, I don’t know. When I first got here, I just clicked with John from the moment I saw him. I haven’t managed to do that since, but when you came in, I knew that we would hit it off instantly.”

“Are you sure it’s good for your image to be seen with a fag?” Cody asked him with a tilt of his head.

“Fuck everyone that says anything about it,” was Randy’s simple reply.

Cody raised his chin, his eyes still full out doubt. “What do you want out of it from me?” He knew there had to be something in it for Randy. He wouldn’t have made that kind of offer without something in return.

Randy just shrugged. “Nothing.”

“Bullshit.”

“Cody, you don’t have to believe me. You don’t have to take me up on the offer, but let’s face it, you’re an attractive young guy and some of the dudes in this joint would love to get a piece of your ass, whether you want them to or not. And I’m telling you right now no one else in here would give a shit if you got raped.”

“But, the officers…”

“Oh, they’ll say they’re gonna do an investigation, but you’re an inmate, Cody, a prisoner, no one, from the junkie three pods down to Warden Glynn, cares. _No one_.”

Cody gazed out into the ‘recreation area’ and saw the men that were giving him a hard time not too long ago at his arrival. If he got cornered by one of those gangs there would be nothing he could do. His stomach turned at the mere idea of anyone of those bikers or Aryans doing _anything_ to him, much less forcing themselves upon him in some isolated storage closet. He visibly shuddered, but instead of jumping on the offer, he first had to know, “Is that what you want from me? Do you want to protect my so you can have my ass all for yourself?” Cody stood up and Randy jumped down from the bed. Cody stepped up to him until they were practically touching. “Well, is that it, Randy? Do you want me?”

Randy set his steely eyes on Cody’s and told him, “I want to help you.”

John entered the pod just then. He looked at his bed, the sheets now ruffled, then turned to Randy. “You were sitting on my bed again.”

“You spend enough time in mine,” Randy retorted without thinking. He clamped his hand over his mouth when he remembered Cody was still in the pod. “Oh, shit. Oh… Fuck!”

Cody’s mouth dropped open and he looked between the two. “You mean… you and you are…?”

“Yeah,” Randy answered the unfinished, yet still very clear question. 

“Ok,” Cody said with a nod. “I’ll take you up on your offer.” He brought a hand up and let it rest on Randy’s neck, the closeness and need for comforting human contact overwhelming him. “Thank you,” he added, standing on tip-toe to place a chaste kiss on Randy’s lips. He moved closer to John and repeated the action. “You too, John. Thank you.”

Randy and John looked at each other, small smiles playing on their lips. Randy turned back to face Cody and said, “Remember, if _anyone_ threatens you or forces you to do something, please tell me. We have a way of dealing with things.”

“I will. But… I still don’t get it… Why me? I just got here, to _prison_. People aren’t supposed to… to care. My dad wouldn’t even let me visit him when he came here.”

“I already told you, Cody, because I could tell right away that we would hit it off. And we did, right?”

“Yeah… Yeah, even though I was a bit of an asshole earlier.”

“You were just being careful. I can’t blame you for that.”

Officer Murphy walked by the pod, stopping in the doorway. “Hey, boys, from my personal experience, when there are more than two people in a pod, there’s something going down that you guys don’t want us guys to hear about. And that’s usually the kinda thing us guys don’t approve of. So, how about you all come out here and chat?”

John rolled his eyes, but he generally got along with the Irish officer, so he did as he was asked. “That better?”

“It will be once everyone’s outta there.”

Cody stepped out of the pod next followed closely by Randy. “Happy now?”

“Just peachy,” Murphy said before he walked off to go check on some more pods on the lower level. 

“I think I’m gonna head to my pod… Scope the place out…”

“Well, let me tell you about all the amenities, since, let’s be honest, you’ve seen one pod, you’ve seen ‘em all. First you have a lovely glass door and surrounding walls so that anyone and everyone can see you take a piss or crap on the shiny metal toilet. There are bunk beds with thin prison issue sheets you were given upon arrival and the mattress leaves a lot to be desired. There are two shelves next to that bunk bed for your personal belongings. And finally, the sink designed to match the toilet. I think once you see your pod, you’ll find it looks exactly like ours,” Randy said sarcastically.

“Fine, I should at least meet my pod mate.”

“Ok, go ahead. Henry’s pretty quiet, likes to lay low. Never really spoken to him much, have you, John?”

“Nope… But he can’t be all that bad. Oh, yeah, what were you in here for, again?” John asked him.

“Possession with intent to sell and the actual selling of the drugs.”

“Oh, yeah?” John headed over to an empty table and pulled out a chair, turned it around and straddled it, letting his arms cross over what was meant to be the back of the chair. Randy joined him at the table and they both looked to Cody, inviting him to sit with them. 

“Yeah,” Cody answered, taking a seat. “There was a drug bust at the club I was working that night. Not only was I not able to finish my sale, I had my dick balls deep in this one guy’s ass when the cops came barging in.”

“Shiiiiit,” John said, trying his hardest not to laugh at Cody’s expense. “That sucks, dude.”

“You’re telling me. I barely had time to zip up before the drug dogs were barking at me and I was being hauled off in cuffs and shoved into the back of a cop car. It wasn’t exactly the best day of my life. The day I got arrested was the last time I got any, and I wasn’t even able to _finish_. God, and then the cops told my brother how they found me, since he was in the cell next to mine.” Cody propped his elbows up on the table and dropped his head into his hands. “Fuck, I was so embarrassed. Sure, he knew where I was doing my business, but he didn’t know that while I was there I was taking part in, umm, extracurricular activities.”

“And that’s how you wound up with the gays,” Randy stated, Cody’s placement within the groups now making sense. 

“Dinner!” one of the officers from the guard station shouted out. The three men at the table stood and began to file out of Em City with the rest of the guys on their way to the cafeteria. 

Tim McManus watched from his office and noticed John and Randy, two men who generally liked to keep to themselves, with John straying further and further from his long time pal Chucky and growing ever closer to Randy. Tim thought there might be something going on between those two, but he couldn’t be sure since no one ever said anything about it to him, and he wasn’t about to question either of them. So he was certainly surprised to see those two speaking to Runnels, the new guy and an openly gay new guy at that. Of course, he knew John was in charge of the underground drug trade and Randy was one of the top sellers, so the new connection to Cody, arrested for drug pedaling, could be strictly business. But from the way they interacted with each other, Tim wasn’t so sure. Still, the last thing he needed was someone who had experience in the business to be working with John and Randy. 

Back in the cafeteria, Cody followed in after John but in front of Randy. His eyes scanned the room and a smile graced his face when he saw his father and the smile grew wider when he spotted his brother sitting across the table from their dad. They walked through the line, getting themselves a pile of corn, an apple, something that resembled chicken and a juice box. Cody held his tray in his hands then said to his new companions, “If it’s ok with you, I’d like to go see my dad and brother.”

“You’re your own man,” Randy said and he and John walked over to their usual spots while Cody headed over to his dad. He set his tray down in the space next to him and waited for him to turn around before taking a seat. Dustin smiled up and him and nodded his head to Dusty to look over. When Dusty finally turned his head, he couldn’t help but smile. 

Dusty clambered out of his seat and pulled his youngest son into a tight hug. “Cody!” he exclaimed. Cody returned the hug, holding on until a CO told them to break it up. 

Both men sat down, but before they could begin to talk, there was a shout across the room, “Hey, your kid’s got a sweet little ass on him! I’d love to get some of that!”

“Yeah, I bet your boy would be a great fuck!” a different man shouted out.

“My dick would feel real good in that tight bitch ass of his!” came a cry from a third man.

From across the table, Dustin stood up, the anger evident on his face. “You shut the fuck up, you fuckin’ bitch!”

“Dustin, don’t,” Cody said to his brother, his hand reaching out to grab his wrist. Dustin pulled out of the grip, fuming. 

Randy and John kept a close eye on the men that sent their threats to Cody. One of those men, James Robson, was no stranger to making men his prag, even after Beecher bit off the tip of his dick all those years back. He had backup, and was generally the type that, if he wanted something, he would go to any means to get it. When they heard a shout in response, they looked towards Dustin. A guard had gone over to him and told him he needed to sit and calm down before he wound up in the hole. “If that FUCK lays a hand on my brother…”

“Please, Dustin, don’t do anything stupid,” Cody pleaded with him, his eyes begging. 

“He’s right,” Dusty said. “Look, I don’t want anything to happen to him, either, but even if something does, God forbid, I don’t want _you_ in some cell down in death row, you hear me?” 

Dustin sat down and took a deep breath. “Ok. Ok, I won’t do anything.”

Their dinner was eaten in relative silence after that. They would have plenty of time to talk later, anyway. 

They parted as they left the cafeteria and Cody joined back up with John and Randy. “It got pretty tense in there,” John pointed out. 

“Yeah… Do you think there’s a chance that that guy really could…?”

“We can’t rule it out,” Randy said honestly. “But you have us and your family behind you, alright?”

“Alright.” Changing the subject just before they arrived in Em City, Cody asked, “Hey, what did you guys do to get in here, anyway?”

“Lockdown!” Officer Murphy shouted as soon as everyone was back into the unit. 

“That’ll have to wait until tomorrow,” Randy told him. 

“Wait, we have to go to our pods _now_?”

“Yup, we’re in for the night.”

“But it’s only,” Cody looked at his watch, “6:00.”

“And we’re in there until 6:00 tomorrow morning. Lucky you will probably be coming to work with us in the dress factory.”

“Let’s hurry it up down there!” one of the officers shouted from the second floor at the three standing around.

“Enjoy your first night in the land of Oz,” John said to Cody as he and Randy walked off to their pod. 

Cody took a deep breath and turned off towards his pod. He stepped inside and saw Henry up on the top bunk. 

“I don’t think we’ve properly met,” Henry said, his head tilting in Cody’s direction. “I’m Henry.”

“Cody.”

“Nice to meet you, Cody. I’m sure we’ll have lots of time to get to know each other,” he added with a wink. 

Cody gave him an unsure smile before muttering, “Yeah, sure…” He began to make his bed, stretching the flimsy sheets over the thin mattress. It was certainly no Four Seasons. He sighed and lay down on the bed, stretching himself out. He rolled onto his side, but found it too uncomfortable, so he wound up on his back staring up at the bunk above him. He could hear each little shift in position Henry made. And when Henry jumped down from the bed and sat down on the toilet Cody couldn’t help but think to himself that this was going to be a long many years in this place.

The next morning, the three sat together at breakfast and right after John and Randy were off to the dress factory while Cody was summoned to McManus’ office. “In Oz, each inmate has a job to perform. You’ll be working in the dress factory.”

“Sounds just great.”

“Yeah…” Tim waved his hand to the CO standing outside his office and said, “Escort him to the dress factory so he can start his work assignment.”

After his shift was over, he, John and Randy had lunch and then they were soon back in Em City. “So, you finally gonna tell me what landed you in here? You know all about my arrest. It’s only fair.”

“After you,” John said. 

“Alright. I’m here for assault and battery with a deadly weapon. I’ve only been here for a few months, so I have years ahead of me until my first parole hearing. Johnny, it’s your turn.”

“Two counts of murder one,” John said quite bluntly. Cody’s eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped open. He never would have thought John _murdered_ anyone. John just shrugged and added, “You don’t fuck with my family.”

“So, you’re a lifer?”

John gave a small nod. “Yup.”

“How’d you not wind up getting the death penalty? I thought that’s what they gave to you murder one people?” Cody asked.

“I pleaded out. They dropped my sentence from the death penalty to life without the chance of parole. Sometimes I wish they just sentenced me to death,” he added quietly.

Under the table, Randy let his foot brush up against John’s leg and gave him a smile. “It took him weeks to tell me why he was in here, and look at you, gettin’ the information outta him in a day. Oh, and let’s not forget the circumstances under which you _did_ tell me.”

John looked away, the memories of that day still fresh in his mind. He was ashamed at himself for ever wanting to harm Randy in any way. But thoughts of that moment in which he his desire to kill the younger man instead turned to a frenzied passion and need for him still sent shivers down his spine. 

“What circumstances?” Cody asked, his inborn sense of curiosity getting the better of him.

“It’s probably better if you didn’t know,” Randy pointed out.

“Oh, come on. You can’t go and say something like that and then leave me hanging. That’s like holding a crack addict’s head over a line and telling him he can’t snort it.”

“Crack is whack. Like Randy said, it’s best if that were forgotten. By all parties involved.”

“As if either of us could ever forget that day.”

“Shit, guys, it’s one thing to bring it up once, but then you just keep talking about it, leaving me out in the dark.”

“I’m sure you’ll hear all about it one day. We all have years left in this lovely little prison. It’s just that now’s not the time and out here certainly isn’t the place to discuss this. Alright?”

“Fine. But you swear you’ll tell me all about it at some point?”

“It’s possible. So, how’s the roomie?” Randy asked, changing the subject before anyone could continue to talk about that fateful, life altering day.

“I think he was coming onto me last night. He winked when he said we’d have lots of time to get to know each other.” He was obviously not in the least bit thrilled at the thought of that, especially when he could look across the table and see the dictionary definition of perfection in Randy Orton. But knowing Randy’s lover, who could easily be right next to Randy in that same definition, had planned the murder of two people, deterred any thoughts of him and Randy from infiltrating deeper into his brain. For a little while, at least. A very little while.

“Oh, that fuckin’ sucks. My first pod mate here was Beecher,” Randy said, jerking his head towards the man. “Fucking Christ, thank God we were able to talk McManus into letting us move in together, because that man was fucking crazy.”

“He ain’t as bad as he used to be,” John told him.

“The first thing he told me was that he bit someone’s dick off and that he shit in someone’s face. That’s not normal,” Randy said, shaking his head from side to side.

John nodded in agreement. “No, no that’s not normal… But at least he did it to complete assholes, right? Not like he’d ever bite your dick off.”

“Like I’d ever let my dick anywhere _near_ him.”

“Keller does.”

Randy raised an eyebrow at him. He had only heard of this Keller guy before. “I dunno who Keller is, but if he lets Beecher anywhere near him, he’s obviously just as messed up as Beecher is.”

“He’s not that bad.”

“Sure, right.”

The three grew quiet for a while before Randy stood up and declared, “I’m gonna take a shower.”

“Alright,” John said as he too stood up. 

Cody looked up from his seat to Randy and he tried to picture what he would look like in the shower, with water glistening off his tanned skin, his muscles rippling as he ran the soap over his body. His cock twitched in his pants at the thought. He decided that a shower would be a great idea. 

Randy stripped down in his pod and wrapped a towel around his waist before he walked over to the showers. He had been in there for just a couple minutes when he heard someone else come in. He turned his head around and saw that it was Cody. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Cody replied, removing the towel from his waist and placing it on the barrier next to Randy’s. He turned the shower right next to Randy’s on and blatantly eyed him up and down. His body turned to face Randy, revealing a hardening cock. Cody knew that Randy would have a beautiful body, but not in his wildest dreams did he picture him this perfectly. The statue of David had _nothing_ on this man. “Yesterday when I kissed you, I knew right then that I wanted more.” He stepped in and placed his hand on Randy’s neck, same as he did the day before, only this time his other hand splayed out over Randy’s hip. 

“Cody, I—”

He was cut off as Cody brought his lips up to his. He was too shocked by the kiss to pull away, as Cody’s soft lips worked over his. He did pull away, though, when Cody’s hand slid from his up to ghost fingers over his dick. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” 

Cody moved back under the spray of his shower and he quirked his head to the side at Randy’s question. “What do you think I’m doing?”

“It can’t happen, Cody,” Randy said point blank. 

“Why not?”

“Because you _know_ about John,” Randy answered through clenched teeth.

“So?” Cody asked as he moved back in closer. “Is there some law that you can’t have sex with more than one person?”

“Between me and John there is.”

Cody’s mind was racing, trying to think of what to do in order to get more of this man. “What if I told you it was just a thank you.”

“A thank you for what?”

“For offering to take care of me. It wasn’t like you _had_ to do anything for me, yet you went out of your way to tell me that you would. I just thought maybe you’d like—”

“Yeah, well, I don’t,” Randy told him turning his attention back to the shower. “You don’t have to thank me in any way, but don’t _ever_ try something like that again.”

Cody looked hurt. He didn’t know what would come from his attempts, but he wasn’t expecting to be turned down flat. “But…”

“I can’t, Cody. I just… can’t.”

“I thought you said I was attractive.” 

“I was just pointing out a fact. Look, before this place I never thought I would want a guy to fuck my ass, and now I only want John to do it. While I’m sure you’re great at it, and all, I’m not interested.”

Cody took a nervous breath and looked up to meet Randy’s eyes. “Are you gonna tell John?”

“He would slit your throat and not think twice about it. But I might.”

Cody’s eyes grew wide. “But… you just said…”

“Look, John and me, we have an understanding. We tell each other everything.” Randy shut off the water and grabbed his towel, walking out of the room as he wrapped it around his glistening form. 

Cody was frozen on the spot, completely unable to move from under his shower head. 

That night a little while before lights out, Randy decided to tell John about what happened earlier in the day. “Hey, John?”

“Yeah,” John replied from his bunk as he lay back reading a car magazine. 

“Cody kissed me in the shower.”

John folded up his magazine and tucked it under his pillow. “What?”

“I think he wanted me to fuck him.”

“What?” John asked once more, the anger evident in his voice. 

Randy stood up from his bed. “It was his way of thanking me.”

This time when John said “What?” his voice was more confused than anything. 

“For offering to watch out for him… That’s what he wanted to thank me for. And I think he’s really attracted to me, and thought I wanted him, too, since I said he was an attractive young man. But I told him I couldn’t do anything like that because, well…”

“LIGHTS OUT!” came a cry from the guards throughout the unit. The lights turned off and John and Randy were left in the dark. 

John shifted from his bed and sat up so his legs were hanging over the side. “Because well, what?” he asked, knowing that he was the answer. He jumped down from the bed and his nearly naked body was flush with Randy’s.

“Because of you,” Randy answered before he leaned down and kissed him. In the dim lights, he could see John’s eyes dancing with want and lust. “We have to make it quick before the hacks come around.”

“Oh, well.” John pulled Randy’s head back down into a kiss and pushed his own boxers down to the floor. Randy did the same and soon both men were lying in Randy’s bed. 

“Turn around,” Randy said to John, who rolled onto his stomach. Randy straddled John’s legs and leaned forward so his chest was against John’s back. “Suck,” he told John as he shoved three fingers into John’s mouth. John’s tongue lapped over the fingers, but instead of being able to give each one individual care like he would have so enjoyed doing, he could only coat them with as much saliva as possible as quickly as he could. 

Randy removed the spit soaked fingers from John’s mouth and brought them down to his entrance, slipping two fingers in at once. John muffled his groans with his pillow as Randy stretched him and prepared him for entrance. His face buried deeper into the pillow when Randy stuck a third finger inside of him. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard now,” Randy said right into John’s ear. Without lifting his body back up, he spit into his hand and reached down to slick up his dick with spit and the precum dripping out of him. He maneuvered his dick to John’s hole and with a single thrust of his hips, he was fully sheathed inside. He had to bite down on John’s shoulder to suppress his groan of pleasure as his dick became engulfed in the tight warmth of John’s asshole. “How’s that feel, Johnny?”

“So good,” he answered. He turned his head to the side and his nose brushed against Randy’s. Their eyes met and they brought their mouths together in a kiss. As their tongues snaked in and out of each other’s mouths, Randy’s hips worked quickly, thrusting in and out hard and fast in order to bring them both to completion before the guard came on his rounds, shining his flashlight into their pod to make sure nothing like this was going on. They had it timed perfectly at this point. They made sure of it ever since that time when John had to pull out of Randy and pretend he was taking a piss before the guard spotted them in bed together. 

“I wish we could do this more… Wish it could be longer. I wanna be able to fuck you all night long,” Randy confessed with each thrust of his hips into John’s willing body. 

“Oh, fuck, yes,” John agreed. When Randy drove his hips forward, sending his cock deep into him, his own dick rubbed against the rough fabric of the sheets, and the friction was so painfully sweet. He reached down and took hold of himself and began to stroke himself in time with Randy’s fast thrusts. 

Out of the corner of Randy’s eye, he caught a CO on the other side of the room beginning his rounds. He sped up even further, though his climax was drawing close anyway. He could feel it building within him. “I’m so close,” he whispered to John. 

“Me too.” John’s strokes on his dick sped up to again match Randy’s movements. “Fuck me, make me come.”

Randy pulled back further than he had been doing, nearly all the way out, before driving back in, brushing against John’s prostate. He kept it up for several thrusts before he made his final thrust. His cum shot out, filling John’s hole, which was clenching around his dick as he too came. 

When Randy pulled out, John turned over and placed a quick kiss on Randy’s lips before he grabbed his boxers and climbed up into his own bunk. 

Just two minutes later an officer shone his flashlight into John and Randy’s pod and found them both lying still in their own bunks. He continued on, leaving them until he made his way around again. 

The following morning, when John and Randy exited their pod, they saw Cody leaving his own. “So, is what I hear about the shower true?”

Cody looked between John and Randy. He couldn’t believe Randy actually told him. John was a dangerous man, and he wasn’t afraid to show it. There was no way he could deny it, he would take Randy’s word over his any time, plus it _was_ true. He wanted Randy to fuck him. He bowed his head and admitted, “Yeah.”

John smirked and said, “Not that I can blame you.”

This time it was Cody’s turn to confusedly ask, “What?”

“You can’t deny that this guy here is a looker. Hell, I’m straight and yet I still let him fuck my ass.”

Cody couldn’t help but grin at John’s statement. He was expecting the worse, being his own death, so he couldn’t help but be surprised by how calm John was in this whole situation. 

“It just sucks I’ll never be able to get him.”

“Damn right you won’t. And if you ever try and pull a stunt like that again…” John trailed off, but made sure Cody could see the flash of a shank in his pants pocket.

Fear coursed throughout Cody’s body at the threat. His adam’s apple bobbed as he attempted to swallow, but his now dry throat prevented it from happening. He nodded and glanced back up into John’s face. “Ok,” he croaked out.

“Good, so now we have an understanding.”

Work and lunch passed quickly, and when they arrived back in Emerald City, they noticed two inmates that hadn’t been there previously. One of them was wearing prayer beads and was obviously with the Muslims. The other man, however, had blonde hair, beautifully tanned skin, wore an expensive looking white buttoned down shirt and grey slacks. He was also reading the Bible in a seat at one of the card tables. For the second time that day, Cody’s throat went dry, but this time it was not out of fear but out of pure, unadulterated lust. 

The new inmate glanced up at the sounds of the wave of people returning to the unit. He noticed one young prisoner staring at him, but he thought nothing of it as he continued to read. 

“Someone likes what he sees,” John whispered into Randy’s ear. 

Randy smirked towards John and then said to Cody, “Go and talk to him if you’re interested. And you’re obviously interested.”

Cody just shook his head and said, “No way.”

“I doubt John ever woulda given me the time of day if I hadn’t gone up to him and started running my big mouth.”

“You were a dealer, go use your pitch on him or something,” John encouraged.

“For some reason I don’t think going up to him while grinding my crotch to his and promising him the best blow of his life while holding up a packet of cocaine would work on him. Just a hunch.”

“Hey, it’s your loss.”

That inmate was prisoner # 02D921, Theodore DiBiase Jr., son of the self made multi-million dollar corporation owner Ted DiBiase Sr. He was in Oswald for vehicular manslaughter while driving under the influence of alcohol. And while his father certainly had the means to get his son into a nicer facility, he wanted his son to learn from his mistakes, and it was certainly a big one that Teddy made. Ted Sr. was completely shocked by how similar his own son’s case was to that of the son of their long time family friends, the Beechers.

That night when they were told to return to their cells, Ted looked around over the balcony and saw that kid that had been staring at him go into a pod with one of the obviously gay inmates. He was completely disgusted, how dare he go making eyes at him? Someone would certainly have to be spoken to in the morning. 

The following day, Cody was out in the main area reading a book when he felt someone close in behind him. He turned his body around and saw the gorgeous new inmate staring down at him, but all he could see was disdain in his eyes. “Hello?”

“You’re living your life wrong,” Ted stated.

“What?” Cody asked standing up from his seat. 

“The Bible says that homosexuality is wrong, that it’s a sin.”

“Doesn’t the Bible also say that drinking alcohol is wrong?” Cody shot back, an obvious stab at the reason Ted was in Oz in the first place. 

“Homosexuality is a far greater sin.”

“Hate to break it to ya, but I didn’t kill anyone. And last time I checked, killing someone was a hell of a lot worse than sucking dick.” Cody tried to keep his anger in check, but the more Ted spoke to him, the more he disliked him. But he still couldn’t help but find him attractive. Maybe there was still a chance…

Ted’s body stiffened at the mention of the poor woman he stuck with his car after that drunken binge. “I pray to God every day for her soul and for her family. I pray to God to forgive me, and he has.”

“Has he, now? So that whole ‘thou shalt not kill’ thing doesn’t matter once you go to confession and tell all your sins to get your guilty little ass absolved?”

“He has forgiven me, because I am sorry for what I did, I tell Him that every day. But _you_ ,” Ted continued, “can’t be forgiven. No matter how much you pray to be forgiven, no matter how much you repent, you’ll always be queer.”

“Who ever said I wanted to be forgiven for being queer?” Cody asked him.

“You should. You should want to be forgiven, because it’s disgusting.”

“Didn’t God make us in his own image? Doesn’t that mean God is a big flaming fag, too?”

“No, it just means something went wrong with you,” Ted said simply. 

“Something went wrong with me? Really?” Cody’s anger was getting the better of him. He grabbed Ted by his shirt collar and pulled him in close so their noses were touching. A smirk passed over Cody’s face. “So, you think this is wrong?” he asked right before he tilted his head and pressed his lips onto Ted’s. He pushed Ted back but kept a hold on him. Before Ted could react in any way, positive or negative, Cody hauled back and punched him in the jaw. 

Ted stumbled backwards, holding the spot where Cody’s fist connected. The entire room erupted in, “OHHHHH!” at witnessing Cody punch out the new prisoner. Several COs ran over to them and took hold of Cody’s arms. 

He walked with them willingly, but was shouting back to Ted the entire time, “Yeah! What do you think of _that_? How does it feel to be touched by a fag?!”

Ted said nothing in reply, but his hand slid from his jaw up to his mouth. His fingers stayed on his lips that had just been kissed by Cody. His eyes flashed in hatred as he watched Cody get taken to the hole and heard the words directed at him. What did he think of that? He thought Cody was nothing but a pervert. A pervert that tried to corrupt him with his disgusting, unnatural habits. But, as such, when Cody’s lips touched his, he wasn’t engulfed in fire and brimstone; instead he was shocked by how soft Cody’s lips felt on his. Ted shook his head, there was no way he should be having those thoughts. He _couldn’t_ be having those thoughts. 

“You ok?” one of the COs asked him. 

“I’m fine,” he said, his hand going back to his jaw. He left the main area of the unit and went back into his pod. 

His pod mate, Jonathan Coushaine, asked him, “What happened out there?”

“I said something to him that he obviously disagreed with.” He rubbed his jaw a little more; Cody had really gotten him good.

“You’ve got to learn to pick your battles. Telling him that you think homosexuality is wrong isn’t worth it. He’ll never change.”

“How did you know…?”

“I’ve gotten a shiner or two before. You have to realize that they’ll all be burning in hell while we, who’ve chosen the right path, will be saved. Sometimes there’s nothing you can do.”

Down on the other end of the prison, Cody was thrown naked into the hole, isolated from everyone for the next few days. He looked around the desolate room and saw scratches on the walls from previous inmates. He glanced down at the floor and cringed at the thought of what else could be on that floor. He decided not to look at the floor again if he could help it. He stood against a wall, the cold sending a shiver throughout his body. Taking a deep breath he began to relive those moments just before he was tossed in here. 

He couldn’t believe he liked that guy Ted. And when he realized that he _still_ found him attractive, he banged his head back against the hard wall. “What the fuck is wrong with me?” he asked aloud. He started to pace around, talking to himself as he did so, “Ted hates me simply because I’m gay. I like him because he’s fuckin’ hot. I punched him, I _kissed_ him and then I punched him, and I still want to fuck him.” He ran his hands through his short hair, so unsure of his feelings at the moment. Just yesterday he had come onto Randy, and he couldn’t deny that he still found Randy attractive, but there was no chance with him. 

And he still wanted Ted. The moment just before Cody had punched him he looked into his eyes and saw fear and confusion. But there was also a spark of something, and Cody hoped like hell that it was desire. Desire for him, for Cody. 

“No, god dammit, he fucking hates me. He doesn’t want anything to do with me. Especially after what I did. There’s no fucking chance now. FUCK!” he shouted, kicking the metal bucket that was left with them to piss and shit in. 

While Cody paced the hole, John and Randy were still in shock at the events that had just transpired. “Holy shit, Cody’s got quite the right hook on him,” Randy said, impressed. 

“Guess so. I wonder what he said to get him so pissed off, though? I didn’t think he had it in him.”

“Fuck, same here. Seemed like a pretty laid back guy; I didn’t think he’d snap like that.”

As the day continued, both John and Randy speculated on what went on between Ted and Cody. At dinner, as rumours circulated, Dusty and Dustin knew it was confirmed when they didn’t see the youngest family member enter the mess hall. 

One day later, Cody was let out of the hole and was found sitting in his pod by John and Randy after lunch. “Dude, what the fuck happened?” Randy asked, standing in the doorway.

“Ted DiBiase happened. He came up to me and started spouting off about how I’m living my life in sin because I’m gay.”

“Didn’t I see you kiss him?” John asked, his own head peaking around into the pod.

“Oh, yeah… About that… I did, yeah. I don’t know what the fuck I was thinking… I…” His voice dropped down low to barely a whisper, “Fuck it, I still want him.”

“You do? I would think all chances have flown out the window after that little punch you laid on his jaw.”

Cody’s face scrunched up. There had to be something, _something_ that he could do to show Ted that this wasn’t wrong. “Fuck, I know. But… God, I don’t know why.” He stood up from the bed and ducked in between John and Randy, exiting out into the main area. He scanned the floor and saw Ted sitting at the same table reading the Bible once more. “I gotta go…” he trailed off, heading towards Ted. When he sat down at the table, Ted looked up to him. 

“What do you want?” Ted asked him, anger and confusion seeping into his southern drawl.

“I’m sorry.”

“You kiss me and punch me in the face and you expect me to accept your apology?”

“Doesn’t your little book tell you to forgive thine enemies or some shit like that?”

Ted sighed, and nodded. “Yeah, yeah it does.” He looked Cody directly in the eyes and said, “Ok, I forgive you.”

“Do you mean it?”

“The Bible—”

Cody reached out and put his hand on the spine of the open book. “Ted… Teddy, don’t you ever just want to say fuck the Bible?” He scooted his chair forward and leaned in further, taking the book out of Ted’s hands. “I saw the look in your eyes yesterday after I kissed you. You liked it.”

“I didn’t,” Ted denied to himself and to Cody. “I couldn’t.”

Cody set the Bible down on the table all while keeping his eyes level with Ted’s. “Alright. Look, I came down really hard on you yesterday. It’s a lot for you to think about. But, really, I’m not a bad guy. I just let my emotions get the better of me.” Cody laughed, “I don’t know what I was thinking… I only just met you… Not that that’s stopped me before… Oh, uhh… Sorry…” Cody apologized for his statement, not sure if the religious man would take offense. 

“Cody, why are you doing this to me?”

“Doing what? Talking to you? Well, I was hoping we could figure things out between us after I so royally fucked things up yesterday.”

“No, not that… Why are you telling me all those things about you? Do you like me, or something? Because I told you earlier that’s wrong. Coushaine told me not to think too much about you being… gay… but I can’t wrap my head around the idea of it. A man is supposed to be with a woman.”

Cody leaned back in his chair and said, “Then you tell me about yourself. Cuz, well, I’ve never been with a woman.”

“Me either.”

Cody’s head quirked to the side, the confusion evident. “But… You just said…”

“The Bible says—”

“Right, no sex before marriage,” Cody finished for him. “What the fuck do you do for fun, then? Teach Sunday school and go on missionary quests converting heathens to the ways of the Lord?”

For the first time since seeing Ted, the man cracked a smile. “I did teach Sunday school, actually. But, uhh, I like Monster Trucks.”

“That’s so random,” Cody said with a grin. 

“Yeah, my dad actually owns one. Or, well, his company does.”

“I heard that your dad was some millionaire or something like that.”

“You heard right… I was always his favourite, too… You could just tell. Now I’m like the black mark of the family. That’s why I was sent to this shitty prison, my dad made sure I learned my lesson.”

“That sucks,” Cody said, his hand moving of its own accord to reach out and pat Ted on the shoulder. 

Ted fought the urge to jerk the hand off of his shoulder, but he came to realize that the touch was one of friendship, not sex. As they continued to talk, Ted found that he could get used to it. 

Each night at dinner, Cody switched off sitting with his family and with Randy and John. Tonight was his night with the two best friends he had made since entering this place. Just as he had done with his father, he saw a tray slide into the empty space beside him. He turned a hopeful face to the side and a smile grew on his face when he saw that his hopes were recognized. “Do y’all mind?” Ted asked them hesitantly. 

“Nope,” Cody replied, scooting over to give Ted more room.

“Ok, dude, I gotta ask you something,” Randy told him. 

“What?”

“Where the fuck are you from? Because no one sure as hell sounds like that from New York.”

“Mississippi. Born and raised. When my dad’s business expanded, he moved out to New York. I came out here when I was 16,” Ted answered.

“Makes sense. So, you forgave Cody here for decking you one?” Cody glared at him, but then Randy said, “Trust me, that’s nothing compared to what Johnny here tried on me.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Oh, it’s probably better if you didn’t know.”

“Would you quit fucking doing that?”

“Doing what?” the two asked at the same time. Christ, they really had been spending too much time together.

“Brining things up to me in reference to something I say only to tell me that it’s better if I didn’t know about it!”

“Maybe one day we’ll tell you all our dirty little secrets. But now I’d like to enjoy my…” Randy trailed his sentence off as he picked up the cuts of meat that were on his tray and examined it. “Uhhh… Pork?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t think about it…” John suggested as he cut into his.

Randy watched as John took a bite and cringed at the taste. “Fuck…” He closed his eyes and began repeating, “It’s a 16 ounce sirloin… It’s a 16 ounce sirloin…” When he took a bite of his own he said after swallowing, “Shit, that was the _worst_ sirloin I’ve ever had.”

Weeks progressed and the four grew closer, which pleased Tim McManus to no end. Each of those men were parts of different groups, groups with very different belief systems, yet they all managed to get along. The one that surprised him the most had to be Runnels and DiBiase, considering their skirmish on Ted’s second day. Upon questioning he found that it was a result of DiBiase telling Runnels that his being gay was wrong, yet somehow they managed to work things out between them, becoming friends. Looks like his experimental unit was becoming a true success. 

The four were sitting at a card table, John and Randy attempting to teach the other two pinochle. Mid-way through the fourth hand, though, Cody threw down his cards and out of the blue declared, “I can’t fuckin’ concentrate. I’m so fuckin’ horny.”

“Too bad you can’t come join us in our pod late at night,” Randy teased. 

By this point, Ted knew the circumstances of Cody’s arrest and the arrangement John and Randy had. And he discovered that he was fine with it. For his entire life he was taught to live life according to the book, that if you follow it you will come out all the better. But as he sat in a prison cell at night, he couldn’t help but question what it said. How was he any better than any one person in this place? Just because he had a belief in God didn’t mean he didn’t deserve to be here. He deserved every second of his time spent in Oz. Praying to God each and every day wouldn’t get him out any faster. Praying to God every day wouldn’t take back the fact that he took a human life. Praying to God every day wouldn’t prevent him from developing feelings for Cody. 

Ever since the younger man kissed him, he began to feel an inner turmoil building. His entire life he believed that homosexuality was wrong and yet even he was starting to feel something for another man. For weeks now he silently begged for Cody to kiss him again. Now was his chance. “Cody…” he started to say, but any more words wouldn’t come out.

“Yeah?” He looked to Ted and tried to read his expression. “What is it, Teddy?” he asked softly. 

“It’s nothing…”

“Don’t be silly, Teddy,” Randy said, patting him on the back. They all knew what Teddy was trying to say, they had all seen the want in his eyes for Cody growing with each passing day. “Tell Cody that you’ve been dying to check out the new books that arrived in the library… You know the library with that handy little storage closet right there before you enter the room.” With that, Randy threw his cards on the table while John picked them up and packed them back into their box. 

Cody raised an eyebrow at the older men who only waved in return. Turning his attention back to Ted, he asked, “So, did you want to go check out the new books?”

Ted, still unable to say anything, gave a small nod. Together they walked up the stairs and Cody said to Murphy, “We’re going to the library.”

Murphy wrote their names down on a time sheet and sent them on their way. Out in the hall, they stopped in front of the closet Randy had mentioned. Cody turned to face Ted. He could hardly believe this moment was actually going to happen. “Teddy, now is your chance to back out of this.”

Ted shook his head no, then grabbed Cody’s hand and opened the door to the closet. He found a small light bulb hanging from the ceiling and pulled the cord and a dim light filled the tiny space. “I… Ever since you kissed me… I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. At first I was disgusted by it, by you,” Ted confessed. He continued, his voice barely loud enough for Cody to hear, “But the more I thought about it, the more I wanted it to happen again.”

Cody closed any gap between them and wrapped an arm around Ted’s waist while his other hand gently caressed his neck. “I did, too,” Cody said. He brought his head in closer and his lips pressed lightly against Ted’s. Ted pressed back, so Cody snuck his tongue out, letting it slide over Ted’s lips, and when those lips parted for him, he slipped his tongue inside that welcoming mouth and explored each and every surface. 

Ted’s hands were on Cody’s shoulders, but they slowly started to slide down over Cody’s back, pulling them tighter together. He felt Cody’s hard dick through the fabric of his slacks and released himself from the embrace. 

“What is it?” Cody asked, thinking he did something wrong. 

“We’re actually doing this, aren’t we?” Ted’s fingers brushed over his lips, just as they did after their first kiss.

“Only if you want to.”

“I want to,” Ted responded. 

Cody nodded and stepped back in close. “I’m gonna show you that this isn’t wrong. In fact, I’m gonna show you just how right this is.” He began to unbutton Ted’s shirt, letting his fingers trail over the newly exposed skin. He slid the shirt off of his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. His fingers ghosted over a nipple and he heard a sharp intake of breath from Ted. “Has anyone ever done that to you before, Teddy?” he asked, doing it again, this time to the other one. 

“No…”

“How far have you gone with a girl?” Cody mumbled as he gently nipped at Ted’s neck.

“I’ve kissed some, but that’s it.” His head instinctively fell to the side, allowing for Cody to have better access to more tender flesh. 

“Oh, you’ll feel soooo good when your dick is inside of me.” Cody reached down and undid all the fastenings on Ted’s pants. “You’ll never feel anything as good as that. When your dick is surrounded by the tightness and heat of someone’s asshole, fuck, you’ll never want it to end.” Cody placed another kiss on the stunned looking Ted’s mouth. “Have you jerked off before?”

“Yeah,” Ted answered. 

“Oh, you bad boy you,” Cody jokingly scolded. “Once you do this, though, you’ll never want to go back to your boring ol’ hand.” Cody pushed his own pants and boxers down to his ankles. He turned around and spread his legs as far as his pants would let him. “Sorry your first time is so unromantic.”

Ted smirked. Right now he didn’t care if he were at a five star hotel in the Bahamas on a bed scattered with rose petals and surrounded by candles or in a prison storage closet, all he wanted to do was feel what Cody was like. “I don’t really care,” Ted said before he kissed Cody once more. “But, you’ll have to tell me what to do.”

Cody gave him a small smile and picked up his hand. He folded down all but two fingers and then slipped those into his mouth. Ted stared at Cody as the younger man slid the fingers in and out of his mouth. Cody’s tongue swirled around one finger before he turned his attention to the other. Even if all the attention wasn’t completely necessary, he wanted Ted to feel that this was something more than a quick fuck. This was Ted’s first time with _anyone_ , and he wanted it to be good for the both of them. “There,” Cody said. He guided Ted’s hand down to his entrance. “Go on,” Cody encouraged. 

Ted slid a finger inside of Cody up to the first knuckle, afraid to push further into the tight ring of muscle. “It’s ok, you can do more.”

“But I don’t want—”

“You won’t hurt me. Trust me, I’ve had a lot more than this.”

Going on Cody’s words, Ted pushed the finger in deeper until it was all the way inside. He began sliding it out and then pushed it back inside. “Is that ok?”

“Yeah, it’s great. Add another.”

Ted did as he was told, sliding the second finger inside. Cody pushed down on the fingers, impaling himself on them all the way. “That doesn’t hurt?” Ted asked, amazed.

“It does a little, but it’s a good hurt, and it will feel so good. Keep going. Move your fingers more,” he instructed. Ted did as he was told, moving his fingers around inside of Cody’s willing hole. He heard a moan escape from the younger man, and he moved his fingers around once more finding that spot that produced that reaction. “So fucking good! Please, fuck me. Please!”

Ted slid his finger out of Cody’s ass. “What should I…?”

“Try spitting into your hand. I know it’s kinda gross, but it’s all we’ve got. It’s kinda like the first couple times you jack off before you discover the wonders of Vaseline.” He heard Ted spitting into his hand and knew he was working it over his dick, mixing it with the precum already leaking from him. “Do it now, Ted.”

Ted looked down at Cody’s ass and watched himself as he lined his dick up against Cody. He slowly worked the tip inside, groaning as that heat Cody was talking about surrounded him. “Fuck,” he groaned out.

“Told you it felt nice. I want all of you inside of me. Now.” 

As Ted slowly inched his way in, Cody grew impatient, as he had done with the fingers, and pushed himself back, sheathing Ted’s dick fully inside of him. The move elicited a moan from Ted as the sensations took him over. “Oh, fuuuuck,” he said.

“See what you were missing?”

“What was I ever thinking?” he asked. He pulled his dick back and then pushed himself back in, loving the feeling of Cody surrounding him. “You feel so good.”

“So don’t you,” Cody told him. He began to develop a rhythm with him, driving himself down as Ted slammed in. “Touch me. I want you to touch me,” Cody pleaded. 

Ted slid his hand around to Cody’s front, grabbing hold of his dick. It was the first time he had ever held a dick other than his own, and it felt so different. He began to slide his hands over it, doing all the things to Cody that he enjoyed when he did this to himself. He drew small gasps and moans out of the experienced younger man, and those went straight to his cock. 

“I don’t think I can last much longer,” Ted said.

“Me either,” Cody told him. 

Ted continued to thrust his hard dick into Cody who pushed back onto him. His climax grew nearer until he finally burst, his cum shooting out deep within Cody. His hand stroked Cody, who was still pushing himself up and down on Ted, riding out his orgasm for all it was worth. When Cody began to come, his ass clenched tightly around Ted’s dick and it sent further waves of pleasure throughout Ted’s body. 

Spent, Cody turned his head around to look at Ted. Ted pulled his dick out of Cody and the two locked eyes. “So?” Cody asked as he pulled his pants back on, feeling the wetness of Ted’s cum on the back, but not caring. 

“I’m a fan,” Ted answered. 

Cody beamed. “I told you so.”

“Yeah, yeah. So, did you wanna go to the library?”

That earned a laugh from Cody. “I’d like to change out of these pants, actually, but you feel free to explore the wonders of the Oswald library.”

“When can we do this again?”

“Whenever you’d like. I hear there are a lot of new books in the library, we’ll have to come over here a lot.”

“I think I really like the library.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new inmate, someone from Randy's past, causes some issues for him and John

The day was just like every other day in Oswald State Correctional Facility (Level 4); the inmates were woken up, counted, sent to breakfast, brought to their work assignment, fed lunch, then escorted back into Emerald City where the rest of their day (and night) was monitored by correctional officers. However, there was one slight difference: it was a shipment day. 

John was in the corner under the stairs talking to his business partner Chucky Pancamo. “You worked out where the tits are comin’ in?” John asked.

“Everything’s settled.”

“Good. You ain’t heard nothin’ comin’ from any of the hacks, right? No talk of a raid, or some shit like that? Cuz that’s the last fuckin thing we need, especially on the day we’re gettin’ the shit in.”

“I know. But don’t worry, we’ll be good with this one. You know, I seen you talkin’ to that little fag—”

“Cody,” John corrected him.

“Ok, talkin’ to Cody, whatever. But he used to deal, right? You been talkin’ business with him, or have you just been lettin’ him suck your dick?” Chucky asked, sticking his chin out as he tilted his head back slightly. 

“Fuck you, I don’t need him suckin’ my dick. And I may have discussed a little business with him, askin’ him about how he worked the clubs and shit, but I never brought up a possible partnership with us.” John heard footsteps approaching and instantly changed the subject, not knowing if it was a fellow inmate or a CO. “Yeah, I miss my girl back home,” he lied, first about the fact that he _had_ a girl back home, and second, the fact that even if he _did_ have one, he certainly wouldn’t be missing her. Not now that he had Randy. 

“I know what you mean,” Chucky continued with the story, “my wife hasn’t been visitin’ here as much.”

“Hey, boys,” Officer Murphy said as he rounded the corner. This stairwell was the most unguarded area in all of Em City. In raids and even just regular daily patrols, officers and drug dogs found traces of drugs of all sort on the floor and on any other flat surface back there. “What brings you two back here, of all places?” he asked them with a raise of his eyebrow. 

“Just talkin’ about our girls back home,” John told him.

“I thought you were single, Cena.”

“Just cuz I never put a rock on some chick’s finger don’t mean I ain’t got a girl, officer. Besides, Murph, who was ever limiting it to one?” John added with a wink.

“You’re quite the joker, aren’t you, Cena?”

“I do what I can. Someone’s gotta keep the morale up in this shit hole, am I right?” John asked, walking past Sean Murphy, patting him on the back of the shoulder as he passed. 

Randy was sitting at a table playing checkers with Ryan O’Reily, waiting for John to finish his conversation with Chucky. Randy squinted at the man sitting at him across the table when he got yet _another_ king. “You’re cheating, O’Reily,” Randy declared. 

“Prove it,” Ryan said, his cocky confidence shining through his statement. “You’ve been watching me the whole time, haven’t you? How could I, of all people, be cheating?”

“Fuck, you just proved it yourself. You, of all people, would cheat their way through anything.”

“Like you’re one to talk, Orton. Shit, you’re just like me, you sneaky bastard.”

Randy smirked at Ryan’s words and the fact that he was able to jump a chain of Ryan’s pieces to get himself a king. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” He turned his head when he felt a familiar hand clasp his shoulder. John pulled up a chair, flipped it around and once again straddled it as he watched the checker game progress. “Hey, John.”

“Hey. O’Reily cheatin’ again?” he asked when he saw Randy’s red checkers far out numbered by Ryan’s black ones. 

“How come everyone just _assumes_ that I’m cheating?”

“Probably because you are,” Tobias said as he walked past the table. 

“Hey, fuck you, Beecher,” Ryan shouted back to him, his head following the other man’s path. He turned his attention back to the board and looked it over. He was able to jump Randy’s only king, wiping him off the board. “I win.”

“There’s no way you shoulda won that, you asshole.”

“Hey, all that matters is that I got the W, right? Doesn’t matter _how_ I got it,” Ryan said with a smirk. As if he didn’t say everything with a smirk. 

“Bastard.”

“Maybe you should try playing with Rebadow or Busmalis next time. Or Hill. At least if you lost as miserably to them as you did to me, you’d know you just suck. No cheating required.” Ryan stood up from the table and told them, “Goodbye, my friends, I gotta go find my brother before he gets himself into trouble.” 

That brother he was talking about was Cyril, his younger brother. Several years back he became mentally handicapped during a fight at a funeral home. Ryan blamed himself for the events, since he was the one that was fucking that guy’s girlfriend, and it was him that that guy was after, Cyril was just there in his defense. If anyone should have gotten hurt in that fight, it was him. So now he had to do everything in his power to protect his little brother, his little brother that would forever have the mental capacity of a seven year old. 

Randy and John waved and said, “See ya,” as he left. 

“I really do suck at checkers, don’t I?” Randy said, examining the board, which was filled with nearly all of Ryan’s pieces while none of his were left. 

“Yeah… You really do. It’s just not your thing. Which is why I love playing you in it,” John joked.

“You know what? You’re an asshole, too. So, what where you talking to Chucky about?”

“The weather,” John answered, the sarcasm obvious. John stood up and began walking to his pod, and Randy followed, leaving the board set up as they left it. 

“So, he take care of the tits?”

“Yup, at least that’s what he tells me.” John kicked off his shoes and climbed up to his bed where he promptly laid down. “You got people comin’ up to you yet?”

“Yeah, shit,” Randy said as he moved in close to stand against John’s bed, “got people comin’ up to me all the time. They’re itchin’ for the next shipment, man. I don’t know if all this waiting is good or bad for business.” Randy glanced around and, when he didn’t see anyone outside, placed a gentle hand on John’s shoulder. 

“Who the fuck else are they gonna go to? O’Reily? Nah, he sells tits on the side, but it’s not enough. The spicks? They ain’t been in the game since before you got here. And don’t even get me started on what a joke the Homeboys have become. They used to be legit competition, too. And, Randy, that’s all we got. When we have the tits, we sell ‘em, and we’re in high demand at all times.”

“So, what the fuck was the issue with the last shipment?” Randy asked, as he hadn’t been clued into this part of the operation. He and John were close, and he and John knew a lot about each other, but John never once told him how the tits were getting into Oz, and Randy figured it’d be that way for the rest of his stay in the prison. 

“Guy on the other end didn’t come through.” John smirked when he said, “The new guy shouldn’t cause as many problems…”

Randy thought he knew where that was going, but he had to ask, “You got a new guy?”

John answered, the same sick smile on his face, “Well, the old guy can’t do dick when he’s at the bottom of the Hudson River, now can he?”

“You whacked a guy cuz he didn’t come through on a drug deal?”

“Randy, we have a business to run here. We can’t have all these glitches in the system. Besides, if we let this guy off for completely fucking us up, it’d send a bad message to everyone else working with us on the outside _and_ the inside.”

Randy’s hand snaked up from John’s shoulder to his neck and finally rested on the top of his head, his fingers moving back and forth slightly. “I guess I better not fuck up, then.”

“Guess not. But, uh… I think you’d be pretty safe,” John told him, his voice terribly quiet. “Unless, of course, you fuck up _royally_.”

Randy couldn’t help but give a small smile at the words John had just spoken. The fact that he had some guy whacked for missing a delivery made John’s words even more special. “Alright, I can _try_.” He looked down at John, and despite their banter and their joking, his eyes grew sad. He wanted to do nothing more than bend his head down and kiss this man that had become his lover, but there was no way he could do it, not in the light of their cell when anyone could walk by. Sure there were rumours circulating that they were fucking each other, and while they were obviously true, each man denied everything, as they both had a reputation to uphold around the place. He mouthed the words, “Wanna kiss you,” to John, whose smile grew on his face, bringing out his dimples. 

John didn’t smile like that often, since the dimples weren’t really his thing. But he couldn’t help himself most of the time when he was around Randy. Somehow, Randy always got him to smile. He knew just what to say and the right time to say it. “Me too,” John mouthed back. Sighing, knowing they couldn’t do anything about that, he sat up, breaking out of Randy’s touch. “Anyway,” John said, going back to business mode, “Chucky said something interesting…”

“What did Chucky say that was oh so interesting?”

“Cody.”

Randy shook his head, “I thought we talked about that? Didn’t we decide to _not_ bring him into this?”

“I know, I know, but he’s got mad experience. The only reason he even got caught was because there was a bust in the club he was working that night.”

“McManus and Glynn know we’re around him all the time. And they know that you have something to do with the drug trade in this place. And let’s not forget that they know damn well just why Cody’s in here in the first place. John, look, we can’t go approaching him to do this. The kid doesn’t have _that_ much time in here, not compared to us. He still has a chance to get out and have a _life_.”

“When did you become a motivational speaker?”

“Since I became the poster child for Sister Pete’s sessions. She believes that, with a few more meetings, we’ll have cracked through the surface of my anger issues.” Randy shrugged as John shook his head and chuckled. Sister Peter-Marie Raimundo was the prison’s resident nun and psychiatrist, and she was well respected amongst the inmates. She was always one to look on the bright side of things, always looking for hope in that hopeless cause. “But, in all seriousness, I really don’t know about approaching Cody to join in with us. It just seems too risky.”

“What if he approaches us?”

“Why would he do that?”

“Maybe he wants to make some extra green. So, if he comes to us, what do we say? That we have nothing to do with the drug trade? He’d know that’s a load of shit. Didn’t he say he went to work for his brother because he needed work after his dad got locked up? Whatever happened to get him in here, think about it dude, he’d be a big help. Not that you’re not great, but he’s been out there, man.”

“And if he says no?” Randy asked.

“Then it’s no big deal.”

Randy raised an eyebrow at his lover. “Are you sure it’d be no big deal? Fuck, if you went up to him about this, he’d probably be scared shitless to say no to you. Look, you already said yourself that you have _the_ operation in Em City, do you really need to drag more people into it.”

“Alright, alright,” John gave in. “We’ll wait to see if Cody comes to us. If he does, well, we’ll accept him with open arms. If he doesn’t, we’ll drop the subject. Ok?”

“That’s all I’m askin,” Randy told him. 

They stayed in their pod, talking about nothing special, each man longing to touch or hold the other, but resisting with everything they had. A while had gone by when there was a knock on the door frame. There stood a grinning Chucky. “We got it,” was all he said.

John grinned back. “Good. Let me know when the boys cut it, ok? That way we can… distribute the goods…”

“Done,” he said before he walked off to pass the news along. 

“Shit, is all this trouble really worth it?” Randy asked him.

“It is,” John answered. “We have something to hold over everyone. We have this… this pride, this group pride that this brings us. No one can take that from us. We’ve destroyed the competition, even with the troubles we’ve had within our own circle, we still held strong. Not to mention the cash that it brings in.”

Randy had to admit that the cash was nice. The more he sold, the more he made, and he was the best salesman they had, Italian or not. He nodded. “Alright, I see where you’re coming from.”

Upstairs in his pod sat Ted, thumbing through his Bible. It had been a week since he had sex with Cody that first time. And even though he told Cody that he would like to do it again, he had avoided Cody for the better part of that week. Guilt ate at his being for the sins he committed until he finally couldn’t take it any more. He set his book down on his pillow and left his pod. He headed to the guard station where he said, “I need to see Father Mukada.” 

The officer browsed the list to make sure the Father was free, and he then shook his head signaling that it was ok for Ted to go.

Ted walked down the stairs and he could feel Cody’s confused eyes on him. He gave him a look in return and bit his pouty lower lip before turning away. He continued out of the unit, with one thought on his mind. 

As he approached the Chaplin, he thought back to last Sunday, the very day after he lost his virginity to a man. He sat at the service and it was at that moment that the guilt washed over him. When it was time for communion, he couldn’t go. He went to the service in the first place because it was what he did every Sunday; it was a habit. But never in his life had he felt so guilty about something. While he did feel awful about killing that woman, he felt even worse about the sex. Because he liked it. 

He walked inside and saw Father Ray Mukada at his desk. “Hi, Theodore,” the Father greeted him. 

He took a deep breath before he said, “I need to make a confession. Please, Father, it’s been eating at me for a week. I can’t take it anymore.”

“Right now?”

Ted’s eyes pleaded with him. “Please.”

“Alright,” Ray said as he stood up to close the door. He pulled up two chairs in front of his desk, backs against each other. He gestured for Ted to sit, and when both men were seated, he said, “You may begin whenever you’re ready.”

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. I had lust in my heart. For a man.”

“Did you act upon this lust?”

Ted choked back a sob when he answered, “Yes. Yes, I did.”

“With another inmate?” Ray asked, knowing that the answer had to be yes for the man to be having such a strong reaction. 

Ted nodded, even though Ray couldn’t see it. He then whispered, “Yes. Please, forgive me. I don’t know what came over me. I… The Lord says that homosexuality is wrong, and I tried to fight it, but I wasn’t strong enough. Please help me, because as much as I don’t want these feelings, I can’t help but want to do it again.”

“Ted,” Ray began, turning his head around, “it’s not wrong if it’s love.”

The young man was stunned by Ray’s words. He was expecting to be shamed, be told he had to fight the strong feelings he was having, anything but that. He turned his head and saw Father Mukada looking at him. “What?”

“I’ve been working in this prison for a long time. I know what goes on between some of the inmates. I know that I’m supposed to believe that homosexuality is wrong, but I don’t think that. Some men in here only care about sex, and that’s what I think _is_ wrong, be it with a man or a woman. But in some cases… Well, sometimes very real feelings come from it. Sometimes those feelings that develop in here between inmates are deeper than any relationship you would have had on the outside.”

“My entire life I grew up taking each word of the Bible to mean exactly what it says. Why is it here that my feelings came to the forefront? I tried for weeks to resist him, but my resolve weakened with every passing day. I feel like I disgraced—”

“Don’t say that. Ted, you did nothing wrong.” Ray truly believed that, as well. He knew that Ted wasn’t the type of person to run around sticking his dick into anything with legs, unlike some of the people in this prison. From the few conversations that he had with the young man, he knew that he was too religious to do _anything_ out of the blue. He knew that Ted had true feelings for the man he was with, whether he wanted them or not. “Sometimes you just can’t question what the Lord has planned for you.”

“Are you trying to tell me that God sent me here to find the love of my life?” Ted asked, his southern drawl becoming stronger as he grew more confused and upset.

“Stranger things have happened.”

“No… No, dammit! You can’t tell me that I killed a woman because God wanted me to come to realize that I’m gay!”

“Sometimes it takes a tragic event for you to come to this realization in the first place. One life-altering event leads to another,” Father Mukada explained. 

“Was this His way of punishing me? Have I been gay all along?” Ted wondered. 

“No, no Ted. God wouldn’t make you harm another innocent human being to punish you personally. Don’t you ever think that your drunken mistake was punishment from God for liking men sexually. He doesn’t work that way.”

Ted was pacing around, trying to work out just what was happening to him. He had come here wanting to be forgiven, yet Father Mukada was telling him he had nothing to be forgiven about, because he couldn’t help who he was. He was completely confused. “Are you telling me that it’s ok to want Cody?” he asked, but then realized he let the name of the man of his attractions slip. “Oh, God… Father, you can’t tell anyone.” His eyes were wide with the fear that his confession would get out and people would learn about him and Cody. “Please,” he begged.

“This is an official confession. Nothing you say here can leave this room. I promise. This conversation is between you, me and God. That’s it.”

“Father…” Ted sighed, unsure if he should continue. 

“Yes?”

His voice fell quiet as he finished his question, “You think it’s ok for me to love another man?”

Ray placed a hand on the shaken and confused man’s shoulder. “I think it’s ok for you to love. You can’t choose who you fall in love with. Sometimes things just happen. And, Ted, from what I know of you, if you let anything happen in the first place, male _or_ female, then, yes, it’s ok.”

Relief seemed to wash over Ted at that moment. He confessed and… and it was good. It was as if he realized then that God loved all, and that he could still have his relationship with Him because He did care and He created him this way, and that was the way it was meant to be. “Thank you, Father,” Ted said, a smile gracing his lips for the first time in days. 

“You’re welcome.”

And with that, Ted left the Chaplin and returned to Em City a new man, a man who finally felt relief and at peace with himself. He entered the unit and spotted Cody leaning against the door frame of John and Randy’s pod. 

“Come on, guys, you have to tell me about that. Look, you keep talking about what John did to you then you skirt around the subject.”

John looked to Randy, who shrugged. “You’re a huge help. Alright, we’ll tell…” He let his sentence trail off when he saw who was now standing behind Cody. He jerked his head that way and Cody turned around.

“Hi, Ted,” he said. He didn’t know what Ted was up to. They had such a nice moment together, such an amazing moment, a week ago, and since then, Ted avoided him like the plague. He figured Ted was still in shock, but he still felt hurt at the way Ted normally passed him by without looking. 

“Hey, Cody. Hey guys… I’m so sorry, Cody. Please, you have to know that I… I… I’m just really sorry. But, um… I would like to… I want to… Can I join you guys?” he asked, not knowing how to say something to Cody about his feelings. 

“Sure,” John answered, happy to have Ted back with them. “We were just telling Cody here about our time in the gym together. See, on his birthday, I gave him a hand job in the shower. I told him that he better not tell anyone—”

“And I didn’t, just for the record,” Randy interjected. 

“Anyway, Beecher—”

“He just knew. He said he could tell. It freaked me the fuck out,” Randy admitted.

“And so did Rebadow. He told me that God told him. He has these sporadic conversations with God, I guess. Well, I was convinced Randy told Beecher. For whatever reason… So, I made a deal with a CO to make sure that I could be alone in the gym with Randy for a little while. We shouted at each other… For the first time in my life, I was confused. I didn’t know what I was doing. I had my arm against him, choking him out. And then I kissed him.”

“I pushed him away. I was pissed at him.” 

“Then I pulled a shank on him and held him up against the barrier with that shank against his neck. I told him that killing him would send me to death row, and that it could be my blessing.”

“I dared him to do it, too.”

“And then… Then I kissed him again.”

“This time I returned it.” 

“And then I fucked him while he was leaning on the bench press bar,” John recalled, that day etched in his memory forever. 

“There you have it. Now you know… A little bit of our history together…”

Cody kept looking back and forth between the two men. He had no idea what to expect from that story, but he never thought it would involve John trying to _kill_ Randy. “Shit,” was about all Cody could manage to say at that point. “He just told me that all fags would burn in hell and then we fucked in a storage closet… What do you think, Teddy, our story have anything on theirs?” 

Ted snapped out of his daze, still surprised at the ease in which Cody began speaking to him once more. “Nope… Hey, Cody, do you think we could… talk?”

“Yeah, I think that’d be good. Later guys,” Cody said with a wave as he followed Ted out of the pod. “Where to?” 

“My pod?” Ted suggested. 

“Lead the way.”

Ted took him upstairs to his pod. “Coushaine just got paroled, I mean, I’m sure you heard that, I think everyone in this place heard about that…” Ted said when they entered the empty pod. “Ok… I guess I should say something. Well, I… This morning I went to confession.”

Cody quirked an eyebrow at that statement. “What do you mean you went to confession?”

“Exactly what it sounds like… I—”

“Are you saying you felt _guilty_ about what we did? Is that why you’ve been avoiding me? Because you feel dirty and regret that we did anything in the first place?! Fuck you, Ted! I thought you were over that fucking SHIT!” Cody’s anger instantly got the best of him. Normally he was able to control it, but when Ted said those words to him, it stung. 

Ted bowed his head and answered, “Please, Cody, let me explain. Sit down and just _listen_ to me. Please, that’s all I ask.”

Cody sighed and took a seat on the bed. “Alright, I’ll listen.”

Ted leaned back against the sink and his he looked around the room as he began. “I thought that after we… Well, I thought that I could handle it. But I was wrong. For this past week it’s been eating me up from the inside. Cody, I grew up my entire life thinking one way and one way only; I can’t just change _everything_ overnight. Trust me, I really tried. I did. When we left that room, I wanted nothing more than to do it again and again, because it felt so good, so _right_ being there with you. But the rest of the day, the more time I spent away from you, the more I couldn’t believe I actually did what I did. 

“You have to know that I never meant to treat you like shit. But I did, because I wasn’t strong enough to get over it. That’s why I had to go to confession today. I couldn’t carry this around with me anymore. It was just getting to be too much. I wanted to be forgiven for what I had done, for the sins I had partaken in.

“I told Father Mukada that I acted upon the lust in my heart for you, with you, and… And what he said to me, well… He…” Ted looked down to Cody who was looking up at him with his big, blue eyes. “He said that, if those feelings were real, then the act we committed wasn’t a sin, but actually an act… of love.”

A smile grew on Cody’s face at Ted’s words and he stood up and closed the distance between them. His hand reached out and took Ted’s and he ran his thumb over the knuckles. He didn’t break the eye contact he had made since he was on the bed. “Ted, do you really mean that?” Cody could hardly believe the words that Ted had been saying. _Love_? Father Mukada had actually told Ted that?

“He said to me that he knew because of my faith that I wouldn’t act out of lust… That I wasn’t one to make a decision without something _real_ behind it…”

“Teddy, what do _you_ think? Do you think it was real?” He searched Ted’s eyes, wanting to find an answer. 

“I…” He began to smile as he thought about what was being asked. “Yeah.”

Cody couldn’t stop his grinning. “Good, because I’ve never had to try so hard to get into anyone’s pants.” Ted’s face dropped, but before he could say anything, Cody started up again. “Don’t be a little shit, because after what you said to me on day two and I _still_ wanted you? You know there had to be something there. It _is_ true, though, I’ve never had to hold off for so long to get laid, Mr. Hard to Get.”

“This seems so unreal… Cody, we’re in _prison_. Is it normal to, to fall in love with someone in prison?”

“Fuck if I know…” Cody glanced around outside and didn’t see anyone looking their way. He leaned in and placed a light kiss on Ted’s lips. “Shit, one week is too long to go without you,” he whispered. 

“Tell me, please, before we do anything else, just tell me how you feel.” 

“You want me to tell you that, somehow, amazingly, you got me to fall in love with you? Teddy, you’re the first person I’ve ever had actual feelings for. We’ve only known each other a short while, and maybe it’s the close quarters or the knowing that we’ll be with each other in here for years to come, but fuck, I love you,” Cody said to him, amazed with the words that were coming out of his mouth, mostly because they were all true. He had fallen for Teddy, all differences aside. 

“So, Cody…” Ted started, looking out of his pod, “what are we supposed to do now?”

“If this were anywhere else, we’d probably run to each other’s arms and fall to the bed in a passionate kiss, then make sweet love. But, yeah, that won’t work out so well.”

“John and Randy got to move in with each other…”

“Why, Ted, are you suggesting we try and move in together? So soon?”

Ted shrugged and blushed at his own suggestion. “Well, I guess we could always go back to the, umm, library if you don’t wanna…”

“How about this: we go to the library,” Cody accentuated library with air quotes, “for a while, then we see what we can do about getting a pod together, ok?”

“Sounds real romantic.”

“I do what I can.”

The following day, Tim McManus found himself in Warden Leo Glynn’s office discussing a new potential inmate to Emerald City. “Tim,” Leo began, “I’d like to bring him into Em City.”

Tim looked over the man’s file and gave Leo a concerned look. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea. He’s got history with Orton, fuck, Leo, you remember what happened the last time we brought someone into Em City who had a past with another inmate.”

“O’Reily and Ortolani.”

“Yeah, and incase you forgot, Ortolani ended up set on fucking FIRE! ALIVE!”

“O’Reiley wasn’t the one who—”

“So what, he might not have been the one that lit the match, but he was the one that set the whole fucking thing in motion. You know it, Leo. It can only end badly for everyone if you put this guy in my unit,” Tim stated. 

“Well, that’s too bad, because you’re getting him.” 

Tim grumbled, but knew there was nothing he could say to overturn Leo’s word. “Fine. I wanted to run the idea by you to see if I could mix up my unit more. You know, try and get more interaction between the groups. It worked really well with Cena and Orton, and Beecher and Schibetta are getting along as well as Schibetta can get along with anyone, and while that’s not saying much, it’s something.”

“It’s your unit,” Leo said. 

“So, you’re telling me that if I want to move a gay and a Christian in together, that’ll be fine?”

“As long as there are no riots and no one ends up _dead_ , I don’t give a fuck what you do in your unit. Just use your common sense in this move, ok? No Aryans with Muslims, right?”

“Do you think I’m that much of a dumbass? No, I’ve been watching people, and Leo, there are bonds forming between them.”

“So, are you saying that your brain child is living up to all its expectations?”

“With a little more time, I think it will be.”

“Are you sure it’s smart to let them grow closer? If there are two strong people from groups together, think of the damage it could cause in the long run.”

“But, Leo, think of what could happen if things work out. Just think about it.” A far off look overcame Tim’s face when he spoke of his dream prison. To many people, his obsession seemed like an odd one: the perfect prison, but this had become Tim’s life. His marriage failed, he couldn’t hold down a relationship with anyone, and it was all because of the work he poured into Emerald City. 

“Alright, I admit that it could be a real good thing. But you know as well as anyone that shit can get out of control if you don’t watch them. I’m sure you remember getting shot in the riot.”

“That’s a fuckin hard thing to forget. Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.”

“Ok. You can go now. Oh, your new inmate will be arriving later today.”

“Thanks, Leo.”

“You’re welcome.”

Tim walked out of the office and down towards Em City. He stopped in his office and looked over his files, trying to figure out which inmates to move in together. It was time for change around here. And he had to do what he could in keeping Orton away from the new inmate. He made his arrangements and scrawled them out on a piece of paper which he attached to his clipboard. 

He headed out to the guard station where he stood along the balcony. “Everybody!” he shouted, getting people’s attention. They all began to shuffle around closer to him, since when McManus spoke, as much as you didn’t want to, you listened. “Alright, I’ve decided to make some changes with your pod assignments! After seeing how well things have been working out between different groups, as shown by Orton and Cena—”

“That’s because they’re fucking!” one of the bikers yelled, resulting in a round of laughter. 

“Shut the fuck up,” John said, a threatening look in his eyes.

“Fuck you, Cena!” Jaz Hoyt said to him. 

“Everyone, be fucking quiet!” McManus shouted, causing the ruckus to quiet down. “Alright, I’ve been observing all of you, and have decided it’s time to shake things up. Since Coushaine just got paroled, that leaves DiBiase’s pod open, so I’ve decided to move Runnels in there.” Cody looked next to him where Ted was standing, his mouth gaping. Neither of them could believe what they were hearing. Tim McManus was actually putting them together in a pod without them asking first? It was like their wish had come true, and McManus didn’t even know it. “And moving in with Jones is Meaney.”

“Sucks for you, buddy, moving in with a fag,” Ryan said to fellow Irish inmate Liam Meaney. 

“I’m also moving Guerra in with Tidd and Redding in with Morales. We’ll see how things work out with this, and if all goes well, you can expect more changes in the next few weeks. You can all grab your things and move rooms now. And I also need Cena and Orton to come to my office.” And with that, he left and turned back towards his office.

“Holy shit,” Cody muttered as he and Ted walked over to his pod to begin gathering his scarce belongings. “I wasn’t expecting that one…” They entered the pod, soon joined by Henry. “Have fun with Liam,” Cody said, earning nothing but a glare from Henry. “Sorry.” He began pulling the sheets off of his bed, which he bunched up and tucked into his arm. 

“Want some help?” Ted offered. “It’s the least I can do for my new roomie,” he added with a grin.

Grinning back, Cody picked up his laundry bag, half filled with his dirty clothes, and shoved it into Ted’s arms. “Thanks, man, you’re a real pal.”

“You suck.”

“That I do, my friend, that I do.”

Ted just about dropped the laundry bag right there. “I didn’t mean… Not like… I mean…”

“You’re so cute when you’re all flustered,” Cody told him. “Don’t you think so, Henry?”

“I think he’s cute flustered or not.”

The blush rose even further on Ted’s face, and it was now a deep shade of red. “Alright, we’ll back off the teasing, ok Teddy?” Ted didn’t say anything, but the blush remained on his face. Cody looked around and figured he had everything he came in with, which wasn’t much. “Ok, well, later Henry.”

“Before you go, think I could ask you something? Alone,” he added looking right at Ted.

“Sure,” Cody answered, also looking over to Ted. 

“Alright, I’ll go bring this upstairs, I guess…”

“Yeah, I’ll be right there. Thanks again.” They watched Ted leave and then Cody turned back, his hands on his hips and eyebrow raised. “What?”

“Why is McManus moving you in with him? I know you two have been talking, but he’s a _Christian_. Is he trying to convert you?” Henry asked, rolling his eyes at the absurdity of the thought of anyone trying to change someone from being gay. 

“Fuck no. Last time he even tried suggesting something like that he ended up getting a right hook in the fuckin’ face. I guess we just get along well, is all… Really well,” he said with a grin.

“Cody, you don’t have a crush on him, do you? He’s a Bible thumper, you don’t have a chance.”

Cody grabbed his sheets and piled on the rest of his few belongings and walked backwards out of the pod, still grinning at Henry. “I guess you just don’t know him as well as I do.” He then turned around and headed up the stairs to his new pod. Ted stood there holding the door open for him and he dumped the pile of things onto his bed, which was, he noted, the top bunk. “Oh, you’re letting me take the top?”

“Didn’t feel like changing my things around. Besides, you’ve been in here longer…”

“By, what? A week?”

“Yeah, well, it works, right?”

“It does.” Cody looked around, unsure of what to do with his other things while he made up his bed. “Umm, do you mind if I put my shit down there for a bit?” 

“Go for it.”

Cody separated all his things from his sheets and he began to make his bed. He could feel Ted’s eyes on him the whole time, and it made him feel good knowing that it was him having that affect on Ted. “Alright, all done. I guess I should put all my things away…”

“Guess so…”

Instead Cody climbed up into the top bunk and laid himself down, resting his head on the pillow. “There’s time to do that before lights out… Right now I want to bask in the new environment.”

“Yeah, welcome to the marvelous 2nd floor of Oswald.”

“What a view… I wonder what McManus wanted to see John and Randy for. Maybe it had something to do with that comment Jaz made about them fucking.”

Ted shrugged. “I dunno. You don’t think he’s moving one of them to a different unit, do you? I thought I heard something about John being in charge of the drug operation here.”

“Yeah, he is. Just don’t tell McManus you know that, ok? Cuz while I’m sure McManus knows what’s going on, all he needs is a little bit of proof and he’ll have a raid…” Cody shook his head as the memories of the raid he was caught in all came back to him.

“Hey, man, don’t worry about it,” Ted told him, moving in closer. He brought a hand up to Cody’s head and let his fingers tangle in his hair. 

“Teddy, could you hand me that photo album?” Cody asked as he sat up. Ted’s hand slid from Cody’s hair to his shoulder and over his back as Cody moved. He then stepped back and glanced over Cody’s small pile of belongings before he handed him the album that his mother brought in for him on the second day of his imprisonment. Cody shifted so his legs were now hanging over the side of the bed. He pat the spot next to him, asking Ted to join him. “I know you’ve seen my dad and brother, but I want you to see the rest of my family.”

Ted grinned and hopped up on the bed, leaning in to Cody’s body as they browsed the pictures that flooded Cody with memories and introduced Ted to a whole new side of his new pod mate.

The newest inmates were sitting on a bench awaiting their move into a unit. The guard told the ones moving into Em City the rules and introduced him to their individual sponsors. When the guard turned to the potentially problematic inmate, prisoner #02L680, he said, “Paul Levesque, this is your sponsor Jaz Hoyt. They’re gonna show you the ropes, show you how things are done in Em City, show you the routine.”

Jaz looked Paul over, nodding in approval at the sight of the man before him. Jaz stuck his hand out and said, “Name’s Jaz.”

Paul took the hand in his and replied, “Everyone calls me Hunter.”

With the acceptance, for now, from the head of the bikers, Hunter headed with the rest of the new inmates to Emerald City. 

Up in McManus’ office John and Randy sat across the desk from Tim. “There a reason you asked us both here?” John asked him.

“Yeah, there is. Look, Orton, Randy, I tried to tell Leo not to do this, but it’s his word as the Warden against mine…”

“What the fuck is it, McManus?” Randy demanded, never one to beat around the bush.

“Paul Levesque is being brought into Em City right now.”

Randy stood up from his seat, sending the chair flying backwards, and he was looming over McManus, his eyes deadly. “Why the _fuck_ would you do that? It’s one thing to bring him to Oz, but it’s a whole ‘nother ball game bringing him into Em City. I bashed his fucking face in once, what do you think will stop me from doing it again?” His jaw clenched together and McManus could see the muscles twitching in his face.

“How about spending the rest of your life in solitary? Or does death fucking row sound better to you? Now sit down.”

Randy turned his head and spotted his chair. He pulled it back in close to the desk and sat, still fuming. “You’re threatening me, McManus?”

“I am. If anything happens to him, you’re out of Em City and in solitary confinement for the rest of your time here, which would probably be extended to life.”

Randy raised his chin slightly and his eyes narrowed as he bore holes in McManus. “Are you trying to tell me that if something happens to him, and I wasn’t behind it, I’ll still get sent to solitary? Are you trying to tell me that if that little fucking shit bag manages to make himself some enemies in here that aren’t me, I’ll still get the blame?”

“No, not if we can’t link it back to you. But,” he said turning to John, “that’s why I wanted you here. I know you and Randy have become close, so you better inform the rest of the Italians that if any of them so much as lay a hand on him, not only will the person directly responsible be punished, so will the two of you. Do you understand me?”

Randy’s hands were on his head, his fingers digging into his scalp as he tried to comprehend what McManus was saying. “Alright, McManus, I won’t touch him, and I’ll make sure none of John’s boys touch him. So I hope you know that when he gets what’s coming to him, it wasn’t on us.”

“That’s all I ask.”

“Fine.” Randy stood back up and turned to leave the room. 

Tim turned his attention to John, who only gave him a smirk and a raise of the eyebrow in return before he, too, left the room. When he was out in the hall with Randy, the young man was still fuming at the events that had just transpired. “What the fuck is he fucking _thinking_?” They were at the stairs and before Randy could continue, he looked down and saw the man he had beaten, earning him a first class ticket straight to Oz, no passing Go, no collecting $200. 

Hunter looked up from his chair and saw Randy staring at him. He stood, their eyes locked. 

John put his hand on Randy’s shoulder and said, “Don’t. You don’t want to wind up in solitary, do you?”

Randy didn’t answer. Instead, he began walking, dropping John’s hand from his shoulder. His hand gripped hard onto the rail, his anger boiling over. Hunter made his way to the bottom of the stairs and met Randy as he got to the final step. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Hunter said. 

“Get the fuck outta my way.”

“Why don’t you make me?”

“Don’t fucking talk to me. Because I swear to fucking God, if you so much as look at me the wrong way—”

“Is that a threat, Orton? Don’t think I didn’t hear about the ‘you can’t touch me’ rule,” he said with a smirk.

“Fuck you,” Randy spat. 

“Randy, shut the fuck up,” John hissed at him. 

“Oh, I see you got your boyfriend here to be the voice of reason,” Hunter teased.

“You fucking asshole!” Randy shouted, but as he made his move to lash out, John physically grabbed him and held him back.

Hunter smirked and stepped to the side, letting Randy and John pass by. They made their way to their pod and as soon as they were inside, Randy kicked the bed frame. “Shit, what the fuck happened with you two?”

“Don’t fucking ask. All you need to know is that he’s the fucking reason I’m in here, but you fuckin’ know what? Every fuckin’ thing I did to him, he deserved, and if that means I’m fuckin stuck here, so fuckin’ be it.”

John wrapped his arm around Randy, pulling him in close. A knock came on the door, and John scowled when he saw a CO standing outside, telling them to break it up. John let go of Randy and opened the door. “Can’t you guys give it a rest? This guy beat that guy’s face in, so it’s either I try and talk him the fuck down, or you guys end up with a bed frame tossed out the fucking wall, and I don’t think you’d like that very much, but I could be mistaken.”

The CO didn’t say anything in reply as he turned and walked off leaving them to relative peace once more. “Fuck.”

“Hey, man, don’t worry about him. I got your back. Always.” 

A smile teased at Randy’s lips. He tried to fight it, but as the meaning of John’s words washed over him, he couldn’t help but grin. “Thank you. You know it’s the same for you, right?”

“It better be, asshole,” John said, punching Randy’s arm.

A second knock came on the door and when they looked over, they say both Ted and Cody standing there. John gestured for them to come in, and they both did. 

“What did McManus want with you?”

“And what was the deal with that new guy on the stairs?”

“Would you believe that they tie into each other?” Randy asked. “He’s the ass wipe I beat up to land myself in here. Don’t ask me why they wanted him in here, but they went and stuck him in Em City… And I can’t touch him with threat of life in solitary. And John’s under watch, too…”

“Oh, shit,” Cody said. 

“Yeah, so now he’s gonna be doing everything in his power to bring me to my breaking point. And Lord knows I have a short breaking point. But that’s enough about me, I see you two are pod mates now.”

“Surprised the shit outta me,” Cody admitted. “Not that I’m complaining about any of that, because I’ve wanted that for so long,” he said, obviously eyeing Teddy up and down. Ted blushed and grinned and Cody thought it was the cutest thing in the world, and to know that _he_ was the one causing that reaction was amazing. “Yeah, can’t wait to get him alone in the pod late at night while the guards are off doing their rounds downstairs…”

“Ok, were you really a virgin when you came in here?” Randy asked Ted, his inborn sense of curiosity getting the better of him.

“Umm… Yeah…” he answered, staring at Cody, wondering what else he had told to them.

“Did you like it?”

“What?” 

“The sex,” Randy said bluntly. “Did you like it?”

“Uhhh… Well… I mean…” Ted stumbled over the words, not sure of what he should say.

“That’d be a yes,” John said. 

“Top or bottom?”

“What?!”

Randy snorted, “Do I really have to explain that one to ya? Well, ya see, when two men decide they want to get together—”

“Are ya’ll just tryin’ to make me embarrassed?”

Randy gasped and placed a hand over his heart. “Why, I would never do such a thing! Would I John? Would _I_ , of all people, try to get someone all embarrassed?”

“Never. Nope, not you Randy.”

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you Cody?”

Cody clamped his hand over his mouth, as he had been laughing at the back and forth between his lover and Randy, and shook his head no. He managed to squeak, “No,” before another fit of giggles overcame him.

“This is what we need more of,” John said, smiling at the sight before him.

“Buttsex?” Randy asked.

“No, you jackass, just… Ya know… Laughter. It’s hard to come across in here. Oz seems to drain you of yourself. You become a number. You become a part of this place, and that’s a scary thing. This place chips away at you day by mother fuckin day, and I do all I can to keep _myself_ , but, fuck, it’s hard.”

Randy frowned at this rare moment of confession from John. Not that he was never serious, but when it came to himself and his feelings, he kept those tucked away and it was harder to break into him than it was Fort Knox. “I know, man. But you’re doing a damn good job of it. You’ve been here for three years already, and I see _you_. I see _you_ all the time.”

“You’re the only one that really does. I’ve never let anyone else in like this. And I doubt I ever will again.”

Ted and Cody were watching the sight in front of them, and both were amazed at the softness they spoke to each other with. 

“DINNER!” a CO cried out, interrupting the moment. The four of them shuffled out of the pod and down towards the cafeteria. 

They were in line for whatever it was getting served that night, and Cody looked over to the seats his father and brother normally occupied. He watched as they set their trays down across from one another and began digging in. “Teddy, you need to eat with me today.” Tonight was his turn with his family, and so far, he had always gone alone. 

“Oh, I see how it is,” Randy butted in. “You’ve been friends with us for longer, yet we don’t get to dine with the family. Ok, the line has been drawn.”

“Fuck you, Randy,” Cody teased. “So, what to ya say, Teddy?”

Ted shrugged and said, “Sure.”

Cody beamed as they shuffled forward in line. When they had their full trays, the four parted ways and Ted and Cody made their way towards Dusty and Dustin. “Who would you rather sit next to? My dad or my brother?”

“Don’t you usually sit next to your dad?”

“Teddy, do you watch me when I sit with them?” Cody asked with a grin.

“No… I dunno what would give you that idea…”

“Liar. Go sit next to my brother.” They took their seats, and Dustin gave Cody a look when he noticed someone was sitting next to him. “Dad, Dustin, this is my new pod mate, Teddy DiBiase, Jr.”

“Hey,” they both said at the same time.

“Hi. Hope you don’t mind…”

“Not at all. The more the merrier is what they say, right?” Dusty concluded. 

“Right.”

“How come you changed pod mates? You not getting along with your last one?” Dustin asked.

“McManus did it on his own. Which is funny, since Ted and I wanted to ask him to move us in together anyway.”

“So, you’re saying you didn’t get along with your last one?” Dustin asked once more.

“Umm, no, I just get along a lot… better… with Teddy,” he answered as a small blush crept up his face. 

“Cody, what do you mean?” Dusty asked his youngest son.

Cody glanced to Ted, who had his head bowed over his tray, taking deep breaths, as he knew Cody was going to reveal to his family their relationship. “Umm, Dad… Teddy and I… Well… We’re…”

Dusty nodded his head, “I figured. Are you sure it’s smart to get involved like that?”

“Probably not, but you can’t help who you fall in love with, right?”

Ted looked up from his food and smiled at Cody. Dusty gave him an apprehensive look. “How’d you manage to get involved with him?”

“Uhh, I told him that he’d burn in hell for being gay, he punched me in the face, and then… Then after that we became friends. And things went from there.”

A ruckus had began happening a few tables down as Hunter kept throwing taunts at Randy. Fed up, Randy began shouting back while John tried to quiet him. 

“Look at them, aren’t they precious? Don’t want your little fuck buddy there to be sent away? Is that why you’re trying so damn hard to keep him calm like a good little puppy?”

John, normally an even tempered one, was getting frustrated with the incessant teasing and taunting. And, in John’s mind, there was one thing you don’t fuck with, and that’s a person’s family. John had his family outside the prison, and he had his family inside the prison. Randy was part of that family. And there was only so far John would let this go before his need to protect and defend his family came out. 

Randy looked up to John and said, “Can we just get the fuck out of here?”

“Yeah,” John said, standing up from his seat, his dinner mostly uneaten. 

“What, you two leaving so you can have some privacy? Come on, Orton, be a man,” Hunter began again. 

“Just ignore him,” John said, although he was already racking his brain, trying to think of just how he could get his revenge on him. 

“Alright, I see how it is. You’re just a little pussy, then.”

Randy stopped walking and turned around. “Fuck you, _Paul_ ,” Randy spat. “If I’m a pussy, that means you got your ass beat by a pussy. How does that make you feel?”

Hunter stood up and leaned forward on the table as he shouted his response, “I didn’t get my ass beat. You got lucky. You’re nothing to me, Orton. You couldn’t finish me. You never could. And you still can’t. Now you can’t touch me.”

Without any further reply, John and Randy left the cafeteria. Randy’s hands were rubbing back and forth on his head. “What the fuck was McManus thinking?”

“He said he tried to fight it, but it was Glynn’s final say that got him here.”

“Well then what the fuck was Glynn thinking? Does he have it out for me? What the fuck did I ever do to him?”

“We could always go to McManus,” John suggested. 

“Yeah, that’s the next best thing for Paul apart from getting me sent to death fucking row. No, he thinks I’m a pussy now, I’d never hear the end of it if I went and begged McManus to move him. Not. Gonna. Happen.”

When they walked through the gates of Em City they were greeted by the rare sight of an empty unit. “What brings you two back here so soon?” Murphy asked them when he saw the pair enter the room. 

“My new favourite inmate,” Randy answered as he walked past him and into his pod. 

“Oh, you mean Levesque.”

“That’d be the one,” John said, speaking for Randy. “I can’t see anything about this situation working out well…” John shook his head as he watched Randy kicking various things in their pod. When he saw Randy banging his head against the wall, he said, “Ok, Murph, I gotta go before he puts his foot through that glass.”

“Yup.”

John opened the door to the pod and found his deodorant, toothpaste and toothbrush scattered on the floor from where Randy obviously swiped his arm across the shelf right under the mirror. Randy’s own deodorant was in his hand, ready to be flung across the room. “Randy, you gotta stop. Please, man, calm down. I don’t want you to get yourself hurt in all this, and I don’t want you in solitary. Fuck, Randy, you’re the only person I have in here.”

“That’s bullshit. You have Chucky and the rest of the Italians around you all the time. Fuck, you’ve even got Ted and Cody. I’m the one that already doesn’t have anyone. What the fuck would it matter if I got myself sent to solitary?” Frustrated, Randy sat on his bed, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. 

John sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around the younger man, the man who had become his life, his only light in the darkness of Oz. “I know you’re pissed off, Randy. But you cannot let this dude get to you. You got that? I need you here in Em City. How about this… Tonight you take out all those frustrations on me.”

Randy lifted his head and stared John in the eyes. “You mean…”

“Yeah… Do whatever the fuck you want to me. Let it all out. Fuck me through the wall if you have to. Break the goddamn bed frame. Don’t hold anything back tonight.”

Randy’s lips turned up slightly at that. “Great, get me riled up _now_ with lights out hours away.”

“It’ll give us something to look forward to… Think of the sexual tension.”

That’s how it went with them, when they had no one else to take out their frustrations and aggression on, they took it out on each other. They knew each other, they understood each other, they knew this was how it had to be. And it was through sex that they were able to do this. That was their life.

“COUNT!” a guard shouted after everyone else had returned from dinner. John and Randy exited their pod for a few minutes until they were counted by a CO. Once everyone was accounted for, the guard yelled, “LOCKDOWN!” and they were now in their pods for the night. 

“You know what I’m gonna do tonight?” Cody asked Ted.

Ted set down the book he picked out in the library and asked, “No, what?”

“Tonight I’m gonna climb down from my bed and crawl into yours, kissing your face and touching you all over. I’ll pull your boxers down to reveal your rock hard cock and, unable to resist, I’ll bend down and kiss it. You’ve never had anyone’s mouth on you down there, have you, Teddy?”

Teddy was getting unbelievable turned on at what Cody was telling him. At Cody’s question he shook his head and answered, “No.”

“Good. I’ll suck every inch of your dick tonight. Teddy, it’s gonna feel so good. And then I’m gonna make love to you. I’m not gonna lie to you,” he said as he jumped down from the bed, “it’ll hurt at first, but then, then I’ll show you just how wonderful it can be. I’m gonna take such good care of you. How do you like the sound of that?”

Ted was stunned. Yeah, his father loved him and he loved his father, but his father put his business before everything, that’s how it became such a success. His mother loved him and he loved his mother, but she had three kids to look after and she couldn’t always give each of them the care they wanted or needed. And while he loved his brothers, they were his brothers. What Cody was telling him was something so new, and he wanted it so badly. “I love the sound of that,” he told Cody, who beamed at him in response. 

“Good,” Cody said. He then sighed. “I wish we could do this whenever we wanted. I would love to get into bed with you and hold you and kiss you and make love to you right now, but I can’t. I just want to be with you, but that’s impossible.”

“I do, too, Cody. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I do, too. But… I’m scared… Scared that these feelings came on so quick and so strong.”

“I know how you feel, Teddy. I mean, I’m only 18, I’ve never felt anything like this before.” He was amazed at the ease at which he could speak to Ted in the privacy of their own pod. “When I saw you sitting at that table the first day, I thought you were the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Of course, that might have had something to do with Randy shooting me down after I hit on him in the shower… But I like to think it’s because you really are the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. I wanted you from the second I laid eyes on you. Of course, at first I only wanted to have sex with you… Then I found that I wanted so much more. Teddy, do you know how shocked I was when I realized that it wasn’t just sex?”

“Probably how I felt yesterday after the Father told me that it was ok for me to love another man.”

“Probably, yeah… Do you know how much I want you right now?”

“Yeah,” Ted answered with a glint in his eye. He had already had sex with Cody, had already declared his love for the teenager; there was no going back now. 

For hours, they sat in their pods, talking back and forth, sometimes about sex, sometimes about family, sometimes about themselves. They would soon come to learn everything about their pod mate, and that was an unavoidable truth. 

“LIGHTS OUT!” one of the COs yelled and they flipped the switch, plunging Oz into darkness. Cody climbed up into his bunk and waited for the first guard of the night to walk past them. 

“Hey, Teddy, how much time do we have before the hacks come back upstairs?”

“Umm, I think about twenty minutes.”

“I guess we can make do…” 

A flashlight shone into their pod as both men lay still in their beds. It was gone a few seconds later and Cody had to take advantage of all the time they were gifted. 

John and Randy were both in their pods and knew just how long they had until a CO showed up. John was standing on the floor next to Randy, giving himself over to the younger man as Randy grabbed John’s shoulders and crushed their mouths together. His hands clawed at John’s back, and their teeth clashed together in Randy’s need. 

Cody climbed into Ted’s bed and began stroking his hand up and down Ted’s arms and he brought his head forward letting their lips touch. His tongue traced across Ted’s bottom lip, waiting for them to part. When they did, his tongue slipped inside Ted’s mouth where he caressed each surface. 

Randy pulled John into the bed with him, throwing him down so John’s stomach was flat on the mattress. “Get on your knees,” Randy ordered, and John did as he was told. Randy eyed the boxer clad ass before him and he couldn’t help himself, he bent forward and bit John’s ass through the fabric. Not expecting that move, John had to lift his hand and bite down on himself to stop from crying out. 

Pulling the boxers over Ted’s hips, Cody revealed Ted’s aching dick, begging for Cody’s attention. Cody glanced up and took in the full picture of the man before him. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he whispered, though the words filled the pod and were sweet music to Ted’s ears. No one had ever called him beautiful before. Cody then smiled and did as he said he would earlier; he bent forward and placed a light kiss right on the tip of Ted’s cock. 

Cody slipped the rest of Ted’s dick into his mouth, going down to the base, letting the light blonde hair there tickle his nose. Ted’s cock brushed against the back of his throat, and he could hear Ted’s moans of pleasure as he drew himself up, sucking as he went. Ted’s hands were wrapped in his hair, and he smiled as that gripped tightened. He hummed around the dick in his mouth, and he could _feel_ the shiver that ran up Ted’s spine. Cody’s hands were splayed over Ted’s hips, but he slid one of them down to Ted’s balls. He rolled them in his hand as his head continued to bob. 

The boxers were off of both John and Randy in a flash as their need for each other grew. Randy, though he had calmed down slightly from earlier events, was still worked up, and he knew that Hunter would never quit until Randy was out of sight. That mere thought brought back all of Randy’s previous frustrations. He took his rock hard cock and spread what precum had been leaking out over it. “Gonna fuck you so hard,” he declared. He then lined himself up with John’s hole, and in one thrust, he was buried inside. John was biting hard on his hand. He thought he tasted blood, but he didn’t care; this was for Randy. 

When Cody pulled off, he heard a groan from Teddy, obviously at the loss of contact. “Trust me, baby, I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Cody drawled out, his voice dripping with a sexual desire. He climbed out of his own boxers and tossed them on the floor. “Alright,” he whispered, “I’m gonna put your leg over my shoulder.” He picked up Ted’s leg and draped it over his shoulder. He then wrapped his arm around the leg and slipped two of his fingers into his mouth. He pulled them out and pushed them back in, and Ted watched on as Cody did things to his own fingers that shouldn’t be turning him on as much as they were. He thought back to the week before and how Cody had taken his fingers into his mouth, and he remembered how good it felt to have Cody’s tongue swirl around them. 

He then tensed when realization hit him that those fingers were going to be going inside of him. “Just relax,” Cody assured him as he removed the fingers from his mouth. He leaned forward and held one finger against Ted’s entrance. He began to push inside, ever so slowly. “Relax,” Cody said once more, because he could fell the tension and apprehension in Ted’s body. Ted took a breath and let his body relax, and Cody pushed the finger in deeper. When it was finally all the way in, he pulled back and pushed it in once more. He kept going until he knew Ted was ready for more. He was going to be as gentle as he could; this was for Teddy.

Randy slammed his hips, his entire body behind the action. John jerked forward, his head bouncing against the wall. Still, when Randy thrust in again, John pushed back, meeting Randy midway. John’s head was bent forward in the pillows, as he wanted to muffle his cries of pained pleasure from Randy’s movements. The sick sounds of Randy’s balls slapping against John’s ass were echoing off the walls of the pod, but both men were loving every second of it. They always loved every second they had with each other, even when they were fighting, even when they were stuck in the pod for hours and were sick of one another’s company, they still embraced all the time they had together. Because each man knew it was the other one that kept them sane in this place. “Harder,” John moaned out, and Randy obliged, pummeling into John’s ass with a new ferocity. John’s head hit the wall again with a thud, but he kept pushing back to meet with Randy’s thrusts. 

Randy bent further forward and clamed his teeth down on John’s shoulder. His hands were gripping onto John’s hips so hard, he was sure there would be bruises there. Not that this would be the first time they had left bruises and marks on one another. Randy let one hand slide up to John’s other shoulder, and he then raked his nails down his back, now slick with sweat. John raised his head out of the pillow and turned his head to the side, and Randy moved his head down further, allowing their mouths to come together once more in another fierce kiss. Randy’s hips were working at a fevered pace, and he knew his climax was approaching. Randy broke off the kiss, and said, “Fuck, so close.”

John tightened his ass around Randy’s dick, drawing that ever approaching orgasm even closer. “Fuck me, Randy.”

Randy’s thrusting was invigorated at John’s words. He pounded into the tight, willing ass until he had to succumb to the orgasm that ripped through his body. He jerked forward, his cock buried deep, as he shot his cum into John. 

Feeling Randy’s hot cum inside of him, feeling Randy’s cock twitching inside his ass, John became to come, as well. His ass continued to clench around Randy’s dick, milking out everything he was worth. 

Cody had two fingers inside of Ted’s ass, and he twisted them around, moved them in and out, scissored them, trying to prepare Ted for what was to come. “Do you think you’re ready for a third?” Cody asked him, whispering right into his ear.

Ted nodded. The stretching was already slightly painful, but he wanted this. He wanted it for Cody. He hissed as he felt Cody slip a third finger inside of him, stretching him out further than he ever thought he could go. But he couldn’t deny the care that Cody was giving him. Cody kissed his face whenever he gave a slight grimace of pain, and would whisper things to him, calming him. 

“I want you,” Ted stated. “Please, Cody, can you do it now?” he asked. 

“Are you sure, Teddy? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Yes,” Ted said. “Please, Cody. I need this.”

Cody grinned and removed the fingers that were inside Ted’s ass. He looked to his cock, leaking with precum, then spit into his hand. Though his dick was pretty slick, he wanted this to feel good for Ted. He spread the liquids over himself, coating each and every inch before lining himself up with Ted’s prepared hole. “You’re sure you’re ready?” Cody asked, looking right into Ted’s eyes.

“Yes. I’m ready for you.”

Cody worked the head of his dick inside, breeching the virgin hole, and causing a whimper from Ted at the pain. He bent forward and captured Ted’s mouth in a passionate kiss as he moved in further. Their tongues brushed over one another’s, eliciting small moans that got lost in each other’s mouths. Cody continued to inch forward, never once breaking the kiss until he was all the way inside. Once he was in, he pulled out of the kiss and looked down at Ted, whose eyes were still screwed shut. “Tell me how it feels.”

“It still hurts,” Ted told him. 

“Focus on me,” Cody said. “Don’t focus on the pain, just focus on my dick inside you. Trust me, you’ll feel better.” He drew his hips back, still moving slowly. When he pushed back inside, he got a moan from Ted. That was a good sign. Cody then changed his angle, knowing that when he pushed forward, he would brush against that sweet spot. The reaction he got from Ted was better than he could have imagined. 

Ted’s eyes opened wide as this spot inside him was hit by Cody’s dick. His own cock twitched as the pleasure shot all throughout his body. “Oh, God,” he moaned out, at that moment not caring about taking the Lord’s name in vain, because at that moment, he felt like Cody _was_ God, because Cody was making him feel so good and was caring for him so deeply. 

“I knew you’d like that,” Cody said with a smirk. 

“Can you do it again?” Ted asked him.

“Sure,” Cody answered, brushing up against his prostate with each thrust of his hips. “Like that?”

“God, yes,” Ted said. He took his hands and wrapped them in Cody’s hair and he then drew Cody down into a kiss, one that he initiated for the first time. He let his tongue run along Cody’s lips, just as Cody had done to him earlier. 

Cody continued with his thrusts, wanting to give Ted as much pleasure as he possibly could. It felt wonderful being inside of Ted, knowing that Ted loved him and was willing to give himself over to him so openly. That thought went straight to his heart, which led to a familiar tightening in his lower abdomen. His climax was drawing near, and he was soon spilling his seed into Ted’s tight hole. 

When he was spent, he saw that Ted had yet to come. He pulled his spent dick out and he smirked at Ted before he shimmied down and once again placed a kiss on the tip of Ted’s leaking cock. That one small action was all it took before Ted, too, was shooting his cum onto Cody’s face and his own stomach. 

He saw Cody’s face dripping with his cum, and he had to pull him in close. Hesitantly, he snaked out his tongue and licked up Cody’s cheek. “Oh, fuck, Teddy,” Cody said as his eyes fell shut. Ted did it again, and Cody moaned and cried out his name as Ted licked Cody’s face clean. 

They could hear footsteps falling on the stairs and knew that their time together was nearly up. With a final kiss, Cody climbed back into his bunk, still naked and the scent of Ted on him. With that thought, he let himself fall into a blissful sleep.

When Randy pulled out, he couldn’t help but reach a hand out to John’s head, running over the spot that hit the wall on several occasions. “I’m sorry about that,” Randy said. It was always how it went. After everything, they always had a moment of understanding. 

“Don’t worry, I’m a big boy, I can handle it. You’ve had your fair share of bumps, remember?”

“How could I forget? Shit,” Randy said when he saw a flashlight a couple of pods down. He and John hopped out of the bed and Randy headed to the toilet while John climbed up into his own bunk, and the guard walked past their pod, seeing Randy taking a piss. Once the guard walked away, Randy turned back around to John and smiled. “Thanks,” he said softly. 

“Not a problem,” John returned.

The next few days went by, the taunts continuing from Hunter non stop. And the lack of response from Randy was really getting to him. Randy has a short fuse, how had it _not_ gone off? How come Randy wasn’t sitting in solitary yet? It was time he took matters into his own hands.

John and Randy were in the gym wrestling, one of the favourite past times of the inmates. They had a mat set up, but the bumps were still hard hitting, and both men could feel it in throughout their bodies. They were about to call it quits for the day and go hang out in the library just to be surrounded by silence. But their plans were ruined when a voice called out, bouncing off the gym walls, “Hey, Orton, fancy seeing you here.”

John and Randy broke their hold and both men turned to face the intruder. “What the fuck do you want?”

“Nothing,” he answered, taking a step closer to the men on the mat. 

Randy closed the distance even more, focused on the other man’s eyes. “Bullshit,” Randy stated.

“Think what you will,” Hunter replied.

While Randy’s intense stare was set on Hunter’s eyes, John was focused on the whole of Hunter. That’s how John was able to see the flash of steel before Randy did. Hunter whipped out a shank, the sharp metal blade on a course direct to Randy’s throat. John, only a few steps behind Randy, was able to run over and push Randy out of the way of the deadly shank. 

“Fuck!” Hunter cried out when he missed his target, getting John instead. Oh, well, he was a suitable substitute. He was Randy’s lifeline in here, anyway. Without John, Randy was a nobody. A sick smile crawled over his face when he realized that even though he hadn’t gotten Randy, he had just taken something greater away from him. He began laughing at the sight in front of him, as the alarms went off and the SORT team stormed in and dragged him off. 

Randy’s head knocked against the floor when John pushed him out of the way, and he opened his eyes to find John’s blank eyes looking at him, and when Randy saw the blood soaking into the mat, he knew something had gone wrong. He crawled over and saw that Hunter’s blade, intended for him, had cut John. John had pushed him out of the way, had saved his life, and possibly ended his own. “John!” he cried out. He didn’t know what to do. He felt utterly helpless as he watched the blood flow out of the cut on John’s neck. 

Several members of the SORT team dove in and pushed Randy off of the prone body lying on the floor. “FUCKING HELP HIM!” Randy shouted. “PLEASE, GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL!” The shouts were heavy with fear and he fought to keep tears from falling as the hope drained out of his body like the blood from John. 

The SORT team had John on a gurney in a rush to the hospital wing as John held on in a fight for his life. Dr. Gloria Nathan was on him as soon as she heard about the gym, and she was amazed at just how close Hunter had come to hitting the major arteries. She worked to clean the fresh wound and stop the blood flow. “He’s lost a lot of blood, but he can still make it.” She switched from doctor mode to compassion mode when she pat John on the arm and said to him, “You can make it. You’re a fighter, John, just hold on.”

McManus had a shaken Randy in his office, trying to calm him down enough to tell him exactly what happened in the gym. “What the fuck do you mean what happened?! Hunter fucking happened! He wanted to kill _me_! And he fucking should have!” Randy paced back and forth, running his hands through his hair, trying to block the image of John staring at him, the life draining from his body. “He’s fucking dead because of me.” 

“Ok, I got that part, Randy. But what happened?”

“He pulled a fucking knife on me! I didn’t see it… Fuck, I didn’t see it. But John… Fucking bastard. John… FUCK!” Randy shouted, unable to continue the story as his emotions took over once more. 

Tim sighed, knowing that trying to get anything else from Randy was hopeless at the moment. “Alright, you can go now, Randy. Why don’t you go see Pete?”

Randy nodded and pulled the door open, needing to get out of there. He raced down the stairs and he felt the eyes of the other men on him, stuck in their pods due to the lockdown, and he knew the sort of things that people were whispering about, “You hear? John got shanked,” and “John got his throat slit,” and “Pussy bitch Orton can’t even fight his own battles.” He rushed out of Emerald City as fast as he could, things getting to be too much for him. When he reached Pete’s office, he barged in without so much as a knock. 

Sister Pete stood up and closed the door behind him. “Let it all out, Randy,” she said to him. 

“I’m so fucking scared, Pete. I don’t know what’s happening to John. He could be dead right now for all I know. I don’t know what I’ll do with myself if he dies. _I_ should be the one being rolled out of here in a body bag, not John. Please, God, not John.” He dropped to his knees and clasped his hands together as he began begging to God, “God, please, I couldn’t live without him. Not in here I can’t. He’s all I fucking have now. It should have been me. Fuck, it should have been me. If he dies, I couldn’t go on. Why didn’t you take ME?!” he cried out. 

The sight of this young man down on his knees in her office tore at Pete’s heart. The raw emotion with which Randy was saying these things to God were so heartfelt, and she knew that he and John obviously had something beyond friendship, beyond sex. “Randy, I’m so sorry about what happened,” she told him. It was all she could say at that moment. When she heard about the incident, she had no idea that the feelings between the two men were so strong, and now that she saw just how close they were, her heart broke even further. 

“Sorry?” Randy growled. “Will sorry change anything?” he asked, standing up, his eyes darkening. “Sorry can’t take me back in time to stop Paul from hurting John. Sorry can’t bring John back to me.”

“Randy, you don’t know if John is dead. He’s in the hospital right now, and I know Gloria is doing everything she can to save him.”

“But what if it’s not enough?! What if she can’t save him? What will I do then? Because I couldn’t live with the guilt of knowing that he… that he sacrificed himself for _me_.” His emotions were running wild, going from anger to terror to sheer sorrow in seconds flat. “All I can see when I close my eyes is him. Him lying on a wrestling mat soaked in his own blood. His eyes… Pete, his eyes were so empty. His eyes are never empty. Fuck. I wrapped myself around him for a few seconds before they pushed me off of him. I screamed for them to get him help. But… I don’t know if there’s anything they can do. What if it was too late?”

“Just keep telling me about your feelings. I won’t repeat any of this to anyone, I swear, Randy.”

At the promise of silence on her end, Randy began talking. “He’s the one that I turn to. Ever since I got here, he’s been the one that I go to if I need something, he’s the one person I know I can trust in here with my fucking life, and today just proved that. Fucking hell! Why did he have to do that? Why did have to do this to me? Save my life only to destroy it… When I’m with him, I feel things I’ve never felt before.”

“Do you love him?” Sister Pete asked him.

Randy was unable to form an answer, instead he sat himself down in the chair in front of her desk and placed his head in his hands as he nodded his head and finally let the tears fall freely. 

The days blurred together for Randy. No one had given him any word on John, which he assumed meant he was still alive, but was he just hanging on with life support the only thing keeping him alive? Was he making a miraculous recovery? The not knowing was the worst.

“Randy, have you heard anything about John?” Cody asked him. 

Randy said nothing to him in reply. He sighed and stood up, pacing around the pod. Hunter was in the hole right now, and would be making the move to solitary as he was sentenced with attempted murder and assault with a deadly weapon. He hadn’t really made an attempt to clean himself up since that day. He kept to himself, sitting in his pod as opposed to out at the checker tables he normally frequented. 

“Oh, are you finally getting up?” Ted asked him. 

Every day since the attack in the gym, Ted and Cody were around Randy as they watched this normally stoic man break down before their eyes. 

Randy took a deep breath and said, “Yeah.”

“Good,” Cody started, “because you fucking need a shower.”

Randy grinned. It was a small grin, but it was the first time in days he had done _anything_. He quirked an eyebrow at Ted and Cody, who got the hint and left Randy to himself. Randy stripped down and wrapped a towel around his hips as he left the room and headed towards the shower. 

He tossed his towel on the barrier and turned the water on hot, washing away all the grime of the past few days. He still had blood on his arms from when he was wrapped around John and he watched as the dried blood flaked off and washed down the drain. He ran the soap over his arms and his face, down his legs, over his stomach and his dick. As the water coursed over him, he replayed the events in the gym. It all happened so fast. All he remembered was getting pushed out of the way and then opening his eyes to see John lying in front of him. He shook his head, trying to force those images out of his mind. After several minutes in the shower, he shut the water off and wrapped the towel around his wet hips. 

Once he was back in front of his pod, he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked in there to see John sitting down on Randy’s bed, a beaming smile on his face. Randy entered the pod and John stood to meet him. “Holy shit,” Randy breathed out when he spotted the glaring white bandage on John’s neck.

“Happy to see you, too,” John said with a smile. 

“I’m so fucking happy to see you. John, I thought you were dead,” Randy told him as relief overtook him.

“Dr. Nathan’s an amazing woman.”

“That she is…” Randy lifted a hand to the bandage and traced his fingers around the edges. 

John tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck better for Randy. “Take it off,” John told him.

Randy’s eyes flashed to John’s and then back to the bandage. He slowly pulled back an edge revealing a glaring scar marring the once perfect skin. His fingers moved towards the scar, but he drew them back.

“It’s ok,” John assured him. “You can touch it.”

And so he did. His fingers circled around the outside of the scar before they traced so gently down the mark. John’s breath caught at the first touch against the raised skin. Randy then grabbed John’s hands and pushed him back, pinning his arms against the top bunk. He leaned down and blew a light breath down the length of the scar before his tongue darted out to lick along the path his fingers had made earlier. 

John moaned at the feeling of Randy’s tongue against the sensitive flesh and he didn’t care who was watching Randy kiss and lick his neck. “I love you,” he admitted for the first time. 

Randy paused and lifted his head and looked John dead in the eye when he replied, “I love you, too. I love you so fucking much. I’ve never loved anyone in my life as much as I love you.” He bent forward and placed small kisses on John’s face as he finally told John his true feelings. 

“I’ve never told anyone that before,” John said to him. “I love you,” he said once more before he grabbed the sides of Randy’s face and drawing Randy’s mouth to his. All the feelings they had for each other came out in that one kiss, as tongue met tongue and teeth clash against teeth. 

When the need for air became too great, they pulled back, and Randy then breathed out, “I was so fucking scared. I thought I lost you, John. I thought you died, I thought you died because of me.”

John smirked. “I’m not gonna give up that easily.”

Randy smiled back at him and his fingers once again went to the scar. “Now you have this because of me, you jackass.”

“I’m never gonna need a ring now. Because this? This lasts longer than some piece of gold that you can take off whenever you want. This is on me, this is _in me._ This is part of me now, Randy. This is for you.”

“Fucking hell…” Randy whispered. “John… I…”

“Don’t. Don’t say anything.” Once again, John pulled Randy’s head down into a passionate kiss, and they stayed in their pod the rest of the day, each with a new sense of belonging and _life_ coursing through their bodies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim McManus can make some dumb choices. And sometimes bad things happen to good people.

“Don’t come near me, Cena,” Chucky warned him as he saw John approaching. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” John asked as he stopped in his tracks. 

“Just like I said: don’t come near me. I saw you yesterday. _Everyone_ saw you yesterday.”

“Chucky, I’m still the same guy.”

“No, you’re not. He’s fucking you up the ass—”

“Trust me, I give as good as I get,” John told him.

“Don’t matter, you’re still a fag.”

“I’m not a fucking fag. Dude, we’re in prison, things change, circumstances change…”

“And people change. You are no longer fit to run this group with me. I trusted you, Cena.”

“And you still can! We’re in business—”

“We _were_ in business. I can’t work with you anymore. And I can’t work with _him_ ,” Chucky said, jerking his thumb towards Randy’s pod. “You got me to trust him, too. Look, I can’t be in business with someone who’s not focused. With him around, your focus isn’t on the business. You made that obvious when you nearly got yourself killed in his place.”

“But I’ve been fucking him for months and our business has been running smoothly. Except that one missed shipment, which _I_ took care of, by the way, we’ve been stronger than ever.”

“As long as you’re with him, you’re out. Go hang out with your butt buddy boyfriend and the fag boy. I knew he was sucking your dick.” With that, Chucky stood up from his seat and left John standing in front of the checker table.

Snapping out of his initial shock, John headed towards Chucky’s pod. He opened the door and began to speak, “Man, we—”

“Do you not understand what I just said?”

“Just fuckin’ hear me out,” John pleaded.

Chucky sat back and said, “You have two minutes.”

John started talking, “When I got here three years ago, the Italians were in fuckin’ shambles. Fuck, me and Petey go back; he’s the first person I met when I came to New York, you know that. You fuckin’ called me so that my dad and me could make a decision on Nappa when you wanted him dead. And I fuckin’ picked you guys up from the ground and got the tits flowing for you again. Don’t tell me you forgot about all of that shit I did.”

“Didn’t forget, nah, but that was a while ago. After Petey became Adebisi’s bitch, we cast him out. Now you’re Orton’s bitch—”

“I ain’t no one’s fuckin’ bitch.”

“You’re his bitch, Cena. And I’m not having you in the group. I’ll say it again, as long as you’re with him, you’re out. And you can start by getting the fuck outta my room, prag.”

“Fuck you, Pancamo,” John said before storming out of Chucky’s pod.

McManus was in his office, pacing the room as he thought over the events that transpired the day before once John was brought back into Emerald City. It was obvious now that John and Randy were having sex, and that wasn’t allowed. How had he not seen it earlier? He was completely livid. How long had they been fucking? Was it before they moved in together? Had his willingness to move them in together further progress their sexual relationship? Did anyone else know? If anyone did, it was Sister Pete. He left his office and took the walk down to Pete’s office. 

He knocked on the door and saw Pete look up from her desk and give him a smile. She gestured that it was ok for him to come in. “Hi, Tim,” she greeted him when he opened the door.

“Pete, did you know about Orton and Cena?”

“Nice to see you, too. And what do you mean by that?” she asked, although she obviously knew what he was hinting at.

“Did you know that they were fucking?”

“What would it matter if I did? And what should it matter if they are?” she responded with her hands on her hips.

“Jesus, Pete, why didn’t you tell me?”

“First off, I’m a psychiatrist, and I’m obligated to not say anything to you. Now, since you’ve figured it out, I can tell you what I know. What they have between them is something different. If you took the time to _look_ at them, you’d see that. With them it’s not just sex, they have something between them.”

“Well, I can’t keep them together.”

“Oh, Tim, you can’t do that, you can’t separate them. You kept Tobias and Chris together. And John keeps Randy together. You saw what he did when Paul went after Randy. He sacrificed himself and he nearly didn’t make it. Can’t you see that, Tim? If anyone has ever loved someone else, it’s John. And he loves Randy. I don’t care about your rules, the last thing you should do is separate them. It’s not like they’re causing you any trouble.”

"If not causing any trouble translates to running the entire underground drug trade, then, yeah, no trouble at all. I have to do it, Pete. If anything they're too powerful a force to keep together.”

“They’re also too powerful a force to keep apart,” Pete said as Tim turned and walked out of her office, intentionally deaf to her wise words.

Once Tim arrived back in Em City, he first went to Beecher and Schibetta’s pod. “Peter, I’m moving you back into your old pod with Cena, and I’m bringing Orton back in here with you.”

Beecher was curious. “And why would you do that, McManus?”

“Did you miss their little display yesterday? They broadcast to the entire unit that they were fucking.”

“You kept Keller and me together.”

“Because of bad judgment on my part. I won’t let that happen again,” Tim told him.

Beecher grinned as he remembered when he and Keller were forced apart by Querns. There was one body after another. Some people would never learn. “Have you told them yet?” Toby asked, looking across the hall to their pod.

Tim turned his head and also looked into the pod. John was just entering it. He watched as he clapped Randy on the shoulder and let the hand linger and slide down Randy’s arm. “No, not yet,” he answered.

Toby began to laugh as he said, “Have fun with that.”

Back in John and Randy’s pod, John began to speak. “Randy, I have some news.”

“What is it?” Randy asked, concerned.

“Chucky said I can’t run with them while I’m with you.”

“What?!” Randy yelled.

“Fuck, I don’t know. He was spoutin’ some bullshit about me not bein’ focused on business. Then he said I was your bitch cuz you were fucking me up the ass.”

“Well fuck him, then. Fuck all of them. We don’t need to run tits. That’s not a part of me, not like you are.”

Both men’s heads turned to the door when they heard a knock. And when neither moved to open the door, Tim opened it himself and stepped inside.

Randy narrowed his eyes at him and asked, “What do you want?”

“You’re moving back in with Beecher. You were told the rules your first day here: no fucking. Besides, I _know_ you’re involved in the drug trade, both of you. I don’t know where or how you get them in here, but I know you do, and the last thing we need is for you to keep working together. That’s why I’m moving you out. You cannot touch each other. You cannot go near each other. You cannot see each other apart from passing in the hallways and at meal times, and even then you can’t sit near each other and if I see you talking, I’m moving one of you to gen pop.”

“Fuck you, McManus,” John growled. “Fuck YOU!” he shouted again, louder this time. He took a break and lowered his voice as he continued, “I hope you know what you’re getting into.”

“Orton, move your shit,” McManus concluded before he left the pod.

“That fuck. That little fuckin shitbag ass hole mother fucking cock sucker,” Randy spouted off. “Fuck! Fuck, it’s all my fault, John. We were so fucking careful and I fucked it all up.”

“Nah, Randy, don’t blame yourself. Can’t show one fuckin’ second of happiness in this fuckin’ shit hole. Mother fucker.”

“I don’t want to stay away from you,” Randy whispered.

John raised a challenging eyebrow as he replied, “Then don’t.”

Randy smirked in response. “Alright, I think I can live with that.”

Petey stood at the door watching on as the two lovers said their goodbyes just before Randy grabbed his few things and walked across the hall to his old pod. 

“Randy, Randy, Randy,” Tobias said as he shook his head once Randy came to his door. “All you had to do was listen to me.”

“Like I could fuckin’ do that. I’ve heard from _you_ what it’s like; you just _know_. Like you and Keller, you… you had to be together. I couldn’t have avoided John if I wanted to. You fucking know that. He tried to kill me, did you know that?” When Toby shook his head no, Randy continued, “Yeah, he tried to kill me and we’re still fucking together. Goddamn it, Toby, we can’t keep away from each other. You know that.”

“That’s why I told you to not even get started together. I told you not to sit next to him at that card table. I said not to let yourself get involved. But…” Toby continued, noticing the defiant look on Randy’s face, “I had a feeling from the start that you would wind up in a similar situation to me. Keller is coming back soon, ya know… Sister Pete told me that today.”

“McManus separated us because we were fucking; why would he bring Keller back into Em City knowing your history?”

“That’s Oz. I’m sure he’s coming back to Em City. But… Fuck… Randy, can I give you a little advice? If you come up for parole and John tells you to forget him once you get out, do it.”

“I couldn’t do that. No way I could do that. Neither could you.”

Toby looked directly into Randy’s eyes as he said, “I know. Don’t say I didn’t try.” Toby sighed before he continued, “Look, I know you didn’t like me when you first got here, but I think we both agree now that there’s some common ground between us now, right? So, you know you can talk to me about anything.”

“McManus, is _forcing_ us apart… What the fuck trouble were we causing anyone?” Randy wondered. 

“A couple years ago, we got a new unit manager. I tried to kill Keller because I thought, for whatever fucking reason, that he put a hit out on my son. Well, Querns told us that we couldn’t touch each other in love or hate. I will tell you this; the body count in Em City suddenly went way up.”

“So, are you sayin’ that all we gotta do is kill a couple people and we’ll be able to move back in together? Because I don’t think either one of us is above doing just that.”

Toby pat Randy on the shoulder, a sympathetic look on his face. “I don’t know, Randy, I really don’t. But I always thought McManus was better than that, better than separating two people that were meant to be together. He wants the levels of violence to drop, so why not let love take over?”

Randy shook his head and grinned as he said, “You’re not really crazy, are you?”

“Nah, I just like to keep up the pretense for the new guys.”

“Alright, I can live with that. Now, did I hear something about you knowing Teddy on the outside?”

“Kinda… It’s more that I knew of him. My dad knew his dad somehow, and they’re pretty good friends. I know Ted’s dad, as well, actually. I think they met when Ted’s dad brought his business up to New York, but Teddy didn’t come up here until he was 16, and I was already in here. I did hear from my dad, though, that his dad was pissed the hell off about him winding up in here. Teddy knew what happened to me, yet he _still_ went and did what he did. The cunt bitch judge that sentenced me made sure I got the maximum penalty. His dad wasn’t that bad, but he made sure he didn’t get sent to some cushy ass prison… How’d you wind up hanging around with him, anyway?”

Randy shrugged and continued to pace around the cell. “He’s friends with Cody.”

“That’s one that shocked the hell outta me. Cody?”

“I dunno… Look, you know how sometimes you meet a person, hell, not only meet, but _see_ a person, and you know right off the bad that you’ll get along? Well, that’s what happened as soon as I saw Cody, and, well, all that taunting he got right off the bad pissed me and John off. So, when Cody wound up becoming friends with Teddy, he kinda came into our little circle. We look out for ‘em.”

“You’re a different kinda prisoner, you know that? You and John both. In here, it’s all about protecting your own kind. Yet you reach out to a fag and Bible boy. Speaking of which, now, maybe I was hallucinating, but didn’t I see Cody punch Ted in the jaw?”

“Didn’t Keller break your arms? Didn’t you shank him? Didn’t John try to kill me?”

Beecher crawled up into his bed and when he turned to face Randy, he raised an eyebrow at the comparisons Randy had just made. “Are you telling me that the hardcore Christian is getting buttfucked by the flamer?”

“To put it bluntly, yeah,” Randy told him. “Look, you can’t tell anyone that I told you, ok? _Especially_ them. Well, at least Teddy. Teddy would die if he knew anyone besides me and John knew. But, I figured since you asked… And, well, since you know. But you can’t let anyone know, because the last thing they need is to be split up, not now with me and John not being around each other.”

Toby shrugged and stated, “I would have figured it out eventually. Honestly, though, Ted taking it up the ass surprises the hell outta me.”

“It surprised the hell outta him, too.”

There was a brief silence in the pod as any past tension between them slipped away. 

When Toby spoke again, it was with a question directed towards the young inmate, “So, do you think you’ll be able to hold up alright without having him next to you the whole time?”

“Well, I know for sure the bikers are gonna try to tan my ass. And the fucking Sicilians told John that as long as we’re together, he’s not in with them anymore. Isn’t that complete bull shit?”

“Wait,” Toby said, holding up his hand, “Chucky said that to John? They’ve been running the group smoothly for three fucking years,” he added, obviously surprised at this new development. 

“Yeah, John told me he was the one that got them back on track after what happened to Petey…”

“He did. I watched it myself. The Homeboys and Latinos were all about the tits, really stepping in on their turf. Nino used to be the head honcho for the Italians, and when both Schibettas were taken down, the entire group went down. Sometimes I try and imagine this place without John here. My guess is the Latinos would be in charge, maybe forming an alliance with the Homeboys. Let’s face it, Burr is doing his fucking all to get them back in the game.” Toby smirked as a crazy idea came to him. “Imagine if, once Chris gets back, we get together, all six of us.”

Randy also let a smirk grace his face as he realized the potential that the six of them had together. John and Randy were both powerful men, Ted and Cody were those two that flew under the radar, and Toby was fucked in the head, as was Chris from the sound of things. “Shit, the six guys in Em City taking it up the ass via committed relationships, if you can call them that… We could be a fuckin’ powerhouse group. You know that John, if he wanted to, could get the tit trade back.”

“Drugs don’t do anyone any good. Fuck, he’d probably be better off giving it up to Chucky, anyway… He doesn’t need the drug trade, not with the connections he has.”

“Yeah, he _had_ connections, but who knows what kinda backing Chucky has… Fuck, who knows what Chucky can do to draw support in here… Maybe John’s pull ain’t lookin’ so good…”

“But you and John aren’t technically together anymore, right? I mean, yeah, you’d like to be together and fuck, but Chucky could be made to think, if told the right things, that this split up has _actually_ split you up. He’s not the brightest bulb in the box.”

“Fuckin’ hell, you really were a lawyer, weren’t you?”

“A damn good one at that. If you can just pass that on to John then—”

“I can’t talk to him. I’m fucking under threat of gen pop. But you’re not. McManus can’t do dick to you if you talk to him for me.”

“I can do that. Shit, it wouldn’t surprise me now if McManus decides to separate me and Chris now. Hopefully he’ll see the light.”

“McManus seems like a smart guy, though.”

“He’s got his moments of brilliance. Like Em City. That was a good idea, a really good idea, on his part. But sometimes he’s blind. Who knows, maybe he’s just pissed because he didn’t see it sooner with you two… I mean, he always _seemed_ ok with Chris and me. Or it could be because, try as he might, he can’t seem to stop the couples. It’s one thing to have me and Chris, one couple that loves each other, even though we had a strange way of showing it, we still love each other, but to have a couple of such powerful guys, well, I can imagine it’d be pretty intimidating for him… I really don’t get him sometimes.”

“He’s an interesting guy, that’s for sure…”

“Yup…”

That night, after lights out, Toby and Randy continued to talk about seemingly random, pointless things. “You know, Chris taught me how to wrestle,” Toby told him in a complete change of subject. Randy couldn’t help but grin and raise an eyebrow at the statement. “Yeah, feel free to bask in the innuendo,” Toby said, even though he wasn’t looking at Randy, he knew the expression on his face. 

“I wrestled in school… So did John… That’s what we were doing when…” he trailed off, not wanting to say what happened next, since that brought up memories of nearly losing John in John’s attempt to save his.

“Yeah, I know. You’ll move past that, though. Trust me.”

Over in John’s cell that night, Petey lay on his bunk, thinking about asking John the question that had been picking at him all day. He used to be in charge of the Italians, then John used to be, up until this morning, the leader of the Italians. “John, did you like it when Randy fucked you?”

John was completely taken aback by what Petey was asking. “The fuck you goin’ on about down there?”

“How could you like it?”

“Oh, shit,” John said, realizing then Petey’s point of view. “Don’t think about that, Petey. Look, I really can’t tell you about it. You were hurt by those fucks, Adebisi and those Nazis… I just… You wouldn’t understand.”

“But we’re both in the same boat: both cast out because someone fucked us up the ass.”

“Yeah, well… mine was worth every second of it,” John answered, his voice full of sincerity. Those months with Randy were worth more to him than a lifetime without him. Even if they could never touch each other again, he would forever hold those moments with him. And even if Randy got out of this place and never came back to visit John once, he wouldn’t care because he would forever remember the first time he and Randy had sex in the gym, would forever remember their first night together in their pod, would forever remember that day in the gym when Hunter attacked Randy and he saved Randy’s life and he would forever remember the first time Randy told him he loved him. 

John listened to Petey’s breathing slow down, and when he heard snoring, he reached down into his boxers and began stroking his dick, images of him and Randy on a large bed, making love to each other, no glass walls around them, no guards checking in on them every twenty minutes; just _them_ , just them loving each other in a way John never thought it possible to love anyone. That was the thought in his mind as he stroked himself to completion in his pod that night.

That next night during lockdown, John once again waited for Petey to fall asleep, but this time, instead of lying back in his bed while thinking about Randy, he walked over to his glass door and set his sights on Randy's pod. And Randy was right there waiting for him.

They smiled at each other from across the room, and even though they were in the dark, they could make out each other's shapes, and they knew _exactly_ what the other man was doing. 

John drew his boxers down, revealing his hard cock. Randy did the same thing, turning slightly to give John a better view of his dick as it jutted up against his stomach. Both men wrapped their long, strong fingers around themselves, dragging their hands along their lengths in display to one another. 

Each man pictured the other doing these things to them. As Randy circled his thumb over the head of his cock, he grinned to John, who knew that Randy was begging him to do these things to him the next time they were together. 

John slid his left hand up and down his straining shaft and dropped his right hand down to his balls. He began fondling himself, rolling them in the palm of his hand as he continued to stroke himself. 

Their eye contact was so strong, even from across the room, through two panes of glass, that spark between them never dulled. There was an unavoidable attraction, they were drawn to each other, they were two poles of a magnet. Randy groaned when he saw John biting his lower lip. His eyes fluttered shut briefly, but he had to keep them open. Even though he knew every move John would make, he didn't want to waste a single second he had of looking at his lover. 

John saw Randy mouth something, and he knew what was said. Even though he couldn't _see_ what was mouthed to him, he knew exactly what Randy said to him. And so he replied back. "Love you."

Randy smiled when he saw John mouth those two words back to him. His strokes sped up, and he wanted so badly for John to be inside him. Their times together were always cut short by the guard's nightly patrol, and as he glanced upwards to the second floor, he knew they still had some time. He wanted this to last, but he knew they couldn't take much longer. So his hand moved faster. His other hand reached down as well, down past his balls, and he pressed two fingers up to the sensitive area just behind them. His breath shuddered and his balls tightened as his body was stimulated. 

John watched as Randy played with himself, showing off his sculpted body to him, and just watching Randy touch himself was driving him crazy. He wanted Randy in there with him, touching him as he was touching himself. He pictured Randy down on his knees, his dick in Randy's mouth as his hands ran over his legs and touched him in all the right places. John choked back a groan as his cum began shooting out, some of it splattering on the glass before he moved his hand up to catch the rest. 

Randy's back arched as he also began to come, doing as John did and catching the cum as it was released from his cock so it didn't make a mess on the glass. His breathing was beginning to slow, and he watched John's chest heaving. Randy gulped when he saw what John did next. He raised his hand to his mouth and he licked up the length of his palm. His tongue dropped down again, this time swirling in the small pool of cum. He licked himself clean, and Randy was mezmorized by the sight. Randy copied John's movements, dipping his tongue into the cum that he held in his hands. It was odd tasting himself like this, but he imagined that he was kissing John, that he was tasting himself on John's tongue as their mouths melded together. 

Before climbing back into their beds, their eyes locked together once more as they again mouthed their love for one another. 

The following day, after work detail, Randy went to his normal counseling session with Sister Pete. He walked in and shut the door behind him, taking a seat in the chair in front of her desk. As he sat, she greeted him, “Hello, Randy.”

“Hey, Pete.”

“How are you doing today?” she asked him, knowing just what happened the day before.

“Mmm,” he thought, wondering just how much he should tell her. Well, she already figured out a while back that he and John were together, so he admitted, “Last night was strange… You don’t tell anyone what I say in here, do you?” He had to ask before he could continue, just for reassurance.

“You know that, Randy. Not a word goes past these walls, unless you’re planning on hurting yourself or someone else. Otherwise, my lips are sealed.”

“Alright, well, I know… It’s not like we ever hold each other, and it’s not like we’re able to just lie there together, but knowing he’s there at night, well, it helps a lot, just the fact that I’m in the room with someone who actually cares about me,” he confessed to her, his voice just a whisper.

“I’m so sorry, Randy. I told him not to do—”

“He TOLD you?! He actually TOLD you that he was moving us apart? Why did he do it? We weren’t doing _anything_ to anyone else!” He took a breath and lowered his voice as he continued, “Two days ago I told John I loved him for the first time. And where the fuck did that get me? I tell him my true feelings; the one time I let actual words do the talking, and because of that we end up separated for God knows how long. And not only that, Chu—” he cut himself off before he wound up telling Pete anymore than she should be hearing from him.

“What happened?”

“Nothing important.”

“You know,” Pete went on to say,” Tim seemed pretty adamant that you and John are in charge of the drug trade in Em City.”

“If we’re in charge of the drug trade and McManus knows, how come he hasn’t done anything about it yet?” Randy returned, a small smirk on his face.

Pete eyed his suspiciously, sure that he just admitted it in a roundabout way. “Could that be the real reason behind separating your pods? Because he wants to cut down on the drugs?”

“He didn’t just separate our fucking pods, Pete! He separated _us_! He won’t let us see each other, he won’t let us go near each other! He told us that if we do go near each other intentionally, he’s gonna move one of us to gen pop!”

“That could still go back to the drugs, though. But, it’s still not right. I told him he shouldn’t do it, not with your…” she trailed off.

Randy sat back in his chair and raised his eyebrow, his long arms dropping over the arm rests. “Not with my what?”

“Not with your history of violence. I told him that you two keep each other together, keep each other in check. I know you love him and he loves you. Trust me, Randy, you’ll get together again.”

After the session, Randy stood in front of the gates to Em City, waiting for them to open up. When they finally did, he walked through them and entered the unit. From across the room, he caught eyes with John, the spark from the stare shooting down his spine and pooling in his dick.

One of the bikers looked up and saw Randy enter the room, and he couldn’t help but to rile the troops. “Look John, your girlfriend’s back. Oh, wait, that’s right, you can’t go near each other. Looks like you’re gonna have to get your pussy elsewhere, Johnny!”

All the bikers and Aryans roared in laughter at Randy’s expense. “I guess that means Orton’s up for the taking, doesn’t it?” Before the man knew what was happening, he found himself on the floor as Randy ran over to him and knocked him backwards in the chair. Randy rained down fist after fist, fighting through the Aryans, bikers and COs that were working to get him off of this man. 

A group of COs finally managed to pull Randy off of the man who was sprawled out on the floor, blood pouring out of his broken nose and cuts over his eyebrow, his left eye already swelling shut. Randy fought to get out of the grip of the COs, and when he did manage to pull his arms free, he went back to work on a the same prone biker, not caring if he, too, was getting punched and kicked by the others trying to defend their own. 

Once again, the COs managed to get Randy off of the biker, now spitting blood out of his mouth. When Randy tried to struggle free again, a CO grabbed the night stick off his belt and hit Randy hard in the shoulder and several more times in the stomach. With Randy doubled over in pain, he resisted less, but he still wanted at the biker. With another shot to the back of Randy’s legs, right over his hamstrings, his fight slowed. 

John sat in his seat, a sad look in his eyes as he watched his lover get dragged off by the hacks. When Randy was outside the walls of Em City, John set his sights to the biker being helped to his feet by his friends and two COs. He watched as he was escorted to the hospital ward, and the only thought that ran through John’s head was that this guy was a dead man. 

Randy was stripped out of his clothes and made to walk down the deserted hallway to the end where he was thrown, still fighting to get out if their grip, into the hole. The door was slammed shut, leaving Randy cold and alone inside the dark and dingy cubicle. His screams and shouts of frustrations echoed off of the walls. He dug his nails into his own skin, raking down his arms, scratching over the tribal tattoos. He scratched the skin on his arms raw, marring it with red lines from shoulders to fingers. Moving over to the wall, he banged his fist against it, his anger yet to abate. 

He should be with John right now. There was no reason for them to be split up. “FUUUUCK!” he screamed to no one. Every moment the two of them shared ran through his head as he sank down to the floor, his head dropping into his knees. He wrapped his arms around his head and knees and in his solitude he let the tears fall. 

At dinner, John sat with Ted and Cody, looking up every once in a while to the bikers. Their little friend wasn’t there with them, which pleased John to no end. Randy really did a number on this guy. Good. Of course, getting him alone could be a problem. The ideas of just how to kill this guy flew through John’s head. He could always get him on his way back to Em City once he got released from the hospital. Then there was always the option of whacking him right here in the cafeteria… If John could get some commotion started, make sure the bikers were around, he could get him right in the stomach, slit his throat even. And it all had to be done before Randy got out of the hole, so he wouldn’t be to blame. He was deep in thought, and that was made obvious to Ted and Cody, who had been trying, unsuccessfully, to get his attention for the past couple minutes. 

“Fuck, John, are you listening to _anything_?” Cody asked him.

John shook his head then looked across the table to Cody. “Did you say something?”

“Yeah, we’ve only been talking to you for the past five minutes. I wanted to know if you were doing ok. I mean, first Randy was kicked out of your pod, now he’s in the hole. Are you ok, man?”

John shrugged his shoulders slightly. “I’m alright. I got on fine before he came around, I’ll get back into the swing of things.” John felt a presence behind his shoulder and turned around to find Toby standing behind him. “Hey there, Toby,” John said, surprised that this man was behind him. 

“Hey, John. You mind?” he asked, gesturing to the seat next to John.

“Feel free.”

Toby took a seat and began talking. “You need to tell Chucky that you and Randy aren’t together anymore.”

“Do I?”

“Yeah. Look, I know you two have been running this place since you got here, and right now the wiseguys are at the top. If you and Chucky are on the outs, there’s gonna be a major divide. You guys can’t afford to let the Latinos and Homeboys take over. Those guys are a fucking mess. John, if we’re gonna keep any order in here, you and Chucky have to work your shit out. Randy already agreed,” he added for John’s benefit.

John hadn’t really been listening, but he tuned back in instantly when Toby said Randy’s name. “Randy’s in on this? So, even though I… Even though we’re together, you think Chucky will let me back in? And you care why?”

“Because I don’t wanna see Em City in shambles. Last time the Homeboys were in charge, well… Adebisi. Enough said.”

“Right, that fucking disaster… But I don’t know if Chucky would even give me the time of day now.” 

“You gotta try, John. You have to. For the sake of Em City.”

“Alright, I’ll do what I can.”

The following day, just after the morning’s count, that biker Randy sent into the hospital came back to Em City, welcomed by a round of applause and cheers from his buddies. John smirked as he knew today was the day. It was breakfast time and they were back in the cafeteria. John passed one of the Homeboys and made sure to say something about some Aryan’s plans just loud enough to give them pause. The word got passed down the line quickly until every black inmate heard the rumblings of some made up plan to whack Poet. 

John watched as the events unfolded. The Homeboys were surrounding the bikers and Aryans, and John managed to make his way into the scuffle. First came the shouts and the threats, and the bikers and Aryans were quick to retaliate. Both sides faced one another before all hell broke loose. Shanks were being pulled out left and right, but John had his mind set on one thing. He pulled out his trusty blade and thrust it deep within the abdomen of the biker that had taken such joy in taunting Randy. John removed the blade and yanked on the man’s hair so his ear was right next to John’s mouth. “This is for Randy, bitch,” he growled low enough just for the dying man to hear before driving the shank in once more. The man fell to the ground in the midst of the mini riot taking place right in the cafeteria, and no one was none-the-wiser as to who just killed this man. John took the shank out of the man’s abdomen, wiped the blood on the guy’s pants and shoved it back into his pocket. The COs were fighting to get to the center of the crowd and John slipped out of the group, not having to go far before he got to a section of tables cheering for the fighting to continue. John, bloody shank in his pocket, joined in on the cheering.

Once back in Em City, the entire prison was placed in lockdown since two prisoners were killed and another three prisoners and a CO were injured. John knew there was no way the inmate’s death could be pinned directly to him. There might be suspicions because the guy had been beaten up by Randy, but no one could be sure. The chaos was just too much in that cafeteria to be able to keep anything straight. And once John had Chucky back on his side, he knew he’d be able to get the fellow Italian to vouch for him if there was a follow up investigation, which was pretty much a guarantee due to the injured CO. 

The lockdown lasted the rest of the day, the entire following day, and the day after that it finally ended. It was a miserable couple days, locked up with your pod mate the entire day, but it was days like that that really allowed them to get to know each other better. John was able to talk more to Petey about his rape and how what he had with Randy was a completely different experience. 

However, as soon as the lockdown ended, as soon as the prisoners were released from the confines of their pods, the questioning started. John had to work fast. He approached Chucky, who stopped him before he got any closer. “What did I tell you?”

“And that’s why I’m here to tell _you_ that I’m through with him.” God, it even hurt him to just say those words to Chucky, but it had to be done. “I’ve had a few days without him, and it hit me that my life was so much better in here before he came along. I want to go back to that, back to the good ol’ days when it was just you and me. Back when the two of us fucking ruled this shit hole. There’s no reason it can’t be like that again.”

“I like what I’m hearing,” Chucky informed him. “I like it a lot. But there’s only one way for me to really believe what you’re saying.”

John got a sinking feeling in his stomach at Chucky’s words. He just _knew_ what was going to be said next. Still, he asked, “What’s that?”

“Kill Orton.”

“And if I don’t?”

“If you don’t, there’s no way I’d ever trust you again. So, John, can you kill him?”

John took a shuddering breath before he answered, “I can’t kill my family, Chucky. Fuck, I just can’t do that.”

Chucky looked slightly surprised by John’s calling Randy his family. “Family? Really, John, you consider that guy your family?”

John nodded his head in the direction of his pod, and Chucky stood up, following John. Once inside, John gestured for Chucky to sit on the bed, which he did. “You know I consider you and Petey my family, my Sicilian brothers,” John said with a smirk. “Well, Randy is no different. Only he _is_ different. You’ve known me for years, man, you know that I give my all in everything. Only when I tried to give my all in _resisting_ Randy, I failed, and only found myself being drawn in further and further. And I wound up falling for him with every fiber of my being. I can understand if you want me and Randy to stop with the tit sales, because that _is_ business, but you can’t just disown us. You can’t just kick us to the curb just because we’re both guys and because we happen to like to fuck, too, Chucky. This whole fuckin’ ordeal has me confused as fuck, too, Chucky. Trust me, nothing has shocked me more before in my life than the realization that I was actually in love with Randy. I never thought I’d fall for anyone this hard, much less a guy. But just look at us, Chucky, look at me and Randy. We’re jacked. We could fuck anyone up in here. Don’t you try and deny that. Can you really afford to let us go?”

Chucky thought over John’s statements. He did have a point. He and Randy had the power to take anyone down, _especially_ if they were working together. But their feelings could get in the way of everything they fought so hard to build. “So, you won’t kill Randy because you’ve fallen in love… You lied to me earlier. You said to my face that you two were through. I don’t take kindly to liars.”

“Man, you gotta understand why I did it. Look, I told you, remove us from the tits if you gotta, but keep us around. We can have your back. We’ll always look out for your best interest. We still have our mutual enemies, there’s no need to have dissention within our own ranks. You know I’m right.”

“Yeah, I know… Ok, you and Randy will no longer be privy to the tit shipments, at least not until I can be certain that any business is separated from whatever you two get up to. But, you can keep your places in the ranks, only because of your history. You better not fuck this up, Cena, because you know what happens if you do.”

John nodded and turned around, reaching behind a few of his things on the shelf then pulled out a bottle of whiskey and discretely handed it off to Chucky, who raised it into the air in a toast to their reformed alliance. He brought the bottle to his lips and tipped it back, gulping down the firey drink before passing it back to John, who too drank. 

Another day passed, and on this day anohter group of inmates arrived. Murphy stared at the paper in front of him, glancing up every now and then at the newest addition to Em City. Surely there had to be a typo. Prisoner #02K289, Kennedy Kennedy. That couldn’t actually be his name. “Kennedy?” he asked the now annoyed looking prisoner. 

“That’d be me.”

“What’s your first name?”

“Kennedy.”

“No, really, what’s your first name?”

“Kennedy. My name is Kennedy Kennedy.”

“Don’t fuck with me.”

“I’m NOT fucking with you!” he shouted. 

“Your parents were really that cruel to you?” Murphy asked with a raised eyebrow. “Ok, Kennedy… Kennedy,” Murphy added, snorting at the sheer absurdity of it all, “this is your sponsor.” A fellow Aryan came up to him and extended his hand when he noticed the marking tattoo on Ken’s neck. Ken grabbed the man’s arm, as did the other man to him. 

“Alright you two scum fucks, follow me.”

Back in Em City, after Murphy continued up to the guard station, Ken turned to his fellow Aryan and asked, “What’s a guy gotta do to join the Brotherhood in this place?”

The guy jerked his head towards a group of black inmates and answered, “Waste one of them.”

“Done.”

McManus opened the door to the hole, finding Randy slumped against the far wall. Tim dropped Randy’s clothes in front of him, and he slowly reached a hand out to grab them and begin getting dressed. “Follow me right to my office once we get back into Em City.”

“What, you gonna tell me that I’m getting moved out to Unit B.”

“Just hurry the fuck up.”

Walking into Em City, Tim found John and called him into his office, as well. “Sit,” he told both of them, which they did. “I spoke to Sister Pete again, and she made me see that I made a dumbass decision. I acted on impulse without thinking. Which means that I’m moving you two back together.” He watched as each man’s normally stoic faces flashed, if only for a brief second, with happiness. “Why not let you two actually be happy together? If keeping you apart leads to fights,” he directed towards Randy, “then letting you be together better keep the violence down. And since Chris Keller is coming back in a couple days, I’m planning on moving him in with Tobias, which means I’m putting Schibetta in with Pancamo.”

“Are you sure it’s good to keep jumping Petey around like this?” John questioned, unsure of how Petey would be able to handle yet another move.

Randy glanced over at his lover as if John were on crack.

Tim had the same confused look on his face. “Are you saying that you want to stay with Schibetta?”

“No… But he’s still fucked up from the rapes, ya know? I know he’s been talking to Sister Pete and Dr. Nathan, but he still can’t understand just how… Just how me and Randy can actually _like_ what we’re doing.”

“There’s nothing I can do for him that isn’t already being done. Spend one more night with Schibetta, then tomorrow you’ll move back in there,” he said to Randy. “You two can go now,” he dismissed them.

“Can you believe this?” Randy asked.

“No… Chucky said he still wanted us for the man power, too.”

“You got back in with Pancamo?”

“Yeah.”

“Damn. So, when I was in the hole, I heard something about a lockdown, which is why I was in there for three fucking days.”

John smirked and said, “Oh, yeah, about that… Look around. See anyone missing?”

Randy gazed over the balcony to the people down below. He stopped when he reached a group of bikers. “Where’s Skezz?”

“Didn’t you hear who didn’t make it through that fight in the cafeteria? Poor Skezz couldn’t seem to pull through suffering two stab wounds in his stomach.”

“Did you…?”

John shrugged his shoulders and refrained from saying anything further on that subject. “Who’s the new guy?”

“Hello, I’ve been in the hole for the past three days, I’m the last person you wanna ask. But, fuck, it’s another Aryan. Don’t they all get shipped to Unit B?”

“Apparently not.” Heading over to the guard station, John nodded in greeting to Murphy and decided to ask him about the new guy. “So, who’s the new dude?”

“That would be Kennedy… Kennedy.”

“I got that the first time.”

“No, his name is actually Kennedy Kennedy.”

“Wait,” John tilted his head to the side and glanced over to Randy, who was looking just as confused as him, “are you saying that this dude’s first _and_ last names are actually Kennedy? You cannot be serious.”

“I am.”

John hung his torso over the railing, unable to control himself, and shouted, “Kennedy!” When Ken glanced up at him, John added, “Kennedy!”

Ken turned his attention back to the Aryans surrounding him. “Tomorrow someone dies. And you can tell me who his friends are.”

The man on Ken’s right told him, “Runnels and DiBiase.”

“I’m not touching a fag.”

The next day, Ken followed through on his promise. One of Em City’s homeboys was found dead in a stairwell of a heroin overdose, and no one knew any better, as the guy already had a drug problem. 

Over in the hospital ward, Ted was nearing the end of his shift working bed pan duty. Vern Schillinger was waiting outside the ward with a biker standing next to him while Ken went inside to deliver the mail. Ted paid no mind to the man as he went about putting some final things back. Ted went out into the hall where he saw Vern and the biker. He felt a presence behind him and when he turned, he saw Ken standing near him. The fear rose as he saw Ken approaching. 

Vern opened the door to a supply closet and Ken grabbed Ted from behind, wrapping his hand over Ted’s mouth to prevent any screams from escaping. The biker forced Ted inside, and Vern followed, pulling the mail cart in with him and rolling it right against the closed door.

“Ken, I think we have a screamer on our hands. Get the tape.”

The biker switched his hand out for Ken’s who went to get a roll of duct tape off the mail cart and closed in on the horrified young man. He ripped off a long piece and stuck it over Ted’s mouth to prevent any screams from escaping. As he did this, he said, “Now, Teddy, as much as we’d _love_ to hear you screams, we can’t have anyone finding us, now can we?” A sick smile crossed his face as he watched the terror rise in Ted’s eyes.

Ted fought to break free, but the three of them held him tight, and he was no match for them. “Now, Teddy, don’t try to fight it. We’re gonna have to break you in.”

Ted tried to yell and shout, but the tape muffled any loud sounds, and they got lost in his throat.

“I’m getting hard just listening to you,” Ken told him, palming his dick through his pants.

“You’ll have to wait your turn,” Vern told him as he ripped Ted’s pants down to his knees. He unzipped his own pants and pulled out his hard cock, stroking it lightly. He then reached into his pocket and grabbed a condom. “Can’t leave anything behind, now can we?” he asked as he rolled it onto himself.

Ted continued to struggle against the holds, but it was useless. He screamed out in pain, well, as much as he could, as Vern shoved his cock deep within Ted’s unprepared hole.

“Oh, fuck, I love a tight little asshole,” Vern stated as he ruthlessly fucked Ted.

Ken held Ted’s head against he wall, watching his face the whole time. “Vern’s getting you good and ready for me, Teddy. That’s what your dirty little fag boyfriend calls you, isn’t it? Do you two fuck, Teddy? Is that what he calls you when you’ve got your dick inside him? Does he moan your name out while you fuck inside your pod?” Ken growled right into his ear. He leaned in even closer and licked up a tear that fell from Ted’s eyes. Ken could read the pain and fear and humiliation in them, and he savored the view before him.

The pain was so overwhelming. He felt as though he were being ripped in two with every single thrust of Vern’s dick into his body. Every nerve was on fire as he screamed and yelled. He tried to fight back, tried to get away, but he couldn’t, and all he could think through the pain was how could Cody ever want to touch him again? The tears fell and Ken continued to lick them up.

“You sound sooooo good,” Ken moaned to him as another shout tried to escape Ted’s lips. “You better make those sweet sounds for me when I fuck you.”

Ted tried to keep up his struggle, but by the time Vern stilled his thrusts, he succumbed to the pain. He hurt so much he had gone numb, and the only way he was still standing was because he was being held up. He hurt so much that his mind went blank, and he didn’t even try to fight when Ken forced his dick into his bleeding asshole. A few light yells were all he could muster before his body completely shut down.

Ken continued to push inside, muttering things into Ted’s ear, but Ted wasn’t hearing anything anymore. 

After Ken finished, he pulled his dick out, and the other men let Ted collapse to the floor, the blood still flowing freely from his ass and pooling into a puddle next to his helpless body.

“How convenient, we’re right next to the hospital. If anyone decides to come looking, at least it won’t be a far trip,” Ken added before the three of them headed out of the closet and back onto their mail route.

Cody, Randy and John sat around in John and Randy’s pod, watching Randy put his things away as the three of them bullshit around. Cody kept looking out into the main area about every thirty seconds. “Where the fuck is Teddy?”

“Maybe the hospital ward was really busy today,” Randy suggested.

“Or maybe Teddy just offered to help Dr. Nathan out since she was short staffed today,” John replied.

Cody smiled as he thought about Teddy. “That’s Teddy for ya, always going the extra mile to help someone out.”

Randy’s eyes narrowed as he watched McManus approaching their pod. He knocked on the door and John opened it for him. “I need to speak with Cody,” Tim said.

John and Randy looked at each other, then John said, “We’ll be out there.”

Cody stood up from his seat on the toilet and asked, “Ok, what is it?”

“It’s Ted. He’s in the hospital.”

“Yeah, he works—”

“No, Cody, he’s _in_ the hospital. Ted was raped.”

Cody’s face dropped, his eyes widened with horror and his mouth was gaping. “What? No. No,” he repeated over and over, shaking his head in disbelief. He wrapped his fingers in his hair and pulled. “Who did it? Who fucking did it?!” Cody was fuming. His Teddy was raped. “Who would do something like that to him?” Cody asked fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.

“We don’t know who did it yet, but it’s looking like it was Schillinger and a couple of his mailroom buddies,” Tim answered. “As for why? Is there ever a reason? It could be because he’s the son of a very influential man.”

“But he’s NOT his father! Jesus Christ! Teddy never hurt anyone!”

“I know, Cody, I know. We’ll find out who’s behind this. For now, Gloria’s got him under close watch.”

“How is he?” Cody asked with a low voice, dreading the answer.

“He lost a lot of blood. One of the nurses found him in the supply room outside the hospital. He had blacked out on the floor.”

By now Cody was crying. He hated the thought of his Ted lying in a hospital bed because he was so disgustingly violated by a couple of the low life scum fucks this prison housed. “Is he doing any better now?”

“The bleeding stopped, and Gloria expects he’ll be fine physically very soon. Pete still has to talk to him and see where he’s at mentally.”

Cody sat down hard on Randy’s bed. This couldn’t be happening, not to Teddy.

This extremely emotional reaction wasn’t one that Tim expected. He only told Cody because he knew they were friends, and he would certainly notice his pod mate not being in there that night. “What’s going on with you and Teddy? Are you two fucking?”

“That really doesn’t matter right now. What _does_ matter is that Teddy is doing ok. Teddy _needs_ to get better.”

“So, you two are together as well.”

“Who the fuck cares, McManus?! All I care about is him coming back here, coming back to me.”

“I’ll keep you updated,” Tim told him before leaving the young man alone in the pod.

When John and Randy noticed McManus leaving their pod, they headed back over. John opened the door and Randy followed. They saw Cody sitting on the bed with tears in his eyes. “Yo, what’s wrong?” John asked him.

“Teddy,” Cody choked out.

“What about Teddy?” Randy asked, concerned. 

“He…” Cody took a deep breath before continuing, “he was raped.”

Both older men were in complete shock. Teddy, harmless, Bible loving Teddy, was raped? “Who did it?” John wondered.

“McManus didn’t know. He said that it was probably someone in the mail room, but if they found anything out, they would let me know.”

“If you find anything out, you tell us, ok? Sometimes things should be taken into our own hands,” John told him, the malice and evil intent dripping from every word.

“You got it,” Cody assured him.

When Dr. Nathan told Sister Pete that Teddy was awake, she entered the hospital ward and stood next to his bed. “Theodore?”

His sad eyes met hers quickly before he turned his head away.

She took his hand, but he jerked that away, as well. “Don’t touch me,” he mumbled.

“Please, Ted, I need to speak with you. You were raped, this is a traumatizing experience for anyone. I need you to tell me how you’re doing.”

Ted didn’t say anything in reply to her. He just continued to lie in his bed, curled on his side. 

“Ted, do you have to be sent to the psych ward?”

“No,” he whispered. “I… I want to see Cody.”

Sister Pete smiled. It may take a while, but Teddy would be fine. "I'll make sure you get back as soon as you can. Will you tell me who did this to you?" she asked him.

There was no reply from the young man. There was no way he could tell Sister Pete who did this to him. And the sooner he could put this past him, the better. 

Toby was jittery, and John and Randy noticed. "Hey, man, calm down. McManus is moving Keller back in with you, so you'll have all night together."

"Yeah, well, I haven't seen him in a while... I'm kinda anxious."

"We can see that," Randy told him.

"How do I look?"

John and Randy looked at one another then back to Toby, both answering, "Anxious," at the same time.

Toby frowned and replied, "Oh... I was hoping you'd say fuckable."

John and Randy shook their heads. Cody was there with them, but he wasn't _really_ with them. He wanted to be with Teddy. Still, his head snapped up when he heard the gates open, and there stood Christopher Keller. He scanned the room and stopped, not trying to fight the smile when his eyes met with Toby's. Chris walked to their table and Toby stood up, pulling Chris into a tight embrace. "I missed you so much," Chris told him.

They broke the hug and Toby sat back down. John stuck out his hand and greeted him, "Hey, man, it's been a long time. How'd my hometown treat ya?"

"Like shit," Keller answered with a grin.

"No better than you deserve," John replied. This made him realize just how much he missed shootin' the shit with Chris.

"I see we got some new blood," Chris noted.

"Yeah," Toby said.

"This is Randy Orton, my cellmate," John told him, but Chris was able to read into the statement. Chris nodded in approval as he took Randy's hand in a handshake. "And that's Cody Runnels."

Chris looked to Toby and raised an eyebrow. "This kid taking my place?"

"Hell no. No offense, Cody."

Cody wasn't paying attention to anything being said. He didn't know Chris was even talking to him, and it wasn't until Randy physically shook his shoulders did he even register that he was being spoken to.

John looked between Cody and Chris and he knew that this seasoned veteran of the prison system would be able to assist them. "Cody, I think you should tell him about Ted."

"I don't even know him."

"If you won't, then I will," John threatened. "I think Chris and Toby can help us out with everything."

Cody sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll tell him. Just not out here."

"Then back to our pod we go." John stood up and all five of them went to the pod. When the door closed behind Toby, John looked to Cody. "Alright, spill."

"Teddy... Well, Teddy is my... pod mate," Cody started, and once again, Chris caught the true meaning of the words. "He was... raped."

Chris nodded and looked to John. "You thinkin' revenge?"

"Fuckin' right I am."

"Good. I can help with that. Especially when it's for an old friend. Do you know who it was?"

"No," Cody answered with a sigh.

"When's he getting back in here? You gotta get him to talk and tell you who did it."

"I don't know when he's getting back. But I'm sure he'll tell me."

Chris opened the door and the rest of them followed him out. Ken was sitting at a table and couldn't resist saying, "Runnels, I hear your little boyfriend got gang raped today." He put on a pout as he continued, "The poor baby. Where's God when you need him?"

Cody tried to lunge forward to tackle the other man, but Randy held him at bay. "He's not fucking worth it," he growled into Cody's ear.

"He did it," Cody said. He just _knew_.

John and the rest of them were sure of it, too. But John didn't want to act until Ted was back and said something on the matter. John glared daggers at the laughing man. Kennedy Kennedy was next on his hit list.

Another couple days passed and Dr. Nathan stopped at Ted's bed first thing every morning. "Hi, Ted, how are you feeling today?" she would always ask.

Up until today, Ted would shrug his shoulders, never saying much, if anything at all. But today he gave her an answer. "Better."

She smiled, happy to hear him speaking to her. "Sister Pete's said you've been doing better, as well. She said that you can go back to Em City today if you wanted to."

"I think I'd like that," he told her. He needed to be with Cody. But as much as he wanted Cody to hold him, he didn't know if he wanted anyone touching him, and he sure as hell didn't know if Cody would even _want_ to touch him.

"Good... Are you sure you don't want to tell me who did this to you?"

Ted nodded, keeping his mouth shut. "I'd like to go back now."

"Alright."

The gates to Em City opened and Cody's eyes lit up. Once again, the shine in his brilliant blue eyes had gone out, but seeing Ted brought that light right back. 

That moment was tainted when Ken opened his big mouth. "Lookie here! Bitch Boy's back!"

"Fuck you, asshole!" John shouted to him.

"Yeah, what's your queer bitch ass gonna go about it?" Ken challenged.

John drew in a breath to calm down. 'All in good time,' he told himself. Instead of giving a clear reply, John leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow, leaving it at that. 

Cody stood as Ted came closer, but Ted never made it to the table. He diverted his path right to the stairs, taking them one by one, and Cody hurried over to follow, meeting him in their pod. His heart broke seeing Ted so damn sad. He reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, but Ted jerked it away. "Teddy?" Cody asked, his voice concerned for his friend and lover. 

"Just give me some time, Cody. Please," he pleaded.

Cody nodded and turned to leave the pod, but a hand grabbed his wrist, preventing him from leaving. Cody turned back around and faced Ted. "Yeah?"

"I don't want to be alone," Ted said with a sad pout.

"I'll never leave you," Cody assured him. 

Ted's hands went to his face and he turned away, unable to stand looking at Cody anymore. His emotions were running wild. He wanted Cody there with him, of that he was certain, but he couldn't bare seeing him, just as sure Cody couldn't stand being there, seeing him, not after what happened. "I'm sorry."

"Teddy," Cody started, but paused when he noticed Ted's shoulders tense at his own name. "What is it? You gotta talk to me, please."

Ted's voice was barely about a whisper while he spoke, "How can you stand to be around me?"

Cody was in utter shock at that question. "What do you mean how can I stand to be around you?" He moved in closer to Ted, putting a cautious hand back on his shoulder, and this time it wasn't shrugged off. "I. Love. You. That simple enough for you to understand? I love you. Nothing anyone does will make me stop."

"Even though..." Ted couldn't even finish his question. He couldn't say anymore before his emotions took over once more. 

Cody wrapped his arm around tighter, pulling Ted in tight until Ted was returning the hug. Cody rubbed his hand over Ted's back in soothing circles, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. "It's ok, baby, you don't have to tell me anything until you're ready. You got that? But you should know that anytime you need to talk, I'll be there for you. I will _always_ be here for you."

"Thank you," Ted muttered into Cody's ear. "Hold me tonight. I just need someone to hold me."

"Anything."

The next day, Ted remained in his pod a majority of the day, but encouraged Cody to go out and see the rest of the gang. And so it was the five of them once more sitting around a table watching Toby kick Randy's ass in checkers. "Motherfucker," Randy grumbled. "That's it, I quit checkers. Fucking quit. I am done."

"Cry baby."

"Fuck you, John."

John didn't say anything in reply to him, he just turned his attention to Cody. "He spill yet?"

"No. He will, though."

Ken ventured out of his pod and scoped the place out before announcing loudly to his Aryan brothers, "Looks like our little Teddy won't be joining us today. Such a shame."

"You should quit runnin' your mouth, Kennedy, you fuckin' bitch!" Randy shouted over to him.

"Who you callin' a bitch, bitch? You can come and fuckin' make me shut my mouth," he said as the rest of the Aryans stood up in support of the newest addition to the Brotherhood.

Randy stood, as did the other four men at the table. From a few tables down, Chucky stood, followed by the other Sicilians. All other men in Em City had fallen deathly silent as they watched the interaction before them. If things came to blows, every man had his side picked out. 

"Break it up down there," one of the guards shouted, not wanting any trouble on his hands.

Randy raised his chin in deficance towards Ken and the other Arynas, but slowly sat down. He knew that Ken would get just what was coming to him.

A few more days passed, and the tension rose with each passing day between the Aryans and the eclectic group of friends. Teddy began to join them once more, and he cringed each time he saw Ken's smug face. Finally, that night, it became too much for Ted to handle. 

"Cody, I can't carry this around anymore..." Ted told him as they lie in bed together. The guards started passing them by if they found the two in bed together, knowing they would go right back to one another. They knew that Cody was only comforting Ted.

"What is it, baby?" he asked, stroking his hand through Ted's hair.

"It was Kennedy," he mumbled, but Cody caught every word. Finally, he got what he was looking for. "Kennedy and Schillinger. There was another guy, I don't know who... He... He... Held me there... Kennedy, though..." Ted couldn't go on, couldn't say anything further about what happened to him.

"Shhh," Cody soothed him. "You don't have to say anything else. Get some sleep, ok?"

He saw Ted's head nod and held him close, waiting until Ted's breath slowed and evened out before letting himself fall to sleep.

The next day Cody headed into the shower where he found John already in there. "He told me," Cody stated as he turned the water on.

John smirked while he latered up. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. It _was_ our little pal Kennedy. And Schillinger, apparently. But Teddy was focused on Kennedy."

"Good." John finished washing the soap off his body and turned the water off. Cody turned his head and watched John's ass as he walked over to grab his towel. When John turned back around, he saw Cody staring at him. "You like what you see?" he asked, raising his eyebrow, smirking further when Cody started to blush. "I'm gonna have a little chat with Chucky later so I can get everything we need. And you can't come wth us. Someone has to be here with Ted, ok?"

"Ok," Cody answered with a nod.

"You know nothing."

"Right," Cody said again. And it was the truth. He really didn't know anything that John was planning. John made sure of that, made sure that there would be no way Cody could be traced back to the events that would soon be going down later on in Oz. 

"Well, hello there, Kennedy... Kennedy," John said as he approached Ken in the hall. 

"What the fuck do you want, Cena?" Ken asked him.

"Can't a friend just say hello?" John smirked when, behind the corner, came Chris, Randy and Chucky. He felt sheer joy as he saw fear flicker in Ken's eyes. 

"It's just a shame that Verny isn't here for this little shindig," Chris added.

"What the fuck do you guys want?"

The four men surrounded Ken and brought him into the bathroom on the second floor of the prison that was never used. "Just like Keller said: we're gonna have a little shindig. And you're the guest of honour," John informed him, a sick, demented smile plastered on his face. He was gonna enjoy every second of what they were about to do.

"Fuck you!" Ken shouted, trying to fight out of the grip. 

"Hmm, looks like we have a screamer on our hands. Randy, could you do us all a favor and get the tape?" John looked Ken right in the eyes as he said words eerily similar to what he said to Ted, "Can't have anyone knowing where we are, now can we?"

Randy ripped the piece of tape off and wrapped it around Ken's head, closing his mouth off from any further loud shouts. "Much better."

"Thanks, babe," John said before turning his sick smile towards Randy. Even though Chucky was there, he didn't care, he was on a rush and he knew that he would enjoy the disgusted look on Ken's face. He grabbed behind the head and brought their mouths together in a heated kiss. Randy returned the kiss, his tongue seeking John's. Just as he thought, Ken looked repulsed. When John and Randy broke apart, John turned all his attention back to Ken. "What is it you're thinking Ken?" John stepped into Ken's personal space and got right into his face. He placed his hand under his chin and tilted his head up so their eyes were locked. John brought his other hand to Ken's cheek and slowly rubbed his hand down the side of his face. "Do you think we're gonna fuck you?"

When Ken gulped and nodded his head slightly, John's smile only grew wider. "You really think that? You think we'd actually want to fuck you? Well, Keller here might stick his dick into anything-"

"Hey!"

"Let me finish. I think even he'd be _disgusted_ to touch a piece of filth like you. You low-life piece of shit," John said before slapping Ken across the face. John then turned his attention to Chucky. "You got it?" he asked.

"Yeah," he answered, pulling out the large butcher knife he stole from his job in the kitchen. 

All the men's excitement grew as they saw Ken's eyes widen in sheer terror. "It's story time again. Ya see, I'm all about loyalty, all about family. I hope you know now that by fucking Teddy, you fucked with me. And I'm not the person you wanna fuck with. Five years ago, this guy named Nino Schibetta, you may have heard of him, well, he had some business to take care of with this one inmate, Johnny Post." John stuck out his hand and Chucky placed the knife handle into his palm. "He cut Post up bit by bit. Happy five year anniversary."

As John was telling the story, the other three men worked to tie Ken down to a chair. Ken fought against the binds, but it was useless. He wasn't going anywhere. 

"Nino started with Post's dick." John closed the distance as Chris unbuttoned Ken's pants. John leaned into Ken's ear and whispered, "This is gonna hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me." With that, John grabbed onto Ken's dick and promptly sliced it off. 

Even with the tape, Ken's gutteral shouts of pain resounded off the hollow bathroom walls. 

"What do you say now, boys? One hand at a time, or should I just go for the whole arm?"

"Make the fucker suffer," Randy said, clearly enjoying this. He was also enjoying watching John in his element. He got off watching John on this power high. He had never been so turned on in his life. 

"Done." John walked behind Ken and grabbed his hand. The angle made it awkward, but he raised the knife, and with a forceful blow managed to cleave off a hand, which was left twitching on the floor. 

Ken's fighting spirit was weakening with each strike against his limbs. The blood was gushing out of his body, and the pain was like nothing he could ever have imagined. He had to be in hell. This was hell, and he was living it. As the darkness drew near, he reached out for it. He welcomed the eternal darkness, because it had to be better than this. As his arm fell to the floor, he could no longer hold on to life and he let that dark embrace him.

"Put this shit where it belongs: in the dumpster," John ordered. Wrapping him and his disembodied limbs up in the cloth they brought with them, the four managed to clean the scene of the crime to the best of their abilities, which happened to be supurb, leaving no evidence behind. They got Ken in the kitchen dumpster, and got the knife into the sink where Chucky ran the hot water, washing off the blood, bone and any other bodily mass that may have accumulated on the blade.

"Oh, fucking gross!" Randy said to Chucky. "You're not gonna use that on the food tomorrow, are you?"

"What, you think this is the first time this has happened?"

"Fucking nasty ass shit... Speaking of that, why the fuck did you wanna keep his dick out of the dumpster?" Randy asked, holding the dick wrapped up in the cloth. 

"Didn't I finish the story? Nino sent the dick of Post back to his friends. I'm sure Schillinger will love finding this in the mail room tomorrow."

With that, Chris and Chucky made their way back into Em City. Before making it back there, John pulled Randy off to a side storage closet, unable to contain his lust any longer. He was horny as fuck after that kill. He'd never been so turned on by killing someone, the rush had never been that strong before, and the fact that Randy had been there with him made it even better. He needed Randy right then and there. 

The murder of Kennedy Kennedy may possibly be traced back to John because of its similarity to the murder of Johnny Post, but it wasn't as though he cared. He wanted Ken to suffer. And that he did. 

As John slammed his cock inside Randy's willing body, he knew that everything they had just done was worth every second, was worth any possible repercussions they may face.

Cody looked up as Chucky and Chris entered Em City. Chris nodded to Cody, and Cody smiled at him. He turned to Ted, who stared at him wide-eyed. He knew then that Ken Kennedy was no more. And he breathed a sigh of relief, wrapping his arm around Cody and pulling him into a loving hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Randy sat across from Cody at the checker table, staring at the board, then back up into Cody’s eyes, and then down on the board once more, trying to decide which move to make next. John was sitting next to him, as he was playing the winner. He, too, examined the board before leaning over and saying, “Dude, you’re fucked. I don’t know how you _always_ manage to lose.”

“That’s it, I quit!” Randy shouted, pushing his chair back from the table.

“Good move. Quit before the eighteen year old owns your ass,” Ted said with a laugh. Cody grinned as he looked at Teddy; it wasn’t all that often he heard Ted laugh.

“You shut your goddamn mouth,” Randy huffed.

“Oh, calm down and move over. It’s my turn now,” John said.

After Cody proceeded to beat John and then Teddy, they all decided to call it quits.

“Orton,” Ryan O’Reily began as he walked towards them, “you still can’t win a goddamn game of checkers?”

“I can’t help that that kid is some kind of… checker genius,” Randy said in his defense as he pointed to Cody. 

Cody smirked and shrugged, “Or you could all just suck.”

Ryan slapped John’s hand in greeting as he pulled up a chair between John and Cody and straddled it, resting his elbows on the table. “I think I agree with the kid. So, you hear that a new inmate’s coming into Em City soon?” he asked, changing the subject completely.

“I did, yeah,” John answered, making a sidelong glance at Randy.

“And you didn’t tell me?” Randy was surprised. John always told him everything. 

John shrugged, “Thought it might be better if you didn’t know…”

“Why’s that?”

“You really made sure to spread your wings before coming here, didn’t you? Just spread your shit far and wide, start shit with anyone and everyone, that how you operate?”

“Like you’re any better, O’Reily.”

“Hey, I work my Irish charm on everyone, but you? Shiiiit.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“This new guy? I think you know him.”

“Again?” Cody asked. How much shit had Randy managed to get himself into in his 23 years?

“Who is it?”

“You’ll see soon enough,” Ryan told him before standing up and leaving the four at the table.

“John, who is it? I’ll find out sooner or later, and I think it’s better I find out now. Don’t you? Come on, John. Who the hell is it?”

John thought it over. Randy could find out when the guy walks through the main gates, or he could find out now and ease into the idea. Maybe the second option was the best one; Randy wasn’t always great about surprises. “Kofi Kingston.”

“That fucking bastard. The fuck’s he coming here for? He trash someone else’s house?”

“He did, actually, yeah. Couple times, apparently. This is his third strike, got him on multiple vandalism charges, and top that off with a breaking and entering charge, and now he’s out for the count in a max security prison.”

“And he’s coming into Em City? Why the fuck do these people keep putting guys I hate in here with me?” Randy asked, the blood rising to his face. “It’s like they _want_ me to get in trouble!”

John placed a hand on Randy’s knee, rubbing small circles, trying to soothe him. “Shit happens.”

“What the hell happened between you guys, anyway?” Cody piped up. 

“I saved for _years_ to buy this beauty of an El Camino. One day I see him eyeing it up, right? So I tell him to keep his motherfuckin’ ass away from my car, cuz I thought for sure he’d be stealin’ it; sellin’ it for parts. Next thing I know, the windows are smashed in, dents and scratches all over the side, and let’s not forget his fucking tag across the hood. Then a couple months later, all the shit with Hunter goes down, and I land my ass in here, and it’s been rosebuds and fairy dust ever since.”

“That shit’s just wrong, dude. You don’t fuck with a guy’s ride.”

Randy smirked. Things weren’t looking too good for Mr. Kingston.

The following day when Kofi arrived, trailing behind Poet, he made sure to glance around, taking in the sights. He saw Randy, who he was still bitter towards from a year ago, watching TV and talking to a young man at his side. After the quick scan, he continued to follow Poet to his new pod. “Get used to the interior decorating, man; it’s the only thing you’ll be seeing for the rest of your life.”

Kofi looked and saw Randy and the young man part ways. The last thing he really needed was to be starting shit back up with Randy. He got the last laugh, anyway. But he thought it might be a good idea to send a message to Randy, anyway, just to make sure he knew what was what. And he’d be able to use that kid to do it.

Cody, Randy, Teddy, John, they all avoided so much as looking at the new inmate. McManus had told them that he wanted there to be absolutely no bullshit between any of them. Tim had also given the speech to Kingston, who agreed with him wholeheartedly. At least that’s what he said to Tim’s face. 

Kofi kept his eyes on Randy the entire day. At meals, sure he sat with Poet and the homeboys, and he was sort of listening to what was being said, but he was looking at Randy. Who wasn’t looking back. 

The next day, Kofi managed to catch Cody in the hallway when he was off to his first meeting with Sister Pete. “You like being Randy’s little bitch?” he asked as he walked up behind Cody. 

“Can I help you?” he asked, turning around to face Kofi.

“I saw you yesterday, always at his side, running around like the little bitch you are.” He was now in Cody’s face, backing him up against the wall. “That what you are? Lick his boots clean? Suck that dick’s dick, too?”

Cody wasn’t backing down, although he was trying to fight out of Kofi’s hold. “Fuck you,” he snarled.

“Oh, no, you’re not going anywhere,” Kofi told him, pinning Cody with his legs, pushing his forearm into Cody’s neck.

“Didn’t you already do enough to Randy?”

“Preemptive strike.”

“What do you plan on doing to me, huh? You gonna beat me to a pulp? You gonna rape me? You even got a plan? Well, whatever you’re thinkin’, know that by fucking me, means you’re fucking _with_ Randy, and fucking with Randy pits the wrath of every Italian in this prison against you.”

“The hell you going on about? Randy ain’t Italian.” 

“Maybe if you took some time and observed a little more than just seeing me talking to Randy from time to time, maybe instead of jumping straight to revenge on Randy via his friends, you’d see that he’s got more than just me at his side. Study up on your history before jumping into shit like this.”

“What the fuck’s this? _You_ threatening me?” he asked, though he loosened the pressure and took an unconscious step back.

“I’m stating a fact.”

“You don’t got shit.”

“Keep thinkin’ that,” Cody replied coolly.

Kofi took another step back out of Cody’s personal space. He could see that Cody’s words had some backing to them. This wasn’t just some bluff, Randy actually had friends and allies on his side.

“Maybe you should try taking your anger out on Randy himself next time, see what happens. But _anything_ happens to him, you’ll have John to deal with?”

“Who’s John?”

“See what I mean? Someone needs to pay attention. Or at least have some kind of actual plan before going out and sending a message to him like you tried to do with me. Just because I’m the little fag boy doesn’t mean you have free reign to fuck me over. Don’t for a second think this will stay between us.” Cody began walking away, leaving a stunned Kofi behind. “And just for the record, I’m no one’s bitch. Oh, and I’m _not_ the one Randy’s fucking,” Cody added with a smirk to a stunned looking Kofi. Once he was back in Em City, he found John and Randy and said, “Guys, I think we might have a trouble maker on our hands,” and proceeded to tell them about his encounter with Kofi.

The following day, exiting his pod, John cried out from across Em City, “Yo, Poet!” It had been the first time he had seen Poet alone, and he had to talk to his old buddy about the new inmate.

“Yeah, Cena, what is it?” Poet asked.

They moved towards each other and John jerked his head towards Kofi. “Might wanna keep an eye on your new boy there. Hasn’t been around long enough to be stirrin’ up shit.”

“The fuck you talkin’ ‘bout?”

“Got word through the grapevine that he was tryin’ to get ta Randy by fuckin’ with one of his friends.” John brushed past Poet and sat down at a table across from Kofi and stared him dead in the eye. “You ever heard of Ken Kennedy?”

“No,” was the unsure answer.

“Goddamn, I’d love to leave the two of you locked in a room together; see who’d tear the other’s head off first. I’d pay to watch that shit: The Nazi Fuck versus the Dumbass Homeboy. Be damn entertaining.”

“You done interrogatin’ him, Cena?” Poet asked.

“Yeah. You just tell him to pick his battles man,” he said to Poet, though he kept his eye contact with Kofi. “We don’t need any trouble here, do we?” He then stood up and pounded fists with Poet. “You don’t wanna fuck with us.”

Poet sat down next to Kofi and shook his head. “Yo, man, the fuck you thinkin’? The hell’d you do yesterday? You don’t go causin’ trouble like that.”

“I was fuckin’ tryin’ to get to Orton.”

“You little dumbass shit. Orton is tight with Cena, who runs the Wiseguys right next to Pancamo. Fuck, they in charge of the drug trade, they have real man power. Shit, they even got some of the hacks on their side. And, look, I’m down with Cena myself.”

“The fuck you sayin’? That you’d take Cena’s side over mine?”

“Boy, you a little ignorant shit, don’t know dick about what’s goin’ on in here. Think you can just fuck with whoever the hell you want and then alla us will have your back, just because we got the same colour skin. Things don’t always work that way, man. You gotta earn your place around here, and right now you ain’t got much of one.”

John entered the pod, finding Randy sitting on his bed again as he talked to Ted and Cody. “Were you talking to Poet?” Randy asked as soon as John walked through the door.

“Yeah, had to tell him about our newest problem.”

“Hold up, you and Poet are… what exactly?”

“Dude, me and Poet go way back. When I first showed up here, he was on my case all the time ‘bout me pretendin’ I was black or some shit. I just told him that’s how I was, that’s how I grew up. And you know Poet always spittin’ out his rhymes, so one day I throw one out myself. That sure as shit shut him up. For about five seconds. Then he say I been writin’ it, polishin’ it up an’ shit, not just comin’ up with my rhymes off the top a my head, callin’ me Vanilla Ice and shit. So what he do? Challenge me right then and there. So I accept. We trade off back and forth, and that’s how I gained respect from him and the rest a the Homeboys. I mean, yeah, I took the drug trade from ‘em, but they were fucked once Adebisi got whacked, anyway. Redding, he just a bigger mess than alla them put together… Anyway, back to Poet, you ain’t never seen him and me battle? We had some good times, dude, but it’s been a while since we really got anythin’ goin’ together.”

“So you’re tellin’ me that not only are you a leader of the Italians, tight with Keller, but you’re also in with Poet and the Homeboys?”

John grinned. “Shit yeah man. When I network, I network damn good. But back to you, man, you _had_ to have done somethin’ to him to get Kofi that pissed off.”

“I don’t know. I probably punched him out one night when I was blackout drunk or some shit. Maybe I slept with his sister or something. I. Don’t. Know. All I know is that one day my fuckin’ car was trashed and my parents’ house was fucked up. And I wasn’t even living there at the time; I was living with my girlfriend.”

John raised his eyebrow. Randy hadn’t been arrested much later after the incident happened with Kofi. If he had a girlfriend at the time, was he still with her? “Girlfriend?”

Cody’s face scrunched up in a complete look of disgust at the word, causing both John and Randy to chuckle slightly. 

“A little pussy ain’t gonna kill you,” Randy said to Cody.

“Yeah, actually, I think it will.” He looked to Ted and grinned, “Besides I got all I’ll ever need right there.” Ted just blushed.

Turning his attention back to John, Randy said with a smirk, “Anyway, I dumped her ass soon enough. It’s not like I’m still attached to anyone on the outside, if that’s what you’re worried about, John.” As if John actually had anything to worry about. “But what we do need to worry about is that fucker, Kofi. All he’s ever given me is shit, and I don’t even know the dude. Only way I know his goddamn name is from the fucking police reports.”

“You swear all you said to him that day was to keep his motherfuckin’ ass away from your car? You didn’t play the race card or nothin’ like that, did you?”

“Fuck, like I care if you’re white, black, red, fuckin’ purple, green, whatever, we’re all just as fucked up as the next guy.”

“Randy Orton, that is the most logical thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth,” Cody told him.

“Thank you, but I think you’re forgetting all the shit I’ve told you over the past few months. Like don’t come on to me again or John will kill you. Then I told you that Ted wanted to fuck you, and I just encouraged you to actually go through with it.”

“And all of that was great advice, but this was less about my sex life… or life in general… and more about the whole picture.”

“Ok, so Randy’s got a rational side to him, now can someone tell me what the hell we’re gonna do about that fuckin’ loose cannon that is Kofi Kingston?” John asked.

“Maybe we could just wait it out and see what happens,” Ted suggested. “If we don’t do anything, maybe he’ll realize exactly what he’s been doing. People can change, you know.” 

“That might be our best bet right now,” John agreed. “Cody, you’re the one that he tried to start shit with, you ok with that?”

“Yeah, I’m fine with that. We don’t need anything pointing back to us, anyway.”

“How can you be fine with that?” Randy asked, his voice rising.

“Because, Randy, nothing happened. And I know you wanna get back at him, but all he’s doing right now is digging himself a hole. He’s going after us, not the other way around. Someone’s bound to see what’s going on with him. If he keeps that up, he’ll have totally fucked himself over, and we wouldn’t have to lift a single finger against him.”

Randy mulled over what Cody just said, and it really did make sense. Kofi had no reason to be going after him. Not after what happened on the outside. “Ok, we’ll leave him alone. For now. But I swear, if he fucking comes after me again, he’s dead.”

Looking on from nearby the staircase at the table shared by Poet and Kofi, was the leader of the Muslims, Kareem Said. He had tried to help some of the Homeboys out before, had been successful for a brief while, anyway. Perhaps he could try with Kofi. Said could see the anger that was inside the man, and the lack of spiritual guidance he had wasn’t benefiting him in any way. Maybe if he had success with this one, he wouldn’t be as angry himself, and while he knew that fully converting to Islam was a trial, but this could be a journey that could do Kofi some good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five months. Five goddamn, god forsaken, miserable months. That’s how long Ted had been in Oz, and he had no idea how he’d be able to last five more years here, at the very least. And then he thought of John. He had been locked up for three years already, and had no hope to get out. Ever. Yet he kept on truckin’. There was no quit in John, even though he’d never see the outside world again. Teddy knew it was only a few years, but if these past few months were any judge of the future, these upcoming years were going to be pure hell.

He was lying in bed, Cody’s arms around him, on the morning of his 21st birthday, thoughts racing through his head. This was no way to spend a birthday, especially one so monumental. Sure, he never would have found Cody and been able to wake up in the arms of the man he loves had he not been locked up, but was that really better than living the good life on the outside? He never could decide. He had gone to the seventh layer of Hell here in Oz, and sure, Cody was his rock after… Ken Kennedy… but if had had never been locked up, he never would have been raped by those two men, and therefore wouldn’t have needed that rock. He loved Cody, more than he ever loved anyone, and he knew that and could admit that to himself, but most days he wondered if all this bullshit was worth it. He sighed loudly, causing Cody to stir. A hand began stroking his arm, and Cody whispered, “Morning, Teddy,” into his ear.

“Morning,” he grumbled back.

Seconds later, the lights were switched on, illuminating the prison for yet another day. The daily cry of “COUNT!” was shouted and the entirety of Emerald City was out of their respective pods, ready to get counted and get on with their day. Breakfast was uneventful, as was work. But since returning his hospital job, after much insistence on his part that he was fine and could handle things there, Ted reveled in the uneventful days.

However, after work, as he was walking back to Em City, he felt as though he was being followed. And before he knew it, he was cornered. Randy, John and Cody surrounded him, dragging him in the direction of the kitchen, which was strange since it was still before lunch time. “What’s going on?” Ted asked, completely confused. And relieved. He was worried when those hands were on him and didn’t know who they belonged to at first. 

“Word on the street is that someone’s got a birthday,” John informed him. “So, since I happen to like the birthday boy, I decided to use my connections to set up a little something special for him.”

“Thank you,” Ted said, a smile on his face.

Cody hooked his arm with Ted’s as they drew closer to their destination. “If anyone deserves something special on their birthday, it’s you. It’s nothing much, though,” Cody added as he walked through the door.

Down at the far end of the cafeteria at the kitchen area, there was a small cake with a single candle in the center sitting on the tabletop. 

“You guys did this for me?”

“Cody was the mastermind behind it all. He wanted to see if there was any way I could get kitchen access, and I asked him why, and he said it was for your birthday. So… Happy Birthday, Ted.”

“Who made it? Chucky?” Ted asked as they approached the cake.

“As a matter of fact, I did. You gonna eat it, or are you just gonna admire it all day long? Because as flattered as I’d be, I do have a kitchen to run, and I can’t very well do that with a cake taking up space on my table. I do have lunch to serve in a few.”

Ted smiled, a full fledged, face splitting smile. While he never thought he’d wind up in prison, since he came here, he never thought anyone would do much as care that he was having a birthday. “Thank you. All of you.”

“Randy didn’t even do anything,” Cody said as he wrapped his arms around Ted’s waist from behind, resting his chin on Ted’s shoulder.

“I showed up, didn’t I?”

“Just eat your fuckin’ cake,” Chucky told him.

“Ok. It looks real good, Chucky. Thank you.”

John walked to the cake and pulled a lighter out of his pocket, given to him by Randy earlier in the day when John told him he should kick his smoking habit, since if he was gonna die in prison, it wasn’t gonna be of second hand smoke. He lit the solitary candle and everyone just mumbled Happy Birthday before Ted blew it out. John removed the candle and cut the cake, serving a large piece to Ted. He took a bite and nodded his head in approval. “This _is_ good.”

“Of course it is. I’m Italian, food is in my blood.”

Ted shared the rest of the cake with the guys there, continuously saying thank you to everyone. 

After the events in the kitchen, the day carried on as usual. Lunch was had, books were read, TV was watched, checkers were played (by all but Randy, who played the role of observer) and dinner was eaten all before lockdown. While they were waiting for lights out, both men sat up in Cody’s bed, talking as they usually did.

“What would you be doing today if you weren’t in here?”

“Probably getting drunk with the guys at school. But it’s not like I’ll ever be getting back into school, any school, again after this.”

“What were you studying?” Cody asked. They never really talked about Ted’s scholarly side.

“Business. Just like the old man. And then I fucked up, and my dad made sure as hell I paid for it. I don’t know what I’m going to do with myself once I’m out of here. Cody, I killed a woman while I was drunk and underage. I’ll never get hired anywhere, I’ll never get my degree. I’ve never been able to look myself in the mirror without thinking about what I did. And I know that I’m paying for it, and I deserve to be in here, but once I’m out? There’s nothing for me.”

“At least you _had_ something on the outside. I was peddling drugs in gay bars as part of my family’s business once I dropped out of high school. My dad was arrested a couple years ago. I’m surprised I never wound up in juvi for all the shit I did when I was out.”

“But look at us now. Sure we come from mighty different background, but we’re both in here. It’s like Randy said: we’re all shit.”

“I didn’t mean to get you so down on your birthday. Can you tell me more about school, though? What was college like?”

“It was fun. Got good grades, had some great friends, enjoyed my classes, looked forward to going into the family business. But then over the summer, I went out with my friends and enjoyed myself a little too much.”

“Teddy, you need to stop always bringing it back to that. Yes, you did something horrible, ok, but that doesn’t define you. You’re not some crazy psycho killer like some of the people in here. You actually feel remorseful about what you did. Baby, you can’t let this take over your life. Don’t let this become you, ok? You’re so much more than someone who had a drunken accident. You’re smart, funny, gorgeous and on top of all that, you still have a chance to make something of yourself once you do get out.”

“Make something of myself doing what? What can I possibly do, Cody? I can’t go into the family business. I was supposed to take it over once my dad retired. That could never happen. Can you imagine the uproar there’d be if a ex-con took over a multi-billion dollar corporation?”

“Teddy,” Cody said, taking Ted’s face in his hands, turning him to look him sternly in the eye, “stop thinking about it. Before you get out, you’ll talk to Pete, and she’ll be able to help you. Besides, that’s still a while away. For now, just worry about getting through one day at a time. And stop thinking about why you’re here, because I don’t like seeing you so down. Especially on your birthday.”

They continued talking until the cry of “Lights out!” was heard around the prison and all the lights were shut off for the night. Both hopped down off of Cody’s bed and crawled into Ted’s. They slept together every night. McManus told the guards to just let them be, since Ted was in rough shape when he returned to Em City. However, they hadn’t been with each other. It had been well over a month since Cody had so much as touched Ted in any kind of sexual way. The last thing Cody wanted was for Ted to go back into his shell, especially not after they had come so far since their very first encounter and later since Kennedy. But, it’s not like he had actually _tried_.

With the lights out and Ted in his arms, Cody let his hand slide from Ted’s chest to his stomach, and he felt Ted’s breath hitch as he moved lower. “It’s ok, Teddy. I’m not gonna hurt you, baby,” he assured as his hand brushed over Ted’s flaccid cock through the layer of fabric of his boxers. “Anything you’re uncomfortable with, say so. I’ll stop at any time, any instant.” Ted was extremely tense. Sure, Cody’s touch was gentle, but it was Schillinger’s and Kennedy’s hands that he was feeling. “Roll over. Face me.”

Ted slowly turned around in Cody’s arms, letting his eyes meet Cody’s. They were soft, loving, caring, not the harsh eyes set on him by Kennedy. These were brilliant blue, and meant him no harm at all. His hand slid up Cody’s arm and fell to rest on his neck, his fingers curling into the hair at the baseline of Cody’s scalp. 

Cody bent forward and kissed him. “See, I’m not gonna hurt you. Ok?” He felt Ted’s dick begin to stir. This was a good sign. Ted hadn’t bolted. Another good sign. Not like he had many places to go, but Cody would get the hint. A gentle brush over Ted’s cock and a kiss to the lips. That’s what Cody had to do: take things slow. And he was willing to go as slowly as he needed. He needed Ted to not be utterly consumed to what happened to him. He needed Ted to know that things would be ok once more. “How does that feel, Teddy?”

“It’s nice,” Ted answered. Looking at Cody helped, he realized. He could get lost in those eyes so easily, and he often did. Those eyes helped him, brought back memories of the months they had spent together. The good times. Before Kennedy. Sure, it hadn’t been _that_ long that they had been together, but those couple months meant more to Teddy then he could ever know. 

“Good. Remember, if I do anything you feel uncomfortable with, tell me, and I’ll stop.”

Ted nodded. Cody would never do anything to try and hurt him intentionally. Except for punching him the day they met. And then Ted did something completely unexpected. He laughed. He actually laughed as he thought about how he acted that first day. 

Cody had no idea what Ted was laughing at, but he grinned anyway. “What is it?”

“I was just thinking about the day we met. Well, the day after we met, I guess. When you punched me.”

“You’re _laughing_ about me punching you?”

“Well, it’s pretty funny, isn’t it? I mean, I was a complete jackass.”

“Yeah, you were. Don’t forget that I kissed you, too,” Cody reminded him as his hand continued to drift over Ted’s hardening cock.

“Couldn’t forget that. One, two punch of a different kind, for sure,” Ted said with a chuckle.

“I love hearing you laugh,” Cody told him with a smile, displaying the small gap in his teeth. He let his hand slip under the elastic of Ted’s boxers, and Ted didn’t so much as flinch as Cody’s hand made contact. “You should let yourself laugh more often.”

“I can try.”

“Good.” He wrapped his hand around Ted’s dick, letting his thumb swirl over the leaking head. His hand slid down to the base, trailing the precum downwards as he moved. Back to the tip now, and Ted’s dick was rock hard. Goddamn, he missed this. He missed the feel of Ted in his hand, stroking him, giving him pleasure from such a simple touch. Ted was the only one he ever did this kind of thing with. 

When he was working the clubs, it was all about sex and drugs. Nothing more, nothing less. Nothing was ever slow paced, not in the raging, racing life of the clubs. No, in the clubs Cody was looking for guys who needed their next fix. Yeah, sure, he wanted to make people feel good, but it was always on some superficial level. Cody would sell them their drugs, fuck them, suck them, get fucked, get sucked. And while he enjoyed the sex, it wasn’t as though he _cared_ for the people he was with. All they were were nameless bodies. Cody knew nothing about them, what their background was, what they were like during the day. They were just another fuck. And that’s how it had been since he was fifteen. 

But with Teddy, he did care. He cared more for Ted than he thought was humanly possible. His hand remained slow and steady and gentle, and Ted had begun to let his hips buck forward, the motion matching Cody’s.

With his left hand, Cody reached down and released his straining dick from his own boxers, then slipped his hand around Ted’s waist and pushed him in closer, causing their cocks to brush together.

Ted gasped, the feeling overwhelming. Damn, Cody felt amazing. Why had it taken him so long to do this again? Cody was as far away from Kennedy as a person could possibly get. Cody’s hand now had hold of both of their dicks, sliding over them as they moved closer together. “How’s it goin’, Teddy?”

He said nothing in response, but he did tighten the grip he had in Cody’s hair to pull him into a fevered kiss. Their tongues wrestled each other as Ted bucked his hips further into Cody’s hand. Cody’s hand moved faster, the sheer lack of contact between them over the last month escalating until they could hold out no longer. 

As they lay there afterwards, their cum mingling on the other’s stomach, they smiled at one another. “Guy could get used to that,” Teddy mumbled.

“Sure could.”

“Didn’t realize just how much I liked that until I realized how much I missed it just now.”

“Yeah,” Cody replied, letting his hand brush through Ted’s hair. “Happy birthday, Teddy.”

“Thanks.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

After breakfast and right before work, Ted had an appointment with Sister Pete. Everyone had to see her, but he had weekly appointments with her now. “Good morning, Theodore.”

“Good morning, Sister Pete,” he greeted as he took the seat in front of her desk.

She smiled at him. He looked different this morning. Happier? Maybe that’s what it was. “You had a birthday yesterday, right?”

“Sure did.”

“And how was that?”

“Real nice. I got cake.”

Pete’s smile grew wider. “So, how are things with you and Cody?”

Ted’s eyes lowered so he was now looking at his hands resting in his lap and a blush rose in his cheeks. “Things are, uh… real nice.”

“Did you two make love last night?”

The blush grew even deeper. While Pete would ask him about his relationship with Cody, he normally brushed it off by saying that Cody was always there for him in his times of need. He always tried to avoid any questions about the sexual nature of their relationship, but right now it didn’t look like Pete was going to let him go on this one. “In a sense. We, uh, we didn’t do _that_ , if that’s what you’re askin’.”

“But you were intimate,” she stated.

“Yeah,” Ted answered quietly. 

“Good.”

“You think it’s a good thing Cody and me are breakin’ the rules like that?”

“I do. I never would have thought you two would get along, but the Lord works in mysterious ways that no one will ever quite understand.”

Sometimes, Ted realized, it was easy to forget that the shrink you were talking to was also a nun. She dug so easily into his brain, then went and turned it around, bringing God back into the equation. “Can I blame God for what happened to me? Sister, I grew up Christian. I’m here as part of the Christians. But I don’t understand how God could have let that happen to me, especially if, like you and Father Mukada say, he was the one that gave me Cody. Ever since I was a kid, I’ve followed His word, and even now, even though I’m with Cody, I still try to follow His word to the best of my ability. And I never meant any harm to anyone in here, yet,” Ted took a deep breath, “Kennedy still…”

“Sometimes, Ted, it’s best not to question how He works.”

“How can I _not_ question it?! Sure, Kennedy ended up dead, but Schillinger is still alive, and even so, Kennedy’s dying doesn’t take anything back!” Ted’s eyes widened and he clasped his hand over his mouth. He hadn’t told anyone but Cody about Schillinger’s part in his rape.

Sister Pete stood up from her seat and stared down at Ted. “Did you say Schillinger?” Ted remained silent. “Theodore, did you say Schillinger took part in your rape?” After moment after moment of stillness, Ted finally nodded. “How come you never told anyone before?”

“I was scared. I still am scared. I’m sure he thinks I had something to do with Kennedy’s death, and I can’t help but say that I’m glad he’s dead. But I don’t want to think about what could happen to me or to Cody if word gets out that I gave up Schillinger.”

“Ted, if you’re willing to testify against him, we can get Schillinger on multiple rape charges and have him locked away in solitary.”

“Sure, so his Aryan groupies can come after me again. Or they could go after Cody, or John, or Randy. Divide and conquer. I don’t think so.”

She reached out and placed her hand over his elbow as it rested on her desk. “Ted, you can’t think about that. If you can get him, their leader, locked away, the Aryans will have far less pull over everyone in here.”

“I can’t do it, Sister. I’m not risking another Kennedy happening.” He stood from his seat and gave her a sad smile. “I’m sorry, Sister, but I can’t. I’ll see you next week.” And with that, he turned and walked out the door.

Pete sat back down, staring down the hallway as Ted left the room. That man, Vern Schillinger, had caused so much trouble in Oz. Yet no one he acted out against was ever willing to speak up and speak out. Every last one of them was scared about the repercussions. Even Tobias had acted in retribution of his own accord. And now, as a psychiatrist, she was legally bound to silence.

Ted headed off in the direction of the hospital ward, grimacing as he passed by the medical supply storage closet just outside the door. Images, sounds, smells, all came flashing back to him, but he pushed on through the door to the ward anyway. Carry on with the routine. That was the only solution. 

Over in the dress factory, John and Randy stood next to each other, watching over the machines as they smoothed and cut the fabric, John going insane from the mindlessness of it all, simply staring for hours as the machines did all the work. “Christ, this job sucks balls.”

“Think of it this way,” Randy began, “at least you’re not cleaning up people's shit over in the hospital.”

“You make a point,” John agreed with a nod as he watched another piece of fabric pass through. 

“And you have me for company.”

“Because I don’t see you enough during my waking hours, I get to work next to you, as well.”

“And you enjoy every second of it.”

“That how you make it through your day? Tell yourself that I thoroughly enjoy your company? Or is it that you just enjoy being around me so much?”

“Little bit of both, truth be told.”

“LUNCH!” cried one of the guards, halting the operation while other men in the prison took over the next shift. 

“Another day done,” John said as they walked out of the factory, waiting for Cody, who was assigned a place on the other end of the room sorting out bolts of fabric. Just before they reached the cafeteria, they ran into Ted. “And how was your day of cleaning piss stained sheets and wiping ass?”

Ted shrugged, “Same as any other day, I guess.”

They stood in the lunch line, observing the people already seated, those around them, those working. Randy saw Kofi staring straight at him, and he raised a challenging eyebrow, which Kofi returned. John leaned forward, speaking into Randy’s ear, “Remember, wait for him to make a move against you. That’s when we can go after him.”

“I know. Doesn’t mean I can’t imagine strangling him with my bare hands.”

“I’ll give you that. Yo, Chuck, what you got for us today?”

“What’s it look like?” Chucky replied with a raise of his chin.

“Wouldn’t be askin’ if I could tell what it was, now would I?”

“Fuck you, Cena. How come you don’t work in the kitchen? You’re Italian, right?”

“Homeboys in charge of the kitchen when I got here, guess I got looked over when you got control back. But I’m always up for a change of scene if you’re lookin’ for more people back there.”

“Can always use help peelin’ potatoes.”

John looked down the line at the three other men that made up his motley crew, who, at first glance, one would never suspect they would actually get along. A Christian boy from the deep south, an Italian man straight out of Boston up for two murder charges, some punk from the city with an anger management issue and one overtly gay drug dealer, yeah, certainly not a group one would ever see outside the walls of the prison, and, shit, probably not one many would see _inside_ the walls of a prison. Yet there they were. “Got room for four back there?”

“Tell you what, I’ll talk to Glynn, see what I can do.”

“Move it along!” some random biker shouted to John, who had paused at the food station as he talked. 

“Fuck you, you’ll get your goddamn food soon enough, asshole!” John shouted as he flipped the guy off. He then grabbed a tray and moved down, “I’ll take some of that pork, Chucky.”

“You know what it is, now?”

“Gotta know what I’m puttin’ in me, especially if I’m gonna be workin’ back in the kitchen right?”

“Right,” Chucky said as he placed a large serving of pork on John’s tray. 

The four sat down in their usual spots, Randy asking, “What were you two yapping about up there?” as soon as they sat down.

“Boys, if things work out as they should, we’ll be workin’ the kitchen all in good time.”

“All of us?” Cody asked, looking to John.

“All of us. Unless you don’t want to move out of the factory, Cody, or you wanna continue to clean up shit, Ted.”

“Might be nice to work in the kitchen,” Ted told him.

“Be real damn nice to work in the kitchen,” Cody said. “Where can I sign up?”

“Just wait, Cody, just wait.” John grinned as he picked up his purple juice drink and raised it in a toast to their ‘promotion.’

Immediately after count that next morning, Tim McManus called the four men into his office. John and Randy sat down in the chairs as Ted and Cody stood behind them, all looking at Tim. “This morning Leo Glynn informed me that the four of you would all be transferring to the kitchen at the request of Pancamo. That means that three people are getting transferred out of the kitchen, all Homeboys, and moving to the dress factory. And as we’ve given Chucky total control, there’s nothing we can do to stop you all from moving. Were you behind this move, Cena?”

“He offered me the job, McManus. I might have just asked nicely if there were a few more open spaces.”

“Well, you’re starting today. Go and get breakfast ready.”

As soon as the four were in the hall on their way to the kitchen, Cody asked of John, “How the hell do you manage to get in with so many groups? You’ve got just about everyone _but_ the Aryans and Bikers on your side.”

“I’m likable,” was all John said in reply.

“Yeah, that’s just it; he draws you in with his wit and charm and then he tries to kill you in the gym,” Randy reminded him.

“Didn’t actually do it, did I?”

“No, but if I were anyone else, you woulda cut their throats, no hesitation.”

“Yeah,” John answered with a nod. “Yeah, I would have.”

“Back in the gym, you said you only got caught for these two. That there might have been more. Were you just pullin’ my leg, or were you being serious?” Randy asked, recalling some details about that day that didn’t involve getting fucked against the bench press.

“That’s another story for another time. Cuz right now we gotta go serve breakfast.” 

“Good to see you all finally showed up,” Chucky hollered across the cafeteria as soon as he saw the group. 

“Came over as soon as Timmy told up we’d be workin’ here. Wasn’t expecting that fast of a turnover,” John replied.

“I work fast, what can I say?” he answered with a smug grin

“Appreciate it, man.”

“Well, you can appreciate while you work. You two,” he said, pointing to Cody and Ted, “can go talk to Ryan and he can show you how to make the eggs. Randy, you can go set up the serving trays and then serve the food to everyone, and John, you can help fry up the sausage patties. Tell you what, you all better do a damn good job, because those three I had to kick outta here were mighty pissed.”

“I don’t mind working in the hospital if you—”

“Ted, you need to shut the fuck up right now,” John told him. “You’re not going anywhere. Kitchen’s the best job you can get.”

Soon, the inmates began filing in, lining up for their morning grub. One by one they passed, getting their food scooped onto their trays, generally in silence.

“Oh, no fucking way.” Until Kofi Kingston came through the line. 

“Got a problem?” Randy asked, a spoonful of eggs in his hand.

“Yeah, I got a problem. I’m not eating any goddamn food served by _you_. Probably poisoned it, or some shit.”

“Fuck you, man. Like I’d actually be able to do that with you watching me. Because, you dumbass, to put something in your food, this food right here in my hand, would require something in all of that,” he said, pointing down to the eggs in the serving tray. “So, you want it, or not?”

“Fuck. No.” 

“Then enjoy starving, because I’m here to stay.”

“How the fuck you get there, anyway? You’re supposed to be off in the dress factory. You sleep your way into the kitchen?”

Randy raised an eyebrow, but all he said was, “You’re holding up the line, so either take the food I’m offering, or sit the fuck down.”

Kofi tossed his empty tray at Randy, who just in time, raised his hands to block the tray from getting his face, and began to storm off. But not before Randy batted the tray to the floor and started to run around to the other side of the table to try and get to Kofi. 

Always with a watchful eye, John saw the events transpiring as Kofi hounded Randy about the food, and as soon as the tray was thrown, John was behind Randy, trying to restrain him to prevent him from getting sent to the hole for acting out in violence against Kofi. “Calm the fuck down, man,” he growled into Randy’s ear. Didn’t mean he wasn’t pissed at Kofi, though.

“Did you see what he did?” Randy shouted, never one for an inside voice.

“Yeah, I did. And we can talk about him later. But right now, you need to calm down and get back to work.”

“Hey, you two can fuck later, but I’d like my food now, if you don’t mind.”

John turned and grinned as Chris Keller stood in front of the food, waiting to be served the eggs by Randy. “Patience, Keller, try it sometime.” John turned back to Randy, who was still fuming. “Please, Randy, just try and calm down. You’re not going back to the dress factory on your first day out. Kofi will be dealt with _after_ work. Got it?”

“Fine,” Randy breathed out, and moved back to his spot behind the eggs. 

“You this perky every morning?” Keller questioned.

Randy, unamused, dropped the eggs into the tray without a word. Keller just smiled and moved on down the line, getting some sausage and some form of potato before finding his seat. 

Kareem Said had also been watching the tiff between Kofi and Randy, and felt like something had to be done before things got out of control. He knew Randy was close to John, and he knew John was a dangerous man. A nice man, a likable man, yes, but very dangerous. Everyone knew that he was behind Kennedy’s death, only no one actually cared about the man enough to do a thorough investigation, even though all signs pointed to John Cena. So, later on in the day, when all the men were back inside Em City, Said approached John and Randy and asked if they could talk in one of the classrooms just before the Muslims gathered to discuss the Qu’ran. 

“What, you wanna try and set us on a path to spiritual enlightenment?” John asked in return.

“I’ll tell you more when we’re in the classroom.”

John and Randy both stood up and followed Said upstairs into an empty classroom. “What is it we need to discuss?” John asked as he sat on one of the desks.

“I’ve been noticing rising tension between you,” he said as he looked at Randy, “and Kofi. This morning at breakfast he physically threatened you, everyone could see that, and you would have retaliated had it not been for John. However, I have a feeling that, despite the restraint you were showing, John, you were starting to plot your revenge on him.”

“What is it you’re gettin’ at? Don’t want Kingston to wind up dead with throat slit wide open?”

“I don’t want _anyone_ to wind up dead. I think I can help him.”

“Are you gonna try and convert him?”

“I’m going to try and get him to find some form of God. He’s a man that needs some guidance in his life. I know you have said that you had a past with him, and that he took out all his misguided anger on you and your family. He simply doesn’t have a path to follow. He’s lost and looking for _something_.”

“And you think you’re that something?” Randy asked.

“Allah may be what he needs. Maybe it’s not the right path for him, Islam is not for everyone, but he’s a man who needs to change something in his life, otherwise he’ll be dead before the year’s end.”

“Said, man, I know we get along most of the time, and then there are other times where we like opposite sides of the coin. And right now it’s one of those times. I don’t know what the fuck can be done for that son of a bitch. But, you know what? We gonna trust you.”

“We gonna what?” Randy asked.

“I said we gonna trust him.” John placed a hand on Randy’s knee, rubbing it in a small circle. “Maybe it’s time we see if a higher power can step in.”

“What if he bullshits the whole thing? Makes us think he’s changed only to stab us all in the backs. Literally,” Randy argued.

“And what if it does work? It’s not like you’d trust him, anyway.”

“True. But it’s not like I want Said to get the raw end of the deal, either.”

“I’m the one that’s offering to do this. I’ve been struggling to keep things together myself. Maybe if I can watch a man transform before me, it will help me become a better man.”

“You know what? If you wanna try and help him, I say go for it. We’ll just see what happens, go along for the ride.”

“We got your back, man,” John told him.

As soon as the door opened, John and Randy stood from the desks, waiting for the other Muslims to file in for their discussion before heading out. They nodded at Said, who nodded back, and walked through the door, shutting it behind them. 

“Minister Said, what were you discussing with those two?” Arif asked.

“Something that could mutually benefit all of us.” 

As soon as the discussion was over, Said found Kofi by the staircase, once more simply staring at Randy. “Kofi,” he began, getting the attention of the young man. 

“Minister.” 

“Your obsession with Randy is unhealthy.”

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t know all that went on between you two, but all that has been on your mind since getting here is revenge. Revenge for what? I don’t know, but it’s obvious that you want to bring harm to him and those close to him. And while I will be the first to tell you that those thoughts are normal and natural, that carrying on as you are is _not_.”

“And what the fuck do you know about anything, huh? You have Allah, you’ve seen the light or whatever. You know what I have? I have myself. And that’s all I’ll ever have, and it’s all I’ll ever need.”

“But have you ever _tried_ to have something else? Have you ever looked to embrace someone greater than we are?”

“No reason to.”

“Yes, Kofi, there is. Do you know how much anger, how much hatred I have inside me?”

“How can you possibly have hatred inside you? You’re Minister Said, everyone looks up to you.”

“Trust me,” he said with a slight shake of his head, “you know nothing about what it’s like to be looked up to by so many. The weight and pressure of being the ideal Muslim is a burden that takes its toll daily. You may think I have no hatred in here,” he told Kofi as he placed a hand over his heart, “but it’s filled. But you have to learn to embrace it. You must learn to live with your anger, but you must not let it overwhelm you. You’ve let your hatred for Randy _consume_ you. My brother, you need to let in Allah. He will help you balance your life. You can’t continue to live like this. Spending every waking hour watching Randy will get you nowhere but six feet underground in a wooden box in some unmarked grave.” 

“They put you up to this.”

“They did not. I felt that you needed my help and—”

“I don’t _need_ your help. I don’t need anyone’s help.”

“But Kofi, you do know how dangerous these men are, don’t you? If you continue to provoke them, any one of them, they will kill you and not look back.”

“Then how come they haven’t acted yet? If they’re so dangerous, why am I not dead?”

“You probably would have been tonight had I not told them myself that I wanted to speak to you.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“If you want to think so, so be it. Don’t say I never gave you a chance.” He turned away, leaving Kofi standing alone by the staircase once more.

Kofi looked as Said found John and Randy sitting with Ryan and Hill playing poker. Said bent down and said something to the pair, probably about him. What the fuck was he playing at? There was nothing Said could do to help him. No, he didn’t need any of that God or Allah shit. But maybe he should take a step back. If Said had noticed the way he stared at Randy, maybe others had, as well. All he was doing, though, was planning out his moment to act. It’d be so easy to shank that motherfucker and leave him for dead. On the other hand, he was always hearing about John and how dangerous they were as a pair. And apparently they had backup. Still, they hadn’t done anything yet, and he continued to push buttons. But when would he push a little too far? Had today really been the day? Was his life in danger? Nah, what had John done that was so bad, anyway?

“The fuck is up his ass, anyway?” Augustus Hill asked Randy once Said left their table and he took a quick glance back at Kofi.

“I don’t even know. One day I see him staring at my car, I tell him hand off, and next thing I know, the car’s ruined, as is my parents’ house. Dude’s fucked in the head, for sure,” Randy declared, laying out his full house and taking the pot.

“So you can play poker, just not checkers?” John asked

“It looks that way, doesn’t it?”

“When you gonna do something about Kofi?” Ryan asked them, dealing out the next round of cards. 

“Dunno yet.”

“Not gonna cut off his dick, are ya?” Ryan questioned with a raise of his eyebrow.

“Haven’t decided yet,” John answered.

“That’s some sick shit man. And then to actually send it to Schillinger so he’d get it in the mail room? Fuckin’ brilliant.”

“I know. Woulda killed to have seen his face. Oh, wait, I already did… Still didn’t get to see his face, though. Damn shame.”

“Something’s gotta be done about ol’ Verney,” Randy said, but he wasn’t sure _what_. 

“Look, we’ll deal with him later. He hasn’t tried to retaliate yet, and he started those sessions with Pete, Toby and Said. Maybe he _is_ tryin’ to change. Course, maybe he ain’t, but for now, we see how that all plays out. He ain’t fucked anyone over more than Toby, so we gotta let them two deal with each other,” John reasoned

“Ok, ok, I see where you’re comin’ from. But what exactly are we gonna do about Kingston? He’s only gonna stir up more shit if we let him live.”

“Then whack the guy. What’s stoppin’ ya?” Ryan asked as he displayed his pair of queens. 

“We were waiting to see what he’d do if we didn’t make any moves,” Randy answered, grinning as he laid down two pair, kings over nines. 

John tossed his cards onto the table, obviously holding a crap hand. “And it looks like he only wants to cause us problems. He turned Said away, he wasn’t havin’ any of that. Fucker’s more trouble to keep around, for sure.”

“All right then, looks like Em City’s population will be down by one, what would you say John, a little before dinner time?”

“Sounds ‘bout right to me. You two, you don’t know dick, got it?”

“What is it I don’t know?” Ryan asked.

“I didn’t hear a thing,” Augustus told them.

“Hey, guys, you haven’t seen Teddy come back in, have you?” Cody asked, coming up to their table, a worried look on his face.

“Teddy left?”

“Yeah, he said he wanted to get a book from the library before we had to go back to work and we weren’t able to go anywhere once we got back for lockdown. I thought he’d be back by now.”

Randy quickly skimmed Em City. “Fuck!” he shouted, standing from his seat.

“What?” John asked, standing up as well.

“Kofi left.”

John instantly found Chucky. “We got an issue. Ted’s gone, so is Kofi. We think sumthin’s goin’ down right now. Is there a way we could leave early for the kitchens? Tell the hacks we gonna give the kitchen a good scrub down, or sumthin. If he did go after Teddy, then the fucker’s gone way too far.”

“The fuck’s he thinkin’?” Chucky asked as he left his pod. 

“He ain’t thinkin’. Now he’s dead.”

“Ok, I’m gonna go talk to Mineo; don’t leave until I give you the go ahead.”

“Fine.” John went back to the table and paced around behind Cody. 

“What’s going on?”

“Chucky’s trying to get us into the kitchen early. Mineo should let him. Look, I need you to go to the kitchen with them; me and Randy will take care of Kofi, assuming he’s with Ted right now. Got it?”

“But I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to Teddy.”

“Cody. Promise me you’ll go to the kitchen. The last thing you need is a murder charge on top of this, got it? I don’t give a shit about what happens to me if I get caught, and they’d extend this one’s sentence to life, most likely. And that can’t happen to you, because you better than that. You got it?”

“Ok, I’ll go to the kitchen,” he agreed reluctantly. 

“All right, boys, we’re off to clean the kitchen. You two better get your asses to the kitchen after you’re done with your… business.”

“We’ll be there. And could you grab us each a new shirt. Things might get a little… messy.”

Teddy couldn’t move. On his way to the library, he had been pulled down an empty corridor and held against the wall, the side of his face pressed into the cold cement blocks. He knew it was Kofi, but he was frozen solid as he thought back to Kennedy and Schillinger. “I want you to tell me what they’re up to.”

Ted’s breathing hitched. He assumed Kofi was talking about John and Randy, and those two made sure to never breathe a word of what they were planning to either him or Cody. “I don’t know.”

“The fuck you don’t. They sent Said after me, trying to save my soul. They gotta be planning something after yesterday.”

“Maybe if you weren’t such an asshole, you wouldn’t have anything to worry about,” Ted replied, his adrenaline and courage rising as he realized Kofi wasn’t going to do anything to him. 

Kofi pushed Ted’s body harder into the wall, causing Ted’s head to smack against it, but Ted could hardly feel it. “Don’t talk to me like that.”

“What is it you even want with me? You already tried this with Cody, remember how far that got you? He shut you down, or have you forgotten? You’re just too scared to go to Randy. Aren’t you? That’s why you’ve never confronted him in person. You know he’d fuck you up. So you come to me and you come to Cody, because we’re smaller, because you think we’re weaker.” Ted managed to turn himself around, because as he continued talking, the pressure Kofi had been applying weakened. “But you were too scared to do anything to Cody, and you’re too scared to try anything with me. You have a death wish, or something?”

“No, just got something against Randy Orton.”

Ted saw movement out of the corner of his eye and saw that John and Randy were peaking their heads around the wall of the corridor. “You know you’re a dumbass, right?”

“The hell are you talking about now?”

“Look around, man. We’re in a hallway. Not even behind a closed door. Anyone could walk by. A hack could find us here. You know that, right? How would that look on you if some CO went walking by and looked down to see you holding me up against a wall? You really don’t ever think anything through, do you?”

“No one’s here,” Kofi said, confident in his plan. No one was around this time of the day. It was before dinner and before work shifts ended. 

“You’re so sure of yourself, aren’t you?” Ted asked, watching as John and Randy began to close in on them. “Can you even tell me what you were planning on doing to me once you got all this top secret information from me? Got a shank on you so you can whack me after?”

“No.” 

“You may not, but I do,” came John’s voice from behind him. 

Kofi spun around, completely forgetting about Ted, and turned all his attention on the other two men who just arrived, but not before Ted’s right hand caught his jaw in an uppercut, causing Kofi to stumble forward, right into the arms of John and Randy. 

“Ted, go to the kitchen right now. Don’t say a fuckin’ word to anyone,” John ordered. 

“Ok.”

“Cody’s there, just tell him things should be… taken care of… in good time, and we’ll be there as soon as possible.”

“Ok.” Ted left towards the kitchen, knowing Kofi would probably wind up dead soon. But that was all he knew. That was all he’d ever know. John and Randy tried as hard as they could to keep his and Cody’s hands clean. 

Kofi was struggling to get out of the grip, but their combined strength was far too great. “We still have to deal with you.” They continued to pull him along until they came to the gym. One person was in there, lifting some dumbbells in bicep curls, but as soon as he saw the three men enter, he took off. “Not a word, Tony,” John said.

“Didn’t see nothin,’” the fellow Italian said as he returned to Unit B. 

“Kofi, Kofi, Kofi…” John began with a shake of his head. “The fuck you thinkin’ turnin’ down Said’s offer like that?”

“He’s fulla bullshit.”

“Said don’t speak in terms of bullshit, you gotta know that.”

“You always have been a dumbass,” Randy told him as they pushed him against the chain link barricade between the weights and the basketball court. “At least when I cause shit, there’s a reason behind it. With you, though? I just don’t get it. You have no problem stirring the pot for no reason. I know it was you that fucked up my car and my parents’ house, but I don’t know why. And at this point, don’t care if I ever find out why. I know why you went after Cody, then you went after Ted, and I’m tellin’ you right now, you went after the wrong person. If you could have just quit while you were ahead, we wouldn’t be here right now.”

“So, what? Are you gonna kill me because I was chatting with Ted?”

“If that’s what you call chatting, I’m the Queen of England,” Randy said sarcastically. 

“Why you so keen on protecting him, huh? Cody said he wasn’t the one you were fucking, so it must be Ted, then.”

John smirked. “You been here for how long now? A week? Are you that blind?”

“What?”

“You have to be if you can’t see what’s right in front of your eyes.” John moved so his forearm was in Kofi’s neck and he was looking Kofi dead in the eyes. 

“It’s you?”

John’s smirk grew into a full-blown, malicious smile. “Damn right it’s me. Haven’t you ever wondered why we’re always grouped together? Why it’s always John and Randy? Why people always bring up John when people talk about Randy? It’s because everyone knows we’re together. You’re just a little slow, aren’t ya? I know people have told you that I’m a dangerous man. And you kept on ignorin’ ‘em. People give you warnin’s for a reason. Remember I told you ‘bout Ken Kennedy?”

“Yeah, what do I care about some goddamn Nazi?”

“Maybe you should care that I killed him. Cut him into lots of little pieces. Man,” John continued, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his trusty shank, holding the sharp blade right before Kofi’s eyes, “you gotta open your eyes.”

And open they did. Kofi’s eyes were wide with fear as John moved the blade back and forth across his face, the sharp point centimeters from his eyes. “I—”

“No. You’re fuckin’ done talkin’. You heard what I did to someone who fucks with one of my friends. You, on the other hand, have fucked with the person I care most about in the fuckin’ world, plus our two closest allies. Top that off with a heapin’ helpin’ of disrespect towards Poet and Said, and things really ain’t lookin’ too good for you right about now.” He looked to Randy, who was holding Kofi’s arm tight against the chains. “You ever killed anyone, Randy?”

“No,” he growled, meeting Kofi’s frightened eyes. Yes, he was there during Kennedy’s death, but he wasn’t the one wielding the knife.

“You wanna? Wanna know what it’s like? Ain’t nothin’ like it in the world.” John’s eyes glazed over as his primal instincts began to take over. “Remember how you were watchin’ me and helpin’ me with Kennedy? Know you was gettin’ off on it.” His eyes now glinted with lust as he recalled what happened after they dealt with Kennedy, that fierce fuck they had in the closet, relishing the moment they shared minutes prior. “Whadday say, Randy? Wanna be the one to whack his ass?”

How sweet would it be, Randy thought to himself, for his first kill to be this man, this man who brought him so much trouble and caused so many problems. Pretty damn sweet, he reasoned. But there was one problem. “Don’t got a blade.”

John increased the pressure on Kofi’s neck, not wanting him to be able to move and break free as he made the pass off. He slowly turned the shank so the blade was gently resting in the palm of his clenched fist, and the handle was facing Randy. “I got one. Use it.”

Randy reached up with his right hand and grabbed the handle, still warm from when it had been held tight in John’s hand, and took a step to his left so he was in front of Kofi. John moved to his left, as well, giving Randy the room he needed, while still holding on to Kofi. “Should I slice his neck?” Randy asked John.

“Probably be the easiest. But the blade got a pointed tip and sharp sides, so you can use it to slice or to stab. The biker I killed, I stabbed him in the stomach twice. Either way there’s gonna be blood,” John said, still grinning. 

Randy raised the blade to Kofi’s neck, pressing in with the sharp edges, causing a small drop of blood to work its way out. “Yeah, think I like this way.”

“Funny, ain’t it, that right here was where you was supposed to die. And now right here’s where you gonna kill someone. Go for it, Randy. Real quick, just move your hand across his throat and just _watch_ him fuckin’ _die_. And, Kofi? Your scar’s gonna be a hell of a lot worse than the one I got,” John told him, tilting his neck to show off the scar left there by Hunter a few months ago.

And with that, Randy drew the blade across Kofi’s throat, cutting in deep as he went. Blood gushed out of the wound, spilling onto them and to the floor. The pair stepped back and watched as Kofi crumpled to the floor, his hands trying to clutch his neck. He was still sputtering for breath, but each time, his breaths grew shorter and shorter until they finally stopped. “Holy shit,” Randy said, his body in a complete state of shock, on a total high. 

“That’s how you get a job fuckin’ done. And now we get the fuck outta here.”

“What about him?”

“Leave him. He pissed a lotta people off, gonna be a lotta investigation goin’ on.”

“But I actually killed him.”

“But you ain’t gonna say you did. You don’t know dick about what happened. Just like with Kennedy. Silence on every front. Now we gotta go, we gotta get into the kitchen before the hacks come in here, and once we’re there, we change outta our shirts and toss these. Got it?”

“Ok.”

“Good, now fuckin’ move.”

They were out of the gym and down the hall towards the kitchen just before the SORT team entered, only to find Kofi’s lifeless body on the floor. In the cefeteria, John and Randy made their way up front to the kitchen, catching the clean shirts tossed to them by Chucky. They quickly changed and tossed their stained shirts into the dumpster, making sure to toss some trash bags on top of them so they wouldn’t be found easily. 

Suddenly, guards rushed the cafeteria as alarms went off throughout the building. Prison was going into lockdown mode. 

All of them were ushered out of the kitchen, all of them in silence as they returned to Em City. Ted and Cody headed upstairs to their pod, and John and Randy went into theirs, neither pair speaking until the door shut. 

“Teddy, I was so fucking worried about you,” Cody told him.

“I thought for sure I was dead, Cody. But he didn’t know what he was doin’. He just came after me. Managed to get free, though, and I saw John and Randy. They managed to grab him after I punched him.”

Cody’s jaw dropped in shock, but the corners of his mouth were upturned, as he was obviously pleased. “You punched him?”

“Sure did.”

“Damn, Teddy. Look at you… I’m so fucking happy that you’re ok.”

“Me too. Cody, so much shit has happened these past few months. How the hell am I expected to make it through five more years of this?”

“You _will_ , Teddy. Ok, you will. Look at today, you showed Kofi who’s who. I bet John and Randy will start telling everyone that you’ve got a wicked right hook.”

Ted chuckled. “Think that’ll help my reputation?”

“Can’t hurt.”

Down in John and Randy’s pod, John was sitting on his bed, his head against the back wall, watching Randy pace around the small floor. “Still on your adrenaline high?” John asked.

“Yeah. Can’t believe I fuckin’ killed someone.”

“Not so bad whackin’ someone when they deserve it. It is hard the first time, though. Real hard. Still think about the first time I ever killed someone. I was nineteen, still in Boston at the time. Don’t know how I never got caught. Then them two fucks took issue with my brothers, and I took care of ‘em. Always defend the family, and I don’t regret any of it… You looked so fuckin’ good today.”

Randy’s head snapped up as he made eye contact with John. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Seeing you hold that knife in your hands… Same knife I held to your throat… You looked… powerful.”

“Yeah? That’s how you looked with Kennedy, ya know. That’s why I had to have you right after.”

“Fuckin’ wanted you right then. Thinkin’ about it now, goddamn, watchin’ as my blade moved so smooth in your hand…”

“Loved knowing you were right there next to me. Watching me do it. Fuck, if it wasn’t one of the best feelings in the _world_.”

“That’s exactly how it feels,” John agreed.

“Lights out tonight…”

“Yeah. Can’t wait for lights out. We can relive that moment again and again, tell me all about how it felt to end that shit’s life while you fuck me into the mattress.”

“Lights out can’t come fast enough.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for an investigation of Kingston's muder, and then Teddy gets into trouble after he gets paid a visit. Randy finds himself in deep shit. There's sex. And then a new character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that I currently have written. I've had part of chapter 7 written for a long time now, but I haven't finished it. However, I think about this fic a lot and I would love to continue it. So, I really hope that I'll be able to. Thank you for all the love this fic has gotten.

While the prison was still in lockdown the night of Kingston’s death, Warden Leo Glynn held a meeting with Tim McManus, Sister Peter-Marie Reimondo, Father Ray Mukada, Dr. Gloria Nathan and several members of the CO staff. “The number of deaths amongst the inmates is far too high. Shit, the amount of violence is too high. Levesque is still in solitary for nearly killing Cena, a mini riot broke out in the cafeteria, leaving one inmate dead, not to mention the injuries to the CO staff. Then DiBiase was raped just _feet_ from the hospital ward, Kennedy is found in _pieces_ just days after that, obviously someone getting retribution for DiBiase, and now we have Kingston.”

“Well, we all know Cena was behind Kennedy’s death. That had Nino Schibetta written all over it,” Claire Howell chimed in.

“You weren’t even _here_ when Schibetta died,” McManus said. “Why the fuck are you even at this meeting?”

“Because I add an unbiased opinion to the whole situation. And I read my crime reports before coming to work here, thank you very much. So, how come nothing was ever done about it? We all know it was Cena, probably his butt buddy, Orton, too.”

“His death was insignificant,” Glynn told her. 

“He was cut into _pieces_ , Leo!” she argued. 

“So much for unbiased,” Tim said.

“We still don’t know who killed the biker in the cafeteria,” he carried on, ignoring Howell and McManus’ bickering, “but I would imagine that Orton had something to do with Kingston.”

“But, Leo, all men were accounted for in the kitchen,” Mineo informed him. “Pancamo came to me asking if they could all go to the kitchen early to give it a good scrub down. I let them go, and once the officers reached the kitchen, everyone who currently works the kitchen was there. Plus they were all clean. No way any of them could have been involved in Kingston’s death.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little strange for Pancamo to be asking to go to the kitchen early to clean?” Howell questioned. 

Tim turned his head towards her. “Why the fuck do you have to question everything? Pancamo wants to run a clean kitchen. I don’t see a problem with that, considering he’s feeding the entire prison.”

“Maybe you should _start_ questioning your precious inmates. They’re in here for a reason; it’s not like they’re the shining example of humanity.”

“And you are?” Tim asked, barely able to control the laughter in his voice.

“You two need to quit arguing, because that won’t help us solve this violence problem.”

“Tim,” Sister Pete began, “did you ever observe Kofi with anyone?”

“He mainly stayed with Poet. And when he wasn’t with Poet or one of the other Homeboys, he was off on his own staring into space.”

“Are you sure he was staring off into space and not staring at someone?” Pete asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean was he staring at Randal? I heard about what happened in the cafeteria. Kofi started a ruckus because Randal was the one serving him. Do you think Kofi managed to infuriate Randal to the point where he just snapped? Or perhaps Randal was in some form of danger and wound up killing Kofi in self defense?”

“Then how did he get into the kitchen?”

“Walked there? It’s just a theory. Do you know if Kofi had any other enemies?”

“Probably. Even though he was always around Poet, the two never seemed close,” Tim informed her. 

“If you don’t care about Kennedy getting sliced to pieces, why the fuck do you give two shits about some ni…” She paused, noting the look Warden Glynn was giving her, stopping her from saying what she was about to say. “Some _Homeboy_ getting his throat slit open?”

“What if Kingston’s death had been self defense, who, apart from Orton, did he have trouble with?” Leo carried on, paying no mind to Howell once more.

“Well, by default, he’d have trouble with Cena, probably Runnels and DiBiase and the rest of the Italians, as well as Keller.”

“Why the fuck do you let Orton and Cena run together? They cause nothing but trouble. And everyone knows they’re fucking, which is against the rules. How can you let that happen Leo?” Claire asked of both Tim and Glynn. 

“They’re more trouble apart.”

“Claire,” Pete said, “sometimes the rules need to be broken. They’re relatively happy when they’re together, and happy inmates should cause fewer problems.”

“God, you and your fucking have a hug and pass the granola bullshit. They’re prisoners, for Christ’s sake!”

Leo was getting fed up with how this meeting was progressing. “I’m going to bring in a detective to question select inmates about Kingston, maybe Kennedy. Cena and Orton are staying together, because, as everyone’s said, they’re more trouble apart. Runnels and DiBiase will stay together, too, since that kid seems to help with DiBiase’s recovery. Wouldn’t you agree, Pete?”

“Absolutely, Leo.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you people?! This is a goddamn max security prison, not some five star spa and resort.”

“And when they’re behaved, your job is easier. What a concept,” Tim said.

“They’re still human beings,” Pete added. “In fact, I’d wager they’re more human than you, Claire.”

Father Mukada’s mouth fell open in surprise at what Pete just said. Of course, he agreed with her every word.

“This meeting is adjourned,” Leo said before things got too out of control.

They were going into the second day of the lockdown, and John woke up to find Randy practically on top of him as the lights flashed on. He moved out from under Randy, hearing the other man groan as he was awoken. John walked to the sink and turned on the tap, letting the cold water run into his hands before splashing it on his face. “Good morning,” he said as he looked into the mirror and saw Randy stirring. He then shut off the water and took two steps to his left, proceeding to take a leak.

“Did yesterday really happen?” Randy asked, rolling over onto his side, looking at John’s bare back, appreciating the flexing muscles.

“We ain’t been called to count yet, have we?” John asked as he turned around.

“So, we really are in lockdown? Because I killed someone,” Randy stated, rolling over onto his back.

“You startin’ to regret it? Don’t tell me that, not after what you was sayin’ last night.”

“No, don’t regret it, just… Hard to believe… I…”

“He deserved it,” John said as he moved over to Randy, squatting down next to the bed. “Simple as that. Don’t think on it, and if you do, thinka that high you felt while you had my shank in your hand, thinka the rush you felt as you watched Kofi crumple to the floor. Thinka last night.”

“What am I supposed to do if they start to question us?”

“That’s the dumbest question I ever fuckin’ heard. You say you don’t know dick about it, and that you was in the kitchen the whole time. That’s what I’m gonna say, it’s what Chucky’s gonna say, it’s what Ted and Cody are gonna say, and it’s definitely what you gonna say.”

“What if they don’t believe me?”

“You was in the kitchen when the hacks came in. They got no reason to think you lyin’, since how else you get there unless you was there the whole time?”

“But we _weren’t_ there the whole time!”

John reached out a hand and rested it on the side of Randy’s face, one of his rare, gentle touches. “You gotta calm the fuck down. Quit gettin’ yourself worked up. If they question you, just remember what we talked about. You real good at bullshittin’ man, don’t fuck this up now.”

“What if I do, though?”

“Ok, what if you do? They extend your sentence to life. You already gonna be ‘bout 80 when you leave, anyway. Practically life as it is. Least in here you guaranteed three square every day and a bed to sleep in every night… And me,” John added after a brief pause.

Randy couldn’t help the grin that began to form on his face. But then… “Would they put me on death row?” It would be one thing to wind up on a murder charge and have that extended to life in prison, which he could deal with, so long as John was there with him. But death row? That would be something completely different. Sure, he was going to die someday, but he’d rather it not be counted down and calculated to the very second.

John stood up, just enough to be able to sit down on the bed. He then laid himself down on the mattress, close to Randy, his hand once more resting on Randy’s face. “Ain’t gonna put you on death row for killin’ an inmate. A hack, yeah, sure, but not some other scum fuck con.”

“But—”

“Would you quit fuckin’ thinkin’ about it? Fuck’s sake. You ain’t goin’ to death row. Don’t even know what they gonna do yet ‘bout Kofi. You just gotta relax. Never seen you so fuckin’ jumpy. Shit.” He pulled Randy’s body in closer to him; he’d never get sick of the feeling of the skin on skin contact. 

“I know… This isn’t like me at all. Fuck. Shit, nothing’s even _happened_ yet.”

“And once it does, you got it, man. Got nothin’ to worry ‘bout.”

“Cody,” Ted said as he sat up in the bed.

“Teddy.”

“I wasn’t in the cafeteria from the start, and the hacks know that. If they start askin’ around, they’ll find up I showed up late. And since it was the same time that Kofi wound up dead…”

Cody sat up next to him and wrapped his arm about him, pulling Ted in close, and Ted rested his head on Cody’s shoulder. “But you wound up there. So say I went to the library to find you, since I knew where you were going.”

“What about Kofi?”

“Shit. He ran into you.”

“Yeah, he did.”

“Fuck. And we can’t even talk to anyone right now.”

“Nope, not unless they end the lockdown.”

Down in John and Randy’s pod, they were having a similar conversation. “Hacks know Teddy was in the library. Should we tell ‘em we found him? No, no, we can’t put ourselves there with Kofi,” John said in answer to his own question. “We say we told Cody to go to find him.”

“And, what, we just hope Cody and Ted say the same thing? Plus, Kofi was there, and the hacks knew where Kofi was going, right? If he was off to the library, then maybe Ted can just tell ‘em what happened. And then Cody showed up instead of us, which distracted Kofi. Then Ted punched him, leaving him in the hall where anyone could have gotten to him.”

“See, I told you you was good with the bullshittin’,” John told him, a smirk on his face. This plan could work brilliantly.

“Just stretchin’ the truth a little bit, that’s all.”

Cody happened to look out the door and saw the warden, a CO and some other guy in a suit walking down the central area of Emerald City. He stood up, going to get a better look out the door. “The fuck’s going on?”

Ted stood up as well, joining Cody by the door. “Dunno.”

“Oh, shit,” Cody muttered as they stopped in front of John and Randy’s pod.

Leo opened the door, walking in on the couple, who simply looked over at the intruders, never breaking apart. “Cena, we need to talk. We’ll be back for you later, Orton.”

“I get some pants on first?” John asked as he pulled away from Randy and rolled off the bed, leaving him standing there in just his boxers.

“Hurry up.”

John grabbed a pair of pants from on top of the trunk at the end of the bed, then found a shirt that he had inside the same trunk. “Happy now?”

“Come on, let’s go.”

John followed Leo, glancing back at Randy as the door shut and automatically locked. “So, do I get the honour of being questioned first?”

“Just walk.” They headed into an empty interrogation room, Leo, the detective and officer all sat behind the table, telling John to take a seat on the other side.

“What can I do for ya today?” John asked, reclining back in the chair.

“Kingston. Were you involved in his death?” the detective asked.

“No, Sir,” John replied.

“Do you know anything about his death?”

“No, Sir.”

“What do you know of the death of Kennedy Kennedy?”

“Pretty nasty from what I heard. What kinda sick fuck would cut off a man’s dick and actually mail it to another man?”

“We know you were behind that, Cena,” Leo told him.

John raised an eyebrow at him and a grin spread across his face. “Oh, yeah? And you ain’t said nothin’ to me about it yet? How unlike you.”

“Because of his… standing… amongst his fellow inmates, we felt as though no investigation was needed, nor should there be repercussions against the man, or men, behind his murder. Don’t make us change our minds.”

“I wouldn’t dream of such a thing. Wouldn’t want anyone getting in trouble for killing that fucker.”

“Were you in the kitchen with Pancamo at the time of Kofi’s death?”

“Yes.”

“Theodore DiBiase, you’re closse with him I hear.”

“That I am.”

“CO records show that he was supposed to be in the library when Pancamo requested to go to the kitchen.”

“That’s why we told Cody Runnels to go get him first. They showed up a few minutes later, and Ted looked pretty shaken up.”

“Did he say why?”

“Said Kingston cornered him. Kid was freaked the fuck out, especially after what happened back in September. Then Cody showed up. Ted told us that he punched Kingston during that bit of distraction. Then they left him lyin’ there on the floor. Someone else musta come by and, uh, taken care a things.”

“You’re also close with Orton.”

“You could say that,” John replied with a smirk.

“He had trouble with Kingston outside Oz.”

“That he did,” John answered, his face once more becoming stoic. 

“Could he have killed Kingston?”

“Not as far as I know. He was with me the whole time.”

“And you were in the kitchen.”

“Yup.”

Leo looked to the detective then said, “We’re done with you for now. If we have further questions, we’ll come and get you again.”

“All right then. Whatever you need.”

The CO accompanied John back to Em City, where he then fetched Randy from the pod. John and Randy made eye contact, John’s eyes reading “You got this.”

As soon as they were in the interrogation room, Randy took the seat John had just been in and looked at the detective. “What can you tell me about Kofi Kingston?”

“He died.”

“And what do you know about his death?”

“Got whacked in the gym.” Randy leaned back in the chair, realizing that he could deal with them. John was right; he could bullshit with the best of ‘em. “That’s all I got.”

“And where were you when Kingston was murdered?”

“In the kitchen. With John and Pancamo. But I’m sure you knew that already.”

“And you’re also friends with DiBiase.”

“Sure am.”

“I heard he was alone with Kingston for a time.”

“That he was. Until Runnels showed up. Used the distraction to give Kingston a nasty right hook and they took off to the kitchen.”

“And did he tell this to you, or to everyone in the kitchen once he arrived?”

“Far as I know, just me and John.”

“Do you believe DiBiase or Runnels could have killed Kingston?”

“Absolutely not,” Randy said, making sure they knew neither of them were guilty.

The detective looked back at Leo. Their stories seemed to match up. But they had had time to talk. However, they had no time to speak with Runnels or DiBiase, so who knew what of the story was true. “Kingston was found with his throat slit. Your friend Cena is guilty of two counts of murder, and in both cases, he slit their throats.”

“You sayin’ John’s guilty? I’m sure lots of guys have the same MO.”

After a little more questioning, Randy was brought back to Em City. He found John lying in his bed, waiting for Randy to get back. Once the door was shut, John asked, “How’d everything go?”

“Pretty smooth.” Randy joined John on the bed, who sat up as Randy sat down. “Hope I said everything you said. They brought you up.”

“Brought you up, too. Told ‘em you was guilty.”

“Fucker,” Randy said, elbowing John in the side. 

“Oh, shit,” John muttered. He looked past Randy as he saw Cody with the CO now. “Looks like Cody’s next in line. Fuck, I hope we match up stories good enough for ‘em.”

“Hope so, too.”

Soon, Cody was sitting in the chair that minutes ago Randy and John occupied. He looked far more nervous than John and Randy combined. “Can you tell us anything about the death of Kofi Kingston?”

“No. At least not anything everyone else doesn’t already know.”

“Cena told us that he went looking for DiBiase once Pancamo requested to leave for the kitchens,” the detective said, switching the story to see if Runnels would agree with him, “since DiBiase was going to the library.”

“Actually, sir, I was the one who went to get Teddy,” Cody told them. There’s no way John would ever say he was off alone somewhere, and to Cody, it made more sense if he were the one to get Ted. “If John told you that, I think it was only because he didn’t want us to get in any trouble for being away from everyone else. But it was me who went to find him.”

“And when you found him, where was he?”

“Well, he was by the library, but Kofi had him pinned against a wall in a corridor. When I showed up, I was pretty freaked about what Kofi was gonna do to him. But, then Ted managed to… Well, we got away and to the kitchen.”

Once again the detective met eyes with Glynn. Runnels had just said the same thing Cena _and_ Orton had told them. Maybe there wasn’t anything else to this story. Maybe they had been telling the truth the entire time and someone else completely had murdered Kingston. “Now, I know that you’re close with Cena and Orton. Both men were in the kitchen with you?”

“Yup.”

“Do you know of anyone else that had problems with Kingston?”

“Aryans. Bikers. Think he pissed off a Latino or two. Muslims didn’t like him much.” Cody tilted his head to the side as he continued, “Ccme to think of it, he didn’t really get on with the Homeboys, either. He was basically fucked from day one.”

“Well, that narrows things down… We’re done with you. Bring him back to Em City. Get DiBiase.”

When Ted was sitting across from the three men, he looked utterly terrified. “Let’s cut to the chase. We know you weren’t in Emerald City when the others left for the kitchen. You were off getting something from the library, which, records show, you never actually reached, at the same time as Kingston. Then, that same day he ends up dead? Seems like much more than a coincidence.”

“I left for the library before he did, sir. I had intended to go there and grab something to read later on, but since I had to go to work in the kitchen, I wouldn’t have been able to go any later. And, no, I hadn’t made it there, because before I could, Kofi had me pinned up against a wall.”

“And you managed to break free from him and get to the kitchen?”

“Uh, well, I thought at first… Anyway, I, uh, realized he wasn’t gonna… It wasn’t gonna be like Kennedy…” Ted was staring at the table as he once again flashed back to the events involving Ken, and how he thought Kofi was going to do something similar. “So, I told him he was a dumbass, since anyone could walk by and see us. Then Cody showed up,” Ted lied. He just hoped everyone else had been saying the same thing. He really did hate lying, and he hoped God would forgive him for it, since it was for the best for everyone. 

“And then you and Cody headed straight to the kitchens?”

“Yeah. I mean… I did punch Kofi. Left him there…”

“You punched him even though he did you no physical harm?”

“I thought he was...!” Ted shouted, trailing off, unable to finish the sentence.

Glynn looked down at Ted, and it was obvious this man was still torn up about his rape, and was legitimately afraid that something similar was going to happen with Kingston. “I think that’s enough for now. I want Pancamo next.”

John glanced out the window when he saw movement, and noticed that Ted was getting escorted back to his pod. As the hack went for Pancamo, he muttered, “Leo’s got a busy day ahead of him. Who you think he’ll go for after Chuck?”

Randy let his eyes follow the CO and Pancamo then turned back to John. “I got five on O’Reily.”

“Ok. I got Poet.” John reached out his hand to Randy, who shook it, sealing their bet. They had to do something for kicks in Oz during lockdowns before lights out. During that period of time before lights out each night, not only would the two men talk about their pasts outside of Oz, but they would think of ridiculous bets to make with one another. There was one that they had running for quite some time now: who would finally take Cody down in a game of checkers. 

That one had actually spread across Emerald City, and John had a spreadsheet of all the bets and odds for each inmate. The first time Randy saw it, he refused to speak for John for the remainder of the day. Next to Randy’s name, John wrote 1:Impossible, because, as John so lovingly told him, the chances of Randy beating _anyone_ in checkers, much less Cody, was like getting struck by lightening twice, winning the lottery, rolling double sixes in craps, landing ten straight up bets in roulette, only to wind up getting struck by lightning once again.

It still amazed John when guys would actually come up to him and ask how much they’d win if they bet on Randy. John would just stare at them, his look reading, ‘Don’t waste your money, it’ll never happen.’ The pool had grown enormously large, as, so far, no one had managed to upset Cody in a game. The closest call was a draw with Rebadow, but, as John told everyone, a draw wasn’t a loss, therefore no one won. Their bets had definitely become a form of entertainment for many.

Randy then moved from his sitting position, lying down and grabbing John around the neck to pull him down next to him. After several minutes of lying together in silence, Randy said, “John?”

“Yeah?”

“If I never came here, think you ever woulda wound up fuckin’ another dude in here?”

“Can’t say that’s too likely. Been three years before you showed up and the thought never crossed my mind before that. Don’t normally like my dick anywhere near there. And I can’t say I like the idea of much else in my ass, either.”

“You think the only reason we got close to Cody was cuz we’re fuckin’?”

“Probably. He a good kid, for sure, but I can’t say I woulda paid any attention to some fag comin’ to Em City. And before you ask, I never woulda talked to Teddy neither. Bible thumpers ain’t my type.”

Randy’s left leg hooked over John’s, and his hand slid over John’s chest, pulling his body in even closer. “Would you really have whacked Cody if he came onto me again?” he whispered into John’s ear.

“No questions asked. It’s one thing to look and appreciate the view, but _no one_ touches you. Kinda like that car of yours.”

“I bet you’re waiting for someone to try again. It’d satisfy your bloodlust.”

“Quit it; you’re makin’ me sound like some blood thirsty killing machine, or sumthin,” he muttered, letting his hand drift upwards to cover Randy’s hand on his chest.

“You sayin’ you’re not?”

“Maybe… To some extent… But only if they deserve it, shit. Did catch Cody starin’ at my ass one time in the showers.”

“What’s with that boy and showers? I mean, sure, he’s got great taste, but one of these days he’s gonna stare at the wrong ass.”

“Nah, he’s a smart kid, knows he won’t get shit for eyein’ either of us up. Long as lookin’s all he does.”

“If we were out,” Randy began, completely changing the subject as a new thought popped into his mind, “where would you wanna go?”

“I’d love to, for once in my life, get outta the city. Always wanted to get somewhere with wide, open spaces, but all I seen my whole life has been skyscrapers and city traffic. Could see us maybe up in Alaska smack dab in the middle of nowhere shacked up in some cabin with nothin’ but trees and the blue sky around us.”

Randy couldn’t help his smile as John told him about their fantasy life. “Would we have sled dogs, too?”

John chuckled, “Why the fuck not? Not like there’d be much else to do there. What about you? Where would you wanna go?”

“Well… I always wanted to see the ocean.”

“Me too,” John told him.

“Think of all the places we could go: Florida, Hawaii, Rio, Caribbean…”

“Summer house in Alaska, winters in the Caribbean… Shit, thinkin’ ‘bout all that makes me wish I didn’t fuck up so much.”

“Or at least get caught fuckin’ up,” Randy added.

“Yeah, or that. Mighta been helpful if I didn’t get caught. Now all we can ever see of the beach is Miss Sally teachin’ her aerobics class.”

“I know. Sucks.”

“Oh, look, they finished with Chucky,” John said as he saw movement outside their door. The guard walked up the stairs and came down with Ryan O’Reily in tow. 

“That’s five bucks.”

“Fuck… I’ll get it later.”

“Think they’ll figure out who did it?”

“Hope not. I mean, we got a lotta guys on our side who ain’t gonna give you up.”

Randy shut his eyes and drew a breath, letting it out slowly. “Hope to God you’re right…”

“I am. Shit, you know what I miss?”

“What?” Randy asked, appreciating the change of subject.

“Quarter pounders with cheese. Fuck, hamburgers in general. Fuckin’ Christ, what I’d do for a goddamn bacon double cheeseburger right now.”

“Shit, I’d do just about anything for a beef and bean burrito. Great, now I’m gonna fuckin’ dream about Taco Bell.”

“Should be dreamin’ ‘bout me,” John teased, elbowing Randy in the side.

“See you enough all day; really don’t need to be thinkin’ about you while I’m sleepin’, too. You dream about me?”

“Course I do. All the time. Think about you non-stop.”

Randy grinned into John’s neck, “Quit with the bullshit.”

“Me bullshit? Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Right… What are we, anyway?” Randy asked, raising his head out of the crook of John’s neck.

John rolled over onto his back, looking up into Randy’s face. “Easy. You my bitch.”

“Fuck you, Cena. I’m serious,” he said, even though he was grinning from John’s answer.

“Why we gotta be anything?”

“I dunno. I mean, you almost died for me; that’s gotta count for something.”

“Ok, so I almost died for you, think that means more than some word used to describe us, don’t you think? I got this scar for you,” John said, and Randy’s hand automatically drifted to brush over the angry mark that would forever mar John’s skin, “and I’d tell anyone who asks the story. But I don’t think that means we boyfriends or nothin’ like that. Seems so teenager to call us boyfriends. And I sure as fuck ain’t gonna call no one my lover. So I guess we just two guys who happen to like to fuck… each other.”

“Think I can live with that,” Randy told him, leaning down to place a kiss on John’s lips. When a CO walked by on their rounds, they tapped on the glass, trying to get the two to break apart. However, just the opposite happened. Randy moved to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue slide into John’s mouth as he raised his left hand and flipped off the guy knocking on their door.

Murphy walked past the newest addition to the Em City CO staff and rolled his eyes. “Just leave ‘em. Tim and Glynn know about ‘em, decided it’d be best if they were kept together, since they’d do nothing but cause problems. Tim tried splitting them up once. Bad idea. So just keep moving. They’ll go right back to each other, anyway, so you’re just wasting your time.”

Glynn had finished questioning Pancamo and O’Reily, and was now at a loss. Every one of their stories seemed to match up. So if that were the case, who the fuck was it that killed Kingston? His number one suspect had been Orton. And there’s no way that they had been able to coordinate a story, since none of them had been able to speak to each other. Which meant that it wasn’t Orton or Cena. Runnels had said Kingston had it in with a majority of people in Em City, so maybe it really was someone else. It _had_ to be someone else. He looked at O’Reily, then up at the CO, and waved them off, saying, “End the lockdown, and bring me Poet,” as they walked out of the room.

The CO brought Ryan back to Emerald City, stopping off to tell the hacks at the station that Glynn ordered an end to the lockdown. As soon as their doors were unlocked, everyone was out of their rooms. Like always, John, Randy, Ted and Cody found each other at an empty table. 

“Oh, _now_ he goes for Poet,” John mumbled as Poet was escorted out of Em City and off to questioning with Glynn. “Saw they went for you guys, too. How’d all that go?”

“Nearly pissed myself sittin’ in front of all those guys,” Ted told them. 

“I was worried as fuck that we all might say different things,” Cody admitted.

“Us, too. We know we had the same story, but everyone else? Not a clue what they gonna say,” John said.

“Well, I said that I went for Ted, not you.”

John’s eyes widened and a grin began to form on his face. “You did?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, fuck me—”

“Don’t say that to him, or he will,” Randy cut John off, talking about Cody.

Cody muttered, “Fuck off,” and proceeded to flip Randy the bird.

“I’ll be damned,” John amended, “we all good. Can’t fuckin’ believe it. What made you say it was you went for him?”

“You’d never want to put yourself there alone. And everyone knows about me and Ted, so it made the most sense,” Cody said.

“And you said it, too?” John asked, turning to Ted.

“Yeah. Cody said that’s what I should say.”

“Cody, you a fuckin’ genius. I tell you that before? Cuz it’s true.”

“Just tried to think like I thought you would. And, well, you wouldn’t give yourself up. That’d be foolish.”

“Smart kid.”

Two chairs were moved to their table, Toby sitting down and Chris straddling the chair. “What did I miss?” Chris asked, leaning forward over the chair, his elbows resting on the table as his chin rested on his folded hands. 

“Nothin’ too excitin’.”

“Saw you all gettin’ your asses escorted outta Em City. That about that scum fuck Kingston?” 

“Sure is,” John answered. 

“So, Glynn and his posse of incompetent detective buddies are trying to figure out who done it,” Toby said.

“Got it in one,” Randy replied.

“Any of you guys know who it was?” Toby asked the other men at the table, letting his eyes roam over each of them.

“Not a clue,” John answered. Ted and Cody both shrugged and Randy shook his head, saying, “Nope.”

Keller smirked, “Gotcha.”

The rest of that day, the questioning continued, and Glynn was still at a loss. The other men in the kitchen had no idea who was in the kitchen at what point, which didn’t do anyone any good. All they knew was that John and Randy left with them, and they were there once the hacks showed up. Everything else that happened was a complete blur what with Chucky handing out assignments to everyone as they began to clean the kitchen.

Days went by, with seemingly less action from the higher ups towards the murder of Kingston. Glynn had McManus in his office, contemplating calling off further investigation. “I could have sworn it was one of your guys.”

“My guys all have alibis. How do you know it wasn’t someone from Unit B? Lots of Aryans over in B, you know that. They’d love to take the opportunity to kill Kingston, just for the hell of it. Maybe you should just let this one go, Leo. It’s been over a week, no one’s coming forward, and everyone seems to be in agreement on who was where. So, either you turn your attention to some different guys, or you just leave it.”

Leo still wasn’t sure what to do. 

“DiBiase!” Murphy yelled from his spot at the station. When Ted looked up at him, he jerked his head, gesturing for Ted to come upstairs. 

Ted glanced around at the guys at the table, who all told him to go on and see what was going on. He left them and headed up the stairs. “Yeah?”

“Just got word that you have a visitor.”

Ted quirked an eyebrow at that. “Me? I have a visitor?”

“Yeah, you got a visitor. Don’t think there are any other DiBiases here, far as I know.”

“Who is it?” Ted asked. No one ever visited him, so who on earth would be coming to see him now?

“Fuck if I know. They don’t tell me nothin’. Now go.”

Ted shrugged at his friends sitting at the table and mouthed, “Visitor,” as he left Em City to go find out just who it was. When he reached the door to the visitor’s room, he stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes spotted the man who came to see him. “Dad?”

“Hi, Ted,” his father greeted, standing from the chair. “Well, aren’t you going to say hello to your old man?”

“Hi, Dad.” Ted finally began walking inside when the CO at the door pushed on his back. He took a seat, as did his father. “Why…?”

“I thought I’d come and see how you were doing.”

“How do you think I’m doing?” Teddy asked, fighting the urge to raise his voice. “I’ve been here for close to six months!”

“I know, I’ve just been—”

“You’ve been busy. I get it. No, really, I do. You’re the owner of a multi-million dollar corporation, and your son got arrested for vehicular manslaughter while under the influence of alcohol, and now you have to clean up my mess. Brush me under the carpet while you fix all the damage I’ve done.”

“Teddy, now that’s not true.”

“Oh, sure. Don’t try to bullshit me, Dad. What made you decide to come _now_? After all this time?”

“I wanted to see you, make sure you were doing ok.”

“Doing ok… That’s real funny, Dad. Real fuckin’ funny. You make sure I get put into a max security prison and now you’re here to see if I’m doing ok.” Now Ted wasn’t even attempting to fight his voice level from rising. By the end, he was yelling at his father, who stared at him, surprised. Now he was simply trying to hold back tears. He was _not_ going to cry in front of his father. He took a breath, regaining his composure and lowering his voice back down. “You couldn’t have seen me my first week here when I was a complete mess? Or how about a month ago when I was in the hospital?”

“You were in the hospital? Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“Why didn’t you ever bother to ask?! Don’t you _care_ about what happens to me? No, don’t even answer that, because I already know. You don’t. You’re the reason that I’m here in the first place! It’s because of you that… It’s because of you that I was raped.”

Ted Sr.’s mouth fell open. “What?” he whispered in complete shock.

“Yeah, Dad. I love your strong family ties, especially with your own son. Have me locked up, feed me to the beasts and turn your back on me, never so much as checking in to see how things are going until it’s too fuckin’ late.”

“Ted, I had no idea…” he trailed off, reaching a hand out to try and rest it on Ted’s arm. Ted just moved back, standing up to get away from his dad.

“Don’t touch me. Don’t think you can tell me you’re sorry, because nothing that you say or do can take back what happened. I hope you’re happy with yourself, knowing what happened to me in here because you _insisted_ that I get what I deserve. You think I got what I deserved? You don’t even know what kind of _shit_ I’ve gone through in here. Can’t even begin to imagine it. So fuck you, Dad. Fuck you. And don’t come back here. I don’t want to see you again.”

“Teddy, wait.”

“No! Fuck off. Fuck your business. Fuck. You!” Ted shouted, storming out of the visitor’s room, leaving his father behind at the table.

He was steaming. He couldn’t remember a time when he was this angry at anyone in his life. What he needed to do was go to his pod and sit down on his bed and try to clear his mind of the fog that was his father. Maybe he could talk to Cody, or, just have him hold him, calm him down a bit. But then someone tapped him on the shoulder, trying to get his attention. “Hey, DiBiase.”

Ted was in no mood to talk to anyone. Nor was he in any mood to see anyone. So, without caring who it was behind him, he turned, swinging his first as he went. He looked down on the floor, seeing one of his fellow Christians, probably on his way to his hospital ward shift, now lying on the floor, his hand holding his jaw. Next thing he knew, a CO had him, by the arm, dragging him in the direction of the hole. After some initial resistance at the contact, he began walking with him willingly. 

Soon he was made to strip down and he then continued down the hall to the hole, shoved inside by a hack as the door slammed shut and was locked behind him. The first thing that struck him about the little cube was how cold it was. He instantly wrapped his arms around himself to attempt to keep himself warm. He glanced downward, seeing his bare feet on the cement floor. That was when he thought about how dirty it must be in there. Did they ever clean up after a prisoner was allowed to leave to return to their unit? Probably not. How many men had been in here before him? 

He turned in a circle, looking at every wall over and over until he finally walked towards a corner and leaned his back against it, sliding down to sit on the cold floor. How many men had sat in this same corner? How many men had paced these floors and punched these walls and moped and prayed and begged in here? How many men had screamed and cried in here? Had anyone died in here? He tried not to think about it.

As he sat in the corner, he thought about what landed him in here. He had punched someone. A fellow Christian was laid out on the floor because of him. He hurt another human out of anger, and, strangely enough, he found that he didn’t care. Why wasn’t he caring? He was a Christian, supposed to have compassion for anyone and everyone, despite their circumstance. But if his own family didn’t give a shit about him, why should he give a shit about anyone else? He raised his eyes upwards, asking, “What did I ever do to deserve all this? God, please, tell me what I’ve done. Everyone here tells me that you gave Cody to me, because he makes me a better person. Am I really a better person, though? Am I better with him? I like to think that I am.

“I don’t understand. What have I done? Is this because of the way I treated him when he first met? Is this because I killed an innocent woman? Haven’t I paid for that? I’m here in Oz, aren’t I? Is that not good enough for you? You have to send two men after me to violate me in some storage closet. And since that wasn’t enough, you have to turn my family against me.

“Or is it because I’ve questioned you? Is that why you’re doing all this to me? Because I doubted your word once I arrived in here? Is this all some test to make sure my faith doesn’t waiver? Please. Please, God, just tell me what I’ve done.” His head slammed backwards against the wall as his eyes shut, finally letting the tears fall where no one else could see him cry.

~~~

John scratched behind his ear as he approached the table he had been sitting at just prior to getting called over to talk to Ryan. “Hey, Cody?”

Cody could tell that something was wrong simply by the way John addressed him, not to mention his body language. “What is it? Something’s up. What did Ryan have to say to you?”

“Uh, Teddy’s in the hole.”

“Runnels!” Murphy called as he walked to the table.

“Yeah?” Cody asked, visually upset.

“DiBiase’s in the hole.”

“So I heard. What happened?”

“Visit with Daddy didn’t go so hot. He wound up cutting it short, then stormed off outta the room. And then a CO caught him deckin’ Sam Gougeon.”

“Shit. Wait, isn’t Gougeon…?”

“Yeah, he’s a Christian.”

“Shit,” Cody muttered again as Murphy shrugged and walked off.

John finally sat down across from Cody, who had long since forgotten his solitaire game. He glanced at Randy, then back to Cody. “I’m sorry, man.”

“Looks like I’ll be sleeping alone again.”

Ted had no idea how long he had been in there. Hours… Days… Maybe even a week. He didn’t know anymore. But he had finally moved from his spot in the corner. He was walking around, back wall to the door, door to the back wall, repeat the cycle. God hadn’t given him an answer, no matter how hard he asked for one. Between his praying to God, he also played out his life these past few months. 

He was always peaceful, always had God to rely on. And then Cody came into his life. Cody, some eighteen year old kid who slept around with anyone and everyone and sold drugs on top of that, had taken his virginity. Cody, this kid who Ted loved more than anything else in this world. Maybe if he had never spoken those first words to Cody, none of this ever would have happened. He could have continued to live his life, Cody could live his. Apart. He sighed. Hadn’t he gotten over that? Hadn’t he gotten over the fact that he was sleeping with, in _love_ with, a man?

Two more days had gone by before Ted was told he could return to Em City. He didn’t see Cody sitting at their normal table, nor was he in front of the TV, and he wasn’t talking with Pancamo in John and Randy’s pod. So he headed to his own pod where he found Cody asleep with a book open on his chest. He placed a hand over Cody’s, slowly easing the book from his grasp. Cody opened his eyes, sitting up as the sleep left his body once he saw Teddy.

“You’re back,” he said with a smile as he jumped down from his bunk to stand next to Ted.

“Yeah.”

“What happened?” he asked, running a hand through Ted’s hair.

“My dad pissed me off. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, I didn’t wanna talk. Turned around and punched him.”

“Oh, Teddy… You’ve changed so much.”

Ted blinked and tilted his head slightly. “I’ve changed?”

“You’re so fucking angry all the time.”

“Angry? Well, don’t I got a right to be fuckin’ angry? Look at what happened to me! First there was Kennedy and Schillinger, now my dad decided to stop by to patronize me, and you’re tellin’ me that I’m angry?”

“I’m not telling you not to be, Teddy! God, not at all. But… You’re so different than when I met you.”

“The hell is that even supposed to mean? I’m different, yeah, I am. Sure as hell ain’t the same man I was when I got here. Oz made sure of that.”

“But you were always so set with your religion. You _always_ went back to God.”

“I know. And now I’m not so sure. He’s really testin’ me this time, and I don’t know if I can keep up like I am now and still go back to Him.”

“Teddy,” Cody said with sad eyes, continuing to stroke his hair, “you need to stay true to who you are. I love you, I really do—”

“How many people have you fucked before?” Ted asked, his bitterness coming back full force, taking Cody by surprise. “How many guys have you told that they’re your one and only? How many guys have you said I love you to?”

“None! Ted, I’ve _never_ told another man that I love him! Why are you even asking me that? You _know_ how I feel about you!” Cody shouted back at him.

Ted stepped back, out of Cody’s reach. “How many men came before me?”

 

“I don’t know,” Cody replied, shaking his head. “Lots. But none—”

“Let me guess what you’re about to say. None of them meant anything to me. They’re nothing like you, Teddy. How could you possibly have sex with so many people and not feel anything towards them?”

“A fuck is a fuck.”

“And now I’m your most convenient option.”

Cody’s mouth fell wide open as he stared at Ted in shock. “You did _not_ just say that to me. That couldn’t be further from the truth.”

“I’ve had nothing but shit thrown at me since I fucking met you. And then you used me for sex. You tricked me into sleeping with you.”

Cody turned around and left their pod.

“Woah, the fuck’s your deal?” John asked as Cody ran down the stairs, plopping himself next to John.

“Teddy. He just said I was fucking using him for sex. I thought he was over all that shit, John. I mean… He’s told me that he loves me, and I’ve said it to him. Fucking hell, John, I don’t know what’s gotten into him!”

“Couldn’t tell ya, man. He goin’ through a lot. Maybe he just need space. Prolly still confused ‘bout it all, ‘specially now with his dad showin’ up like that outta the blue. He angry, and he ain’t used to feelin’ that way.”

“I just don’t understand. It’s like he was _trying_ to push me away. He said that meeting me fucked up his life.”

“Don’t know what to tell ya.”

Ted hadn’t moved from where Cody left him. What had he just done? Fucked up his relationship with his best friend and love of his life, that’s what he had just done. But, no, it was for the best. He tried before to end it, and he hadn’t been strong enough. He gave into temptation every time. But no more. He’d be strong this time. He’d resist. Because maybe then things around him would smooth out, calm down. Something. 

Randy, who had been watching Miss Sally with Busmalis, headed over to John and Cody once the show ended. “Why are you here and not… catching up with Ted?”

“Because he’s a motherfucking shit head who claims that I’m using him for sex because he was my most convenient fuck.”

“You’re shitting me.”

Cody turned his attention away from Randy when he saw Ted out of the corner of his eyes as he walked across the upstairs platform and knocked on Said’s door. “What is he up to now?”

Said opened his door, surprised to see Ted there. “Minister Said, I need to speak to you.”

“Come in,” he said, stepping aside so Ted could enter. “What did you need to speak to me about?”

“God,” he answered bluntly, then waited for Said to nod before he continued. “I’ve always been a believer, Minister. I’ve never questioned him. Until recently.”

“Because of your rape?”

Ted nodded, cringing at the still fresh memories. “That and… Before that, even. With Cody.”

“You know that I believe homosexuality is a sin.”

“And I always did, too. You and me, Minister, we have a lot of the same beliefs. But Cody turned that on its head. And I was wondering what was so wrong about it. Even Father Mukada and Sister Pete tell me that loving Cody was the best thing to happen to me. And yet… I still find myself wondering if that’s really the truth…” Ted looked into Said’s eyes, his own eyes full of emotion, full of questions, full of uncertainty, “Do you believe God is punishing me for loving Cody?”

“God wouldn’t punish you for loving someone. But God tries _everyone_ , especially his most faithful followers.”

“I don’t understand. Why would he test the faithful?”

“To assure that we remain faithful, no matter what happens to us. We must always believe that Allah, or God, is looking out for us, and that someday, because of our faith, we will be delivered to Him, we will go to Heaven.”

Ted sighed, and he knew that Said was right. God could be a cruel bastard, but he always had a bigger plan. No matter what happened to him on Earth, nothing would matter once he got to Heaven. He would forever be happy and peaceful because he did believe. “Minister, I… I feel so angry all the time. And I take out my anger on all the wrong people, people who don’t deserve it.”

“Such as Cody and that man that you punched.”

“Yes, like that. I just don’t know how to deal with everything. It’s all been coming at me so fast, all these bad things, one right after the other after the other. And it’s changing me for the worse.”

“And you think I can help you?”

“I know you’ve been going through some tough times, as well.”

“Ted… While our situations are different, I think I can tell you something, the same thing I told Kofi Kingston. Maybe you’ll actually listen to me. You cannot let the anger take over, that’s simply unhealthy, but you cannot ignore it, either. You have to let yourself embrace the anger in your heart, in your soul, in your being. You must recognize that it is there, and once you do that, you’ll be able to carry on. It’s not an easy thing to do, though, not if you want to stay true to your beliefs as a Christian.”

“So… so… you’re saying it’s ok to be angry?”

“Of course,” Said told him. “It’s only human. No one can be above their human nature. It’s natural to feel anger, especially when you have experiences like you have had.”

It all made sense to Ted. As Said’s words sank in, everything became clear. Embrace the anger, balance that anger internally, but don’t let the anger become who you are. “Thank you.”

“And remember, the last thing you should do is push those closest to you away.”

“Yes, Minister. Thank you again.”

“You’re welcome. And if you ever feel like you need to talk, you’re free to do so at any time.”

Ted nodded and opened the door, walking back to his pod to think. 

Through dinner, Ted didn’t speak to Cody as they worked. And then they were in their pod for a solid hour before Ted spoke up. “Cody,” he said solftly.

“What?” Cody snapped.

“I’m sorry. I… I never should have said that to you.”

“Damn right. After all I fuckin’ did for you, I’m the _last_ person you should be treating like shit. To say that I don’t love you… Fuck, Ted, that hurt more than anything else you said.”

“I know. And I’m sorry. But when I was in the hole, I blamed my getting close to you on every bad thing that happened to me.”

“Fuck that. I’m fucking _sick_ of you blaming me for everything! Is that why you pushed me away? Because I’m the sinning little fag boy who corrupted you and your Christian ways?” Cody shouted.

“I don’t know!” Ted yelled back. “I’m so… lost and confused and hurt. But I don’t want to show that to them,” he said, sweeping his arm out to encompass all of Em City. “And then, well, you were there. Everything I thought about when I was sitting in the hole came back to me, and… I’m sorry.”

Cody sighed. He knew Ted was conflicted about what he was going through, and he could completely understand Ted’s bitterness. “I know you are. And I get it, I really do. Just don’t fuckin’ take it out on me again. I forgive you this time, though,” he said, trying to fight his smile. “Now how about you believe me when I say that I love you, ok?”

“Ok, I got it,” Ted answered.

Cody climbed up to his bunk, now smiling fully as Ted followed him. He placed a hand on Ted’s lap, his fingers running up and down. “Does it really bother you that I’ve been with so many men? Because you have to know that I really didn’t feel anything for them, not like you.”

“I just don’t understand how there can be so many. You’re only eighteen!” 

“It’s been my life since I was fourteen. It’s really all I’ve known. Sex and drugs and clubbing. That’s it. One man after another. I didn’t care. Fucked anyone who looked at me. And when I started selling, guys only wanted me more.”

“And that never bothered you? Just… jumping from one guy to another?”

“It got me off. That’s all it was ever about.”

“And that’s what you’d still be doing?”

“You mean if I hadn’t gotten caught in that bust? Of course. Not like I had anything else going for me. I could peddle those drugs like a motherfucker and I can give a killer blowjob. Figured one day I’d wind up getting HIV or overdosing on one of those rare times I actually did some of that shit instead of sell it.”

“How could you be ok with that kind of fate?” Ted asked, leaning his head onto Cody’s shoulder.

“Teddy, I don’t even have a high school degree to fall back on. I don’t got shit to live for. What the fuck did it matter to me what happened? But now… I don’t know, but I keep thinking that soon enough I’ll be out of here. I’ll be 25 at the earliest. Still young, still able to start a new life. If I could maybe get my education in here, finish up my high school degree, that’d be a start, wouldn’t it? No more selling drugs on the street, either. I could maybe find a job somewhere. And the funny thing is, every time I think about my future outside of Oz,” he said, biting his lower lip out of nervous habit as he looked down to Ted, “you’re there next to me.” 

Ted raised his head off of Cody’s shoulder, turning his head to look into Cody’s eyes. “Really? You mean… I’m not just some… not just some prison fuck?”

“Teddy, quit saying shit like that. Ok, in the clubs, I was never one for a chase. I got turned down? Just move onto the next guy. But I tried with you. Even after all that shit you said to me, I still went after you. So don’t tell me that I don’t love you. We’re in fucking prison, we need every good moment me can get. Just stop fighting it, ok? You’re always so back and forth about us. Every time something bad happens, you think it’s because of us. It’s _not_. You can’t keep blaming every little thing on the one good thing in your life right now. I can only take so much of it.”

Ted reached down and laced his fingers with Cody’s, still on his lap. “I know, I know. I’m sorry. Talking to Said, that helped a lot. I thought that pushing you away might help me clear my mind of all the shit that’s piled up in there the last few months.”

“Why do you always try to push me away?”

“Because no matter what I tell myself, how much I say you’re the cause of all my problems, I know that I’ll always go back to you, and I know you’ll always take me back,” Ted admitted out loud to Cody, and, finally, to himself.

John sat up and hopped down from his bunk, making a quick stop by the door to look around Em City. He looked to the second floor, seeing Cody and Ted sitting together on the top bunk. “Well, it looks like they made up,” he said as he continued to the toilet to complete his original intention of taking a piss.

“That’s good. Maybe Teddy will finally come to his senses and quit fucking Cody over like he has been.” 

“Maybe. What they really need to do, though, is just fuck already. Been too long since either one of ‘em got laid properly. That’s the problem. And don’t tell me that Teddy’s all hesitant and shit cuz he got raped, cuz all he needs is a good fuck to get back into the swing of things. Always works for us.” 

“You got a point,” Randy agreed. “Maybe we should fight more. Have better make up sex.”

John grinned, “You right. That first time in the gym… Fuck, that shit was good, damn good.”

“That it was. So, either we can fight, or we could just kill someone again.”

“Told you that was a rush like nothin’ else. Bet you could find someone to really piss you off. You good at pissin’ people off.”

“Fuck you. I can get along with people.”

“People who can put up with your bullshit, yeah,” John egged him on.

“You’re such a dick. But you knew that already, didn’t you?”

“Sure did. So, how about that sex?”

“Think we should put that off until lights out, at least. Don’t feel much like giving everyone a free show.”

“Got a point there. Maybe we just fight more for the next few hours then.”

Randy laughed, “We could. Really get each other worked up.”

“We are good at that,” John said. “But, fuck, wish we didn’t have to wait a few hours for it to be lights out. Cuz I’d love nothin’ more ‘n ta just fuck you right here, right now. Lean you up ‘gainst the side of the bed and fuck you till you’re raw.”

“Quit stayin’ shit like that, otherwise I’ll make you do just that.”

The next day, after they were done serving breakfast and back in Em City, the four headed to their usual table. Ted sat across from Cody, playing a game of checkers. Randy was between them, and John was directly across from him. “Come on, Ted,” Randy cheered on, “I’ve got $10 on this game.”

“Oh who?”

“Cody.”

“You’re cheering for me to lose?” Ted asked, looking up briefly at Randy, confused.

“No, I’m cheering for you to win. Since it seems like whoever I support always loses.”

“I hate you all.”

“Sorry, Teddy,” Cody told him as he jumped two of Ted’s pieces.

“You’re not sorry. If you were really sorry, you’d let me win.”

“But if I let you win, it’d tarnish my reputation as a checker playing god.”

“I hate you all,” Ted muttered again.

“You two fucked yet?” Randy asked out of the blue.

Cody snorted when he glanced up and saw Ted’s face. He then turned to Randy and asked, “Do you have to be so… so…?”

“Yes. Yes, I do,” Randy told them. “Sooo… have you?”

“No,” Cody answered.

“No? Shit, Codes, you must be beatin’ off about three times a day. Am I right?”

“Jeez, Randy,” Ted cut in, his face bright red, “you gotta be so blunt about that?”

“Course he does, he’s Randy,” John said.

“He’s right,” Randy agreed.

“Orton!” came Mineo’s voice behind him.

“Officer,” he replied.

“I need you to come with me.”

“What for?”

“Just get up. I’ll tell you once we’re there.”

Randy followed Mineo out of Em City, and everyone was wondering what was going on, John especially. “Don’t got a good feelin’ ‘bout this…”

They ended up back in the same interrogation room he was in a few weeks back. He sat down across from the same detective, Glynn was there again, and McManus also decided to stop by. “There a reason I’m back here? Thought you gave up on the investigation?”

“Someone came forward with new information. He said he saw you and Cena pulling Kingston into the gym.”

“Someone should get their eyes checked. Me and John were in the kitchen, everyone told you that already. Whoever’s telling you all these lies must really have it out for us.”

“Are you saying that someone set you up?” the detective asked.

“Look, news travels fast in here. I’m sure everyone and their mothers knew that I had trouble with Kingston on the outside. Would I really be stupid enough to kill the guy?” he returned.

“It’s been done before.”

“Yeah, sure. But not by me.”

“Then Cena, maybe?”

“No, John wouldn’t, either,” he said flatly.

“The witness said he saw someone leaving the gym just after you entered. That man who was in the gym has already been questioned because he was scheduled for time in the gym, and the timelines would have overlapped. He told us, however, that he already left before anyone else showed up.”

“See, there you go. This guy is spoutin’ shit outta his ass. It’s this one man’s word against everyone else’s who you already questioned. Why would you re-open an investigation that you ended because of one guy? Unless… It was a CO,” Randy said. That wasn’t a question, it was a statement. A CO must have seen them go into the gym. So why didn’t he stop them right then? Why didn’t he call the SORT team on them? And why had he waited for so long to come forward with the information? And then he remembered. There was a new hack, his job was mainly to patrol the halls. He came in about a week before they killed Kofi, and then handed in his notice the day after. “Officer Allan,” he muttered.

“Orton, we have a credible witness. Will you confess to the murder of prisoner number 02K108, Kofi Kingston?”

Randy looked between the men in the room, from Mineo to the detective currently in his face, to Glynn and then to McManus. “John wasn’t with me.”

“Officer Allan _saw_ you together, Orton.”

Randy stood from his seat and growled, “John. Wasn’t. With. Me.”

“Are you, then, officially confessing to the murder of Kofi Kingston?” the detective asked him again.

“Not like I have any other choice. Yes. But I did it _alone_.”

“You know you’ll be going to trial in the next few weeks so a jury can determine your crime and sentence,” Glynn told him. “I hope you know that at _least_ thirty years will be added to your current time.”

“Oh, boy, now I can get out in my seventies at the earliest,” he retorted, sarcasm dripping from his words. But then he looked at Glynn, his seriousness returning, “You’re not going to question John, are you? Or anyone else, right? It’s just me.”

“Stay out of our business, Orton,” the detective told him. “We’ll do whatever we need to do to bring justice to this situation.”

“I think this one confession is all we really need,” Tim butted in. “He could do this without an accomplice. He’ll pay for the crimes that he committed. By himself. Escort him back to Em City.”

“Don’t you want him in Solitary?” the detective asked.

“You do that, it’ll only cause more problems in Oz. He’s staying in Em City. When he goes to trial for murder, he’ll be staying in Em City. When he gets convicted, he’ll be staying in Em City,” McManus told everyone. “Unless you fuck up even worse. But for now, you’ll stay in Em City. Just don’t fuck up again, Orton.”

“Yes, McManus,” he said, following Mineo out the door and back into Em City. He didn’t really know what he was feeling at that moment. He was pissed off that they got caught, but relieved that McManus told everyone it was ok that Randy was the fall guy. He could live with that, live with being the only one at fault for this. As long as John didn’t get the blame, as well. He walked past their table and into his pod, lying down on his bed instantly.

John stood from the table and entered his pod. He sat on the metal toilet so he was able to look at Randy as they talked. “What was that about?”

“There was a witness, John,” he said flatly.

“What are you talkin’ ‘bout?”

“There was a fuckin’ witness. Someone _saw us_.”

“That ain’t possible,” John said, his normally calm exterior crumbling. “No one was there, no one coulda seen us!”

“Someone did, ok!”

“Who the fuck was it?”

“You’re a smart guy, you figure it out…”

John leaned back, his head hitting the wall as he did so, racking his brain. “They haven’t looked into this investigation for weeks. Why would someone come forward now? Know they’d be scared. But any fuck in this prison got some form of backup. And Glynn wouldn’t open up a closed case for just anyone. Means it was a hack,” he realized, stating it out loud. “That hack that quit day after we whacked Kingston, he the one that seen us.”

“Bingo.”

“And he just too chickenshit to anything about it then. So he quit and then prolly called up Glynn to let him know why he quit. Couldn’t handle the job, not after seein’ us. Fucker! What’d you do?”

Randy sighed, “What do ya think I did?”

“Don’t tell me…” John trailed off, fearing the worst.

“I confessed. Told ‘em I did it.”

“Why’d you do that?! You fuckin’ shit head, why the fuck would you confess to that?!”

“Because I did it, John!”

John rolled his head, letting his eyes settle on Randy’s. “And what about me?”

“Don’t think you quite heard me. I told ‘em _I_ did it. Not with you, just me. By myself.”

“But you said—”

“Yeah, hack said he saw both of us. I said it was just me.”

“Why the fuck would you do that?!” John shouted, standing from the toilet.

Randy rolled out of the bed and stood, as well. “I didn’t want you to be involved! Shit, John, you’re already in here for life for two counts of murder. I… I didn’t want anything else to happen to you, ya know?”

“But what if they put you on death row!”

“Not gonna put me on death row.”

John raised a hand and placed it on the back of Randy’s neck, his fingers trailing through his hair. He then pulled Randy in close to him, his lips hovering just centimeters from Randy’s. “Better not fuckin’ put you on death row,” he whispered before leaning in to close the gap and crush Randy’s lips to his in a fierce, passionate kiss.

Randy’s hands slipped around John’s waist and into the back pocket of his pants, grabbing a handful of John’s ass he pulled him in even closer. “I would die for you, though,” Randy breathed into the kiss.

“I know. Just try not to, ok?”

“Ok,” he answered before returning all his attention to kissing John.

“Wonder what’s up with them,” Ted pondered, leaning back in the chair, glancing over at John and Randy.

“Either something really good, or really bad,” Cody reasoned.

“Way to narrow the playing field.”

“What? It’s one of two things. Fifty fifty chance. Those are pretty good odds if you ask me.”

“You’re a piece of work.”

Cody grinned as he saw the small smile forming on Ted’s lips. “Yeah, I know.” He reached a hand up to his own neck, scratching lightly before saying, “I think John and Randy might be right.”

“Right about what?”

“Let’s go upstairs,” Cody suggested, standing from the table. Ted followed, and soon they were in the privacy of their own pod. 

“What were John and Randy right about?” Ted asked, crossing his arms.

“About us. It’s been a while since we had sex, and maybe it’s time that we give it a shot. What would it hurt, really?”

Ted’s eyes were wide as he looked at Cody. “Are you serious? After what happened to me?”

“That happened over a month ago. And it’s like I told you on your birthday, we don’t have to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with.” Cody moved in closer, his arms draping over Ted’s shoulders, “But I really want to feel you inside me again. It’s been so long, and I need to feel you.” He brushed his lips over Ted’s, “Please, Teddy,” he whispered. “Tonight, please.” His hand fell from Ted’s shoulder down to his crotch where he could feel Ted’s cock hardening beneath his touch. “I want you to fuck me. Please, fuck me.”

“I don’t know…”

Cody backed away, breaking off all contact, but he looked at Ted with pleading eyes. “You’ve got a few more hours to think about it. Won’t you please do it? For me?”

Ted opened his mouth to speak, but just as he did so, the kitchen crew was called for their last round of work detail. 

Tonight they had Cody serving the food next to Randy. “Hey, Dad, hey Dustin,” he greeted as he scooped some peas onto their trays.

“Hey, sonny boy,” his dad replied. 

“Hey, Codes,” Dustin said. 

“You enjoying your new work detail?” Dusty asked as he moved on down to Randy, but continued to look at Cody.

“Yeah, it’s nice here. A lot of hours, but they’re worth it. Lots better than that dress factory.”

Dusty smiled. At least Cody had something to be happy about in here. “I hope to see you more, Cody. I miss our meals together.”

“Same here, Dad. I’ll see you later.”

After serving dinner to the prison, the guys all had their dinner and returned to a locked down Em City. Cody was sitting up in his bed, a magazine opened in front of him. On the bunk below him, Ted sat with a book open in front of him, but he wasn’t really paying attention to it. And Cody noticed. “Something wrong with that book of yours?”

“Huh? Oh, no, nothing’s wrong with it.”

“Really? Than how come I haven’t heard you turn a page in at least fifteen minutes?”

“Oh, well… I’ve just been thinking is all.”

“Thinking about what I said earlier?” Cody asked, sounding hopeful.

“Yeah, thinking about that.” Ted looked over to the side and saw Cody’s feet hanging from the side of the bed, listening to the bunk above him creak as Cody adjusted his position.

“And?”

“And I don’t know.”

“What’s not to know? You can’t go the rest of your life without touching me again. On your birthday, you remember how good that felt? My hand wrapped around your dick, gettin’ you off.”

“Yeah.”

“And you remember the first time we had sex, right?”

“Couldn’t forget.”

“Well, think about how good you felt then. Felt so good you came back to me. But now you’re letting those two fucking scumbags ruin your life. Don’t let them.”

Ted reached a hand over and brushed it along the bottom of Cody’s foot, laughing as the man above him squeaked and jerked his foot away. “You’re right. You know that, don’t you?”

“Of course I’m right, Teddy. Look, when I was in school, I got made fun of all the time. I was the little queer, the fag, the buttpirate… Couple months before I dropped out, someone pushed me against a locker and almost punched me, probably could have broken my nose or jaw if he did, but someone yelled, ‘don’t do it, you could get AIDS,’ and he let go of me that instant, giving me the nastiest look you could imagine. But I didn’t let those assholes bother me. No, I just went out and fucked every man in sight as my fuck you to all the homophobic shits out there.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

Cody shrugged, which Ted saw in the mirror. “That was the intent. Because, sometimes, you need to say fuck you to the world, even if that means the negative voices in your own head. So,” he began, catching eyes with Ted in the same mirror, “about tonight.”

~~~

“You shouldn’t have taken the fall for me,” John said as he sat next to Randy.

“Why not? Don’t I owe you?”

“Owe me for what? You talkin’ ‘bout this?” he asked as he took Randy’s hand and ran a finger over the scar on his neck, sending a shiver down his body. 

“Yeah,” Randy breathed as he felt the raised tissue below his figner.

“Didn’t do anything you wouldn’t a done.”

“Exactly. Know you woulda done the same thing for me if you were in my shoes, taken the fall. You’re already in here for murder, don’t think a jury would be as kind to you. Might think ‘he’s already in for life, so why not just end his now?’ And I couldn’t stand that, John.”

“Yeah, ok, now we even. Let’s try and cut back on doin’ stupid shit like that from now on, though. From here on in we do sumthin’ together, we take the fall together.”

“LIGHTS OUT!”

~~~

Cody looked around, grinning, “Hey, check that out… It’s dark now.” He glanced out the glass door, “And would you look at that, hack just went by on his rounds.”

“That he did.”

Cody then hopped down from his bunk, squatting in front of Ted’s. “We got lots of time now. So?”

Ted looked into Cody’s eyes, seeing the want and need for him in them. Cody was right before, he couldn’t let those two men destroy his life. They tried to, and he was letting them win. But not anymore. He reached out and took Cody’s hand in his. He was ready. “Come here.”

Climbing into the bottom bunk, Cody instantly seeked out Ted’s lips, his weight resting comfortably on the older man. Their tongues collided in a battle as Ted flipped them around, settling himself on top of Cody. 

That weight was a welcomed feeling on top of Cody. In a few short months, he had grown accustomed to having Ted’s muscular body hovering over him each night. And in the time since the rape (still choked him up thinking about that; how could anyone want to hurt his Teddy like that?), he grew to miss that naked body as he pounded into his ass like nothing before. Soon, both were naked, having removed their boxers and t-shirts, Cody running his palms over Ted’s chest from beneath. 

Suddenly, though, Ted rolled off, rubbing his face in his hands. Maybe he wasn’t so ready. “I…”

“What is it, Teddy?”

Those things that had been done to him weighed heavy on his mind. The pain, the voices, the blood. “I’ll hurt you.”

“You would never hurt me. You are _not_ them, Teddy. Do you understand? You will _never_ be like them. You’ve got a heart, a soul,” Cody assured.

“But what if…” He didn’t know how to voice what it was he was thinking, picturing. “What if I just lose control?”

“Then let yourself go, I’m not gonna break.”

“But… what if—?”

“Ted,” Cody said, placing his hand on Ted’s cheek, “I’m gonna tell you something, ok? I’ve been working the clubs since I was fourteen. Kids that age? Men love to take advantage. That was my life. When I got older, I learned who to avoid, where not to go. But that’s all behind me now, cuz I got you, and you’re the best damn thing that’s ever happened to me. I trust you more than anyone else in the world, and I want you to know that you can do to me anything you want. And, right now, Teddy? I just want you.”

Ted nodded his head, they _needed_ to do this. If he was going to move past everything, then it was going to have to start with himself. And if he couldn’t even do that, couldn’t give this man beside him everything he wanted simply because he was afraid, well, that wasn’t fair to anyone. He cupped his hand over Cody’s, then rolled back on top of the younger man, kissing his face as he did so. “I want you, too.”

A small smile graced Cody’s face, he was so happy. “I don’t need you to be gentle, I don’t need you to make love to me, just do whatever feels right for you.”

Biting his lip as he did so, Ted ground his hips forward, shutting his eyes as his crotch ground against Cody’s straining cock. Cody’s hips bucked upwards, his hands scrambling to hold onto something, deciding that the back of Ted’s head would suit him just fine. His fingers gripped the hair tight, pulling as his head flung back and he cried out. 

Their lips crashed together, as well, Ted’s tongue finding its way into Cody’s willing mouth. His eyes were screwed shut as he continued to grind against Cody’s cock, the sweet friction feeling oh so good. Why had he ever denied himself this? He was _done_ letting them have control of his life. His hand slid down to his own dick, spreading the precum over it to slick it up. 

Without breaking their kiss, they managed to arrange themselves, Ted settling between Cody’s spread legs. Ted began to push his dick inside that tight hole, no other preparation beforehand besides a quick slide of two fingers in and out a few times, but Cody accepted it, willing his body to loosen, wanting Ted inside of him. The grip on Ted’s hair tightened, and a few pained noises escaped his lips, only to get lost inside of Ted’s mouth. 

Cody was so tight, so hot. It had been so long since he had done this. Ted fought the urge to come the second the head of his cock was encased within Cody’s ass. Slowly he managed to fully sheathe himself inside, but he _knew_ he wouldn’t be able to last long. 

“Anything,” Cody whispered as their kiss broke off in a need for air. He again bucked his hips, taking Ted’s cock in deeper, emphasizing his point. Shit, it felt so good having Ted in his body again. He had never gone this long without sex, either. It was all hitting him at once. “Fuck, Teddy, move before I come right now.”

Moving his hips back slightly, Ted began a steady rhythm, short slow strokes at first, building to the point where he was drawing back and nearly pulling out before slamming his hips forward. 

Beneath him, Cody was writhing in pleasure, bucking upwards to meet Ted’s forceful thrusts, cock meeting prostate each time. Cody’s hands were all over Ted’s back and neck, sliding over the sweat covered surface. Their lips came together again, tongues in their familiar back and forth dance. 

How Ted had managed to not come already was beyond him. Cody’s body just felt so good, that heat surrounding his dick, that lithe frame underneath him reacting to every single move. His hands were next to Cody’s head, gripping the pillow as he continued to thrust his hips, their lips connected as their bodies below. “Cody, I…” he said, before he got cut off by another kiss.

Cody’s hands once more found their way to Ted’s head, wrapping his fingers in his hair, he tugged as he found his own release. Right then, he couldn’t care less about the people next to them, didn’t care if the guards came over to tell them to stop fucking, all he cared about was _them_. He could feel Ted’s twitching cock inside his body as he came deep within. 

They lay together after, Cody wrapped in Ted’s arms, back pressed into chest. “I missed this, Teddy.”

“I did, too,” he agreed, running the back of his hand over Cody’s cheek. “I shouldn’t have been so scared to—”

“It’s ok, Teddy. You made sure you were ready first, that’s nothing to apologize for. Got it?”

“Yeah. Thank you, though, for being there for me.”

Cody smiled and turned his head around enough so he could see Ted out of the corner of his eye. “Always.” 

That next day, there was more talk around Emerald City, news passed from O’Reily onto John, who passed it onto Randy as they walked with Ted and Cody towards the kitchen. “Hey, man, I heard word that a new biker is bein’ brought into Em City.”

“Oh, yeah?” Randy asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Yeah. Name’s Dave Batista.”

Randy grinned, “Shit, Dave’s comin’? He’s a cool dude, used to run together, me and him.”

“You know every damn person in New York?”

“I’m the one that grew up here. And it’s not like you’re short of connections yourself, you know. But, yeah, know lots of people here. Makes sense that some of, if not most of ‘em come here eventually. Not the best people out there…”

John was still skeptical, “You’re totally cool with him? You sure?”

“Haven’t seen him in a while, but we were always on good terms. ‘Course, I thought that about Hunter. With him, things changed, but me and Dave? We never had any problems.”

“Good. Can’t afford to have any more shit going on right now. Not with your trial coming up. Shit,” he muttered, hating that the trial was brought up. 

“I know. Look, don’t worry about him. We can scope him out.” 

“All right, that’s what we’ll do, then. He’ll be in tomorrow.”

They headed into the kitchen then, cleaning up quickly before they began preparing breakfast for the inmates. 

The next day, the newest inmate was brought in. Everyone watched him walk in carrying his sheets and roll of toilet paper, following one of the other bikers to his pod. After setting his belongings down on his bunk, he headed out to explore Emerald City. “Randy Orton. Fuck, man, long time no see,” Dave greeted, a grin on his face.

Randy stood, shaking Dave’s hand before closing in for a back slapping hug. “Figured it’d just be a matter of time before I saw you here,” he said when they pulled apart, a smirk on his own face.

“Fuck you, too, man. So, how you been?” Dave asked, sitting down at a table.

“Good as you can be in here, I suppose. Life sucks in Oz, no denying that. But things could be worse… I mean, I could be dead, right?”

“True, true.” His attention turned from Randy to a new man joining them at their table. He noticed the scar on his neck, wondering if that was the man Hunter attacked a few months back.

“John, this is Dave. Dave, this is John,” Randy introduced. 

Bingo. This was Randy’s little butt buddy. He stuck his hand out, offering his respect and friendship, false though it may be.

John eyed him warily, pausing for a few seconds before shaking hands, staying silent.

After witnessing his lover and old buddy shake hands, Randy continued on talking to Dave. “So, what did you do to land your ass in here?”

“Got caught stealin’ a motorcycle.”

“Shiiiit, dude.”

“Well, I wasn’t intendin’ to get caught,” he joked.

“Sucks, man. But if we can get our shit together like back in the day—”

“I dunno, that was more Hunter that got us rallied together,” he said as he cut Randy off. 

That name alone was enough to start both John and Randy’s blood boiling. And it got both of them wondering why Dave would bring that name up. “What’re you sayin’? You don’t think we could work without him?”

“Not at all,” Dave said, trying to recover from his slip. He couldn’t give too much away. “Just sayin’ he was top dog.”

“Gonna tell you sumthin’ right now. Italians the top dogs ‘round here, have been forever, and you ain’t comin’ in to take over, got it?” John cut in just before standing to leave.

“He don’t take well to competition,” Randy said. “We’ll talk later, ok?”

“Sure, later dude.” He watched Randy enter the pod with John before he stood up and slipped out of Emerald City.

“What the fuck you think you sayin’ out there?” John growled at Randy.

“Just sayin’ how back in the day we—”

“Well, this ain’t no ‘back in the day,’ this is fuckin’ Oz! You can’t go talkin’ ‘bout new alliances, ‘bout runnin’ the joint with jus’ anyone, Randy! Fuckin’ Christ!”

“Sorry for thinkin’ that Dave could be beneficial to what we already got goin’!” he shouted back.

“Keep your goddamn voice down. It your big ass mouth and quick temper what _always_ gets you in trouble. Learn to think first, ok? Try and quit runnin’ your mouth for once.”

Randy grabbed John by the shirt and pushed him backwards into the glass wall. “Fuck you,” he hissed. “All I was doin’ was tryin’ to help—”

“And I don’t trust the guy! We ain’t bringin’ him in, you fuckin’ got that? I’m in charge here, not you, understand?”

“Excuse me? The fuck am I, then?” he asked, pushing his arm into John’s neck.

“All you good for in the operations is movin’ the shit. You ain’t got the brains to run nothin’.”

For one of the rare times in his life, John didn’t see the punch coming. The uppercut caught under his chin, causing his head to slam back and bounce off the plexiglass. Next thing he knew, he had them flipped around, he was the one holding Randy against the glass as he laid a punch to the side of his face. “Fuck you,” Randy spat, wiping at his mouth, seeing the blood that began to drip out of his mouth.

John saw that blood, too, as a few drops slid down over Randy’s lip and chin. He should be angry, wanted to be angry, but he soon realized it was hard to be so angry at the man that turned him on like no other. Before Randy knew what was happening, he had John’s lips on his, that tongue lapping up the blood that he had caused to spill. Hands gripped the other tight as mouths continued to clash together.

As John and Randy continued to make up from their brief argument, Dave made his way to solitary, finding the guard in charge. “I gotta talk to Hunter.”

“This is solitary. You can’t talk to anyone.”

Dave held out a roll of bills right in front of the guard. “How about Ben Franklin? You let him talk?”

The officer grabbed the bills, counting out $500. “Make it quick.”

Smirking, Dave walked past the guard and down to Hunter’s cell. He knocked and slid open the small peep hole, saying, “Long time, no see, Hunt.”

Hunter stood from the bed and walked over to the door, a smile on his face. “Dave, man, what brings you here?”

“About $500. Just met Randy’s little boyfriend. Don’t think he likes me yet. I’ll have Randy work on that one, don’t worry. Those two are close, though, it’s gonna be tough to get Randy alone. It’ll take time before John trusts me enough for that.”

“Fuckin’ Cena. He’s why I’m here and Orton’s not dead.”

“We’ll make sure it happens. Just give it time. I’ll be in John’s good graces soon enough. And then we’ll get ‘em both out of our hair.”

“Good. Make sure word gets to me. You ever need cash for the hacks, I got connections. But I need to be in the loop for this, got it?”

“Got it.”

Hunter grinned a sick, twisted grin as their plan began to take shape. Then the officer walked down the hall, shutting the grate, blocking Hunter once again from the outside world. “Time’s up. Get back to your cell block.”

“Had all the time I needed, sir,” he said before returning to Emerald City.


End file.
